


F44.0

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A bit drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, UST, slice-of-life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри вылепил из него джентльмена словно из податливой глины и не заметил, как сам Эггзи случайно сделал его человеком, способным любить. Только сейчас Гарри снова пятьдесят два и в его жизни никогда не появлялся невоспитанный сопляк из лондонского гетто, способный вытянуть на поверхность все самое светлое, что только можно найти под дорогим костюмом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, употребление алкоголя, курение, UST, ~~безобразный~~ своеобразный авторский юмор  
>  **Примечание:** постканон, Гарри не возвращается из Кентукки прежним; [F44.0](http://apps.who.int/classifications/icd10/browse/2010/en#/F44.0) согласно МКБ-10 – конверсионное расстройство, характеризующее потерей памяти обычно в качестве реакции на стрессовое событие, при котором сознание сохраняется, потеря памяти осознается, а память на остальные события остается. Автор выражает огромную благодарность своей героической команде – артеру и бете, а так же альфа-ридеру Umi no Iruka, главному раздавателю пинков велинора, богичному верстальщику Радужный Аркадий на красном тракторе и котеночку CoffeeBee, стараниями которой автор неистово полюбил лысого.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
>  **Warning!** На ао3 текст выложен без оформления для облегчения совместимости с мобильными устройствами, ознакомиться с визуалом можно в выкладке на сообществе Kingsman Reverse [здесь](http://kingsmanreverse.diary.ru/p204914548.htm)

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you.  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_HIM – Wicked Game (Chris Isaak Cover)  
_

Когда Эггзи наконец удается сменить окончательно испорченный костюм на привычные джинсы и толстовку, снаружи уже стоит глубокая ночь. Здесь, в горах, темнеет рано, и темнота кажется беспросветной, ее ничуть не разгоняют даже сигнальные прожекторы, зажженные специально для продолжающих прибывать в бункер самолетов.  
Все кончилось, думает Эггзи, все уже позади, черт возьми, можно выдохнуть наконец и задуматься о том, что будет дальше. У него было несколько часов передышки – если передышкой, конечно, можно назвать опознание горы безголовых трупов, – но теперь реальность неумолимо подкрадывается все ближе, того и гляди – начнет наступать на пятки.  
В бункере, несмотря на кишащих по всем коридорам агентов из МИ-6, ЦРУ, ФСБ и еще черт знает откуда, почти спокойно. Кто-то бегает, кто-то нервно оглядывается, кто-то брезгливо переворачивает трупы носком ботинка и обшаривает карманы дорогих костюмов, чтобы в конечном итоге увидеть на удостоверениях личности смутно знакомые по страницам газет лица. Но даже это бесконечное мельтешение последних часов не могло вывести Эггзи из равновесия, хотя, спору нет, бесило изрядно.   
Почва из-под его ног уходит только сейчас, когда Мерлин бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, а потом мягко советует переодеться и отдохнуть в самолете.  
– Борт «Кингсмен» скоро будет здесь, тебе не обязательно больше... – Мерлин не договаривает, но Эггзи вполне способен додумать сам.  
«Твои услуги больше не нужны», – вот что он хотел сказать. Эггзи ведь даже не агент, все верно, поэтому он послушно бредет по коридорам, изредка с трудом пробиваясь через толпу людей в форменной одежде, и, быстро переодевшись, выходит на скалистый выступ у дверей ангара.  
Злость на самого себя – и совсем немного на Мерлина – поднимается внутри жгучей волной и встает поперек горла. Единственное, что чуть-чуть примиряет Эггзи с действительностью: самолет с высокопоставленными пленниками Валентайна вылетел в Европу еще пару часов назад, когда он сам был занят с ребятами из МИ-6. Не пришлось хотя бы душещипательно прощаться с обесчещенной при полном ее согласии шведской принцессой. Потому что в остальном Эггзи в полнейшем дерьме.  
Эмоции ищут выход, и Эггзи с удовольствием позволяет им выплеснуться через край, пока никому нет до него дела. Он несколько раз ожесточенно пинает ближайший сугроб, разламывая носком кроссовка тонкую наледь, и рассерженно отфыркивается от взметнувшегося вверх снега. Холодный, мокрый, снег залепляет лицо, оседает на ресницах и тает на щеках, разом отрезвляя, а Эггзи остается лишь судорожно глотать свежий морозный воздух и проклинать свою дурость.  
Он дал слабину, позволил адреналину захлестнуть себя с головой, хотел забыться в конце концов, но ни одна задница, даже королевская, не может решить его нынешних проблем. Слишком все запуталось за последние сутки, а Эггзи вместо того, чтобы сохранять здравый рассудок, пустился во все тяжкие. Воспользовался тем, чем не должен был пользоваться и теперь малодушно надеется, что с Тильдой он больше никогда не увидится, хоть секс и вправду был классным.  
И если бы секс мог что-то сделать с Дином, помочь матери уйти от этого ублюдка, вернуть Эггзи шанс на место в «Кингсмен» или воскресить Гарри, видит Бог, Эггзи бы в сексуальное рабство продался, а так лишь чувствует себя подонком из-за того, что трахался буквально на неостывшей могиле. Братской – в бункере, и несуществующей могиле Гарри Харта – неизвестно где. Пока мир – его собственный и большой, свихнувшийся от насилия – рассыпался на куски, Эггзи ебал хорошенькую принцессу и пытался чувствовать себя победителем.  
У него не вышло.  
Вместо радости победы и почестей героя – переоденься и отдохни, Эггзи. Тебе не помешает перед тем, как вернуться в ту клоаку, из которой тебя выкопал Гарри, потому что Гарри больше нет, а без него ты нахер никому не нужен, будь ты хоть трижды спасителем человечества.  
Стоит только Эггзи подумать об этом, и словно бы в насмешку над ним оживают очки – единственное напоминание о том, что еще несколько часов назад Эггзи наивно считал себя полноправным кингсменом, под руководством Мерлина выкашивая штурмовиков Валентайна точно в каком-нибудь идиотском шутере. Очки явно не входят в понятие «переоденься», убеждал себя Эггзи, ожесточенно сдирая остатки истрепанного костюма в салоне самолета, но сейчас он и с этой иллюзией распрощается. Эггзи почти уверен, что Мерлин попросит его отключить устройство и не забивать эфир.  
Однако он ошибается; Мерлин, кажется, сильно рассчитывал, что Эггзи останется на связи, потому что он без предисловий начинает:  
– Борт «Кингсмен» заходит на посадку, я уже дал разрешение, – а потом отрывисто, не дожидаясь ответа командует: – Встретишь Персиваля и Гавейна у элеватора и проводишь в центральный зал бункера. Ланселот может остаться в самолете, для нее здесь дел нет.  
Эггзи вскидывает изумленно брови и молчит. Он, разумеется, не ждал к себе какого-то особого отношения, но и быть мальчиком на побегушках не рассчитывал. Впрочем, Мерлин воспринимает его молчание по всей видимости как-то иначе, потому что тон его смягчается:  
– Знаю, я отправил тебя отдыхать, но сейчас мне нужна твоя помощь, Эггзи. У меня нет времени вести их до командного пункта. Займешься этим, ладно? Ты ведь знаешь дорогу.  
Он такой понимающий, такой рассудительный, и надо бы в ответ просто подчиниться, но Эггзи внезапно прорывает:  
– Простите, сэр, но какого хрена я? Я ведь даже не кингсмен. Я гражданский и...  
– Тебе шампанское в голову ударило? – скорбно вздыхает Мерлин, а потом, не давая Эггзи и слова вставить, хлестко добавляет: – Выполняйте приказ, агент... А, к черту, в Лондоне разберемся, какой ты теперь агент. Бегом, Эггзи, шевелись!  
Какое-то мгновение Эггзи кажется, что он ослышался, но нет: к ангару и в самом деле стремительно приближается самолет, дружелюбно подмигивая ему своими сигнальными огнями, так что Эггзи остается лишь поспешить, чтобы не получить втык за ожидание. Он трусцой направляется к воротам, а затем ускоряется и спустя считанные секунды уже несется во весь опор наперегонки с ревущим самолетом.  
Он чувствует себя идиотом, а еще – везучим сукиным сыном. Особенно если ненадолго забыть, что рано или поздно придется вернуться в Лондон и осознать, что некому больше рассказать о своем успехе. Если старательно делать вид, что Гарри вовсе не умирал и ждет его, чтобы отпраздновать победу.  
Эггзи успевает почти вовремя: когда он, ничуть не запыхавшись, подлетает к самолету, Персиваль с Гавейном только-только минуют верхние ступени, продолжая разговор, начатый, видимо, еще в салоне.  
– И знаете, сэр Гавейн, я понятия не имею, радоваться этому или нет, право слово, – расстроенно бормочет Персиваль, обернувшись к своему собеседнику через плечо и ухватившись за поручень. – То есть, не поймите меня превратно, я прекрасно отношусь к Галахаду, но, согласитесь, такие травмы бесследно не проходят.   
– Будет крайне прискорбно, если окажется, что последствия непоправимые... – кивает в ответ Гавейн, ловко обгоняя его и практически кубарем скатываясь с трапа. Сэр Гавейн, не считая Рокси, самый молодой из рыцарей и порою, насколько Эггзи успел заметить, ведет себя точно мальчишка, забываясь. Персиваль лишь хмурится, но замечания, впрочем, не делает.  
В любой другой ситуации Эггзи бы подмигнул ему панибратски или бы пошутил о том, что некоторые джентльмены путают иногда серебряную ложку в заднице с шилом в ней же, но не сейчас. В этот момент ему не до смеха, потому что знакомое до боли имя режет слух. Эггзи боится поверить своим ушам, поэтому, торопясь убедиться в своих подозрениях, бесцеремонно влезает в диалог:  
– Галахад? – быстро переспрашивает он, игнорируя начисто правила приличий и элементарную вежливость. – Вы сказали – Галахад?  
Персиваль прищуривается, недовольно поджимая губы.  
– Где ваши манеры, молодой человек? – закатывает глаза он, а потом, понимая видимо, что толку от нотаций мало, нехотя кивает: – Именно так я и сказал. Это как-то оправдывает ваше нахальство?  
И сердце Эггзи пропускает удар, а затем сразу же срывается в отчаянное стаккато.  
– Прошу прощения… – язык ворочается с трудом, когда Эггзи пытается исправить свою оплошность, но это не имеет значения, черт подери. Ничего не имеет значения, если Гарри удалось не сдохнуть от выстрела в упор, поэтому он машет рукой и выдыхает: – А, да насрать! Гарри жив? Серьезно, он жив?  
Неодобрение сэра Персиваля настолько материальное, что кажется, будто его можно потрогать руками, а вот Гавейн неожиданно солнечно улыбается.  
– Полчаса назад определенно был, – опережая коллегу, успокаивает он Эггзи, а потом, оглянувшись на Персиваля, уже куда более церемонно и сухо добавляет: – И предвосхищая следующий вопрос: о его состоянии пока ничего сказать невозможно. Он без сознания, уже на пути в Лондон с сэром Борсом.   
С плеч Эггзи будто гора сваливается, такое облегчение он чувствует. Стоит и улыбается у трапа как идиот, совершенно позабыв, что должен что-то делать и куда-то идти. Гарри жив, без сознания, но жив, черт его подери, и одно это делает Эггзи куда счастливее, чем спасение мира. Только сейчас он, кажется, в полной мере понимает, почему ничего не дрогнуло внутри, когда глаза Валентайна остекленели, а массовый геноцид закончился: в тот момент Эггзи просто не нужен был мир, в котором нет Гарри Харта.  
– Если допрос окончен, мы можем наконец встретиться с Мерлином? – ехидно уточняет сэр Персиваль, трогая Эггзи за плечо. – Он утверждал, что вы, молодой человек, самый опытный проводник в этих катакомбах, но пока мы даже с места не сдвинулись.  
Эггзи вздрагивает. Задумавшись, он и не заметил, когда тот успел подойти настолько близко.  
– Разумеется, – справившись со своими эмоциями, Эггзи решительно разворачивается и направляется к коридору, ведущему вглубь бункера. – Идемте.  
Они молчат всю дорогу: Эггзи слишком занят своей эйфорией, а Персиваль и Гавейн – здоровым недоумением, какого хрена в бункер набилось столько народу из всех разведок мира, но уже на пороге главного зала Эггзи все же оборачивается.  
– Спасибо, – с чувством говорит он, переводя взгляд с Гавейна на Персиваля и обратно. – Вы не представляете, насколько отличную новость сообщили...  
– Отчего же не представляю? – неожиданно хмыкает Персиваль, впервые за весь разговор приподнимая уголки губ, а затем, глядя на недоумевающего Эггзи, невозмутимо поясняет: – Думаете, особое отношение сэра Галахада к вам хоть от кого-нибудь можно было скрыть в этой организации?  
То, как он выделяет «особое отношение», заставляет Эггзи моментально покраснеть, а Персиваль, будто бы не замечая его смущения, весело продолжает:  
– Мистер Анвин, смею вас заверить, о вашей чрезмерно близкой дружбе осведомлены все, – он делает эффектную паузу, а потом уже куда менее чопорно фыркает и добивает окончательно: – Некоторые, насколько я знаю, даже делали ставки на то, как скоро Гарри сдастся на милость вашему юношескому очарованию и энтузиазму.  
С этими словами Персиваль переступает порог и, помахав Мерлину рукой, идет ему навстречу. Гавейн тоже от него не отстает, следует по пятам, восторженно разглядывая место событий и совсем несолидно вертя головой по сторонам.  
Эггзи же остается в дверях с распахнутым ртом. Ставки, ну надо же! Однако мысль о том, что эти засранцы теперь его коллеги, отчего-то не расстраивает.   
У Эггзи будет куча времени и возможностей отомстить каждому из тех, кто ставил как на его очарование, так и на энтузиазм. 


	2. Не входи в эту дверь

Спустя три дня – самых длинных в жизни Эггзи – Лондон встречает рыцарей «Кингсмен» разрухой, списками из сотен погибших, официальной благодарностью от королевской семьи и дождем.   
Дождь хлещет как из ведра, не спасают ни зонты, ни бронированные костюмы, ни проклятья и обещания навечно переехать в Сахару. Небо будто бы взбесилось: то ли раны зализывает, то ли оплакивает тех, кто погиб.  
Даже в тепле, в уютной тишине комнаты отдыха при лазарете «Кингсмен» дождь, казалось бы бьет по коже тугими струями, безжалостно пробирается под кожу и вынуждает зябко ежиться от дробного перестука капель по жестяному козырьку подоконника.  
– Бессмысленно сидеть здесь сутки напролет, – замечает Мерлин, опускаясь в соседнее кресло и устало вытягивая ноги. – Поезжай домой, я позвоню, если он придет в себя.  
Эггзи, задремавший было, вскидывается и упрямо мотает головой.  
– И не подумаю, – а потом тянется к кружке с остывшим кофе и добавляет рассеянно: – К тому же, сдается мне, что я теперь бездомный. Отчим будет не слишком-то рад, если я вернусь, и в очередной раз отыграется на матери. Я лучше останусь тут.  
Мерлин смотрит на него долгим оценивающим взглядом и, усмехнувшись, выкладывает на столик, стоящий между креслами, тихо звякнувшую связку ключей. На его лице почти торжествующее выражение, и пока Эггзи тупо разглядывает ключи, Мерлин невозмутимо говорит:   
– Если бы у каждого бездомного был свой особняк в центре Лондона, мы жили бы в самой богатой стране в мире, – а потом, видя, что до Эггзи ни черта не доходит, со вздохом поясняет: – Джентльмены не живут в дыре вроде той, где ты вырос, сынок. Пора сменить адрес на более подходящий новому статусу.  
– Дурацкие у вас шутки, Мерлин, – Эггзи мрачно опускает кружку на стол и только сейчас замечает, что на связке помимо ключей закреплена бирка с запиской.   
«12 Станхоуп Мьюс, Лондон».  
Адрес кажется безумно знакомым, будто бы уже встречался Эггзи раньше, и лишь спустя несколько мгновений до него доходит: особняк Гарри расположен на этой же улице – маленькой, тупиковой и уютной.  
Мерлин наблюдает за мыслительным процессом так пристально, будто увлекательный ситком смотрит, а Эггзи, справившись с волнением, осторожно уточняет:  
– Это ведь соседний дом?  
– Дверь в дверь, – Мерлин самодовольно кивает. Он даже выглядит чуть менее усталым, когда мягко продолжает: – Я подумал, что ты не сможешь устоять.  
– Не смогу, – с энтузиазмом кивает Эггзи, а потом разом мрачнеет и расстроенно хмыкает: – Но и расплатиться я за него тоже не смогу вовек. Он же стоит целое состояние.  
– В этом доме жил прежний Ланселот, чем невероятно бесил Гарри, к слову сказать. Наследников у него нет, поэтому я не вижу причин держать особняк пустым, – Мерлин пожимает плечами. – И к тому же, Гарри, возможно, понадобится помощь, а мы оба знаем, что он всеми силами постарается от нее отказаться. Если ты будешь жить на Станхоуп Мьюс, сможешь ненавязчиво вмешаться, если решишь, что это необходимо. Только бога ради, не желай ему доброго утра, высунувшись из окна, Джеймс однажды чуть головы не лишился из-за такого ребячества.  
– Так похоже на Гарри, – закатив глаза, Эггзи фыркает. – Надеюсь, вы хотя бы фигурально выражаетесь?  
Однако молчание Мерлина явно свидетельствует о том, что голову Ланселоту Гарри пытался оторвать в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. Если бы Гарри не был тем, кого Эггзи неплохо знает, после такой рекомендации он дважды бы задумался о перспективе столь теплого добрососедства, а так – лишь улыбается. Эггзи уверен, даже если он будет со своего балкона признаваться Гарри в любви или петь серенады, тот лишь приподнимет уголок губ и сделает ни черта не суровое внушение.  
– Поезжай и отоспись, – Мерлин подталкивает ключи ладонью, и те, проскользив по полированному дереву, уже спустя секунду холодят Эггзи пальцы. Мерлин же, посерьезнев, добавляет жестко: – Это приказ, Эггзи. Мы не можем себе позволить дежурство у кровати Гарри, слишком много дерьма теперь нужно разгрести за Валентайном. Жду тебя завтра к восьми утра, новый костюм заберешь в ателье по пути.  
Эггзи медлит совсем немного, а затем сжимает связку с ключами в кулаке и по-военному четко чеканит:  
– Слушаюсь, сэр.  
Мерлин смотрит на него одобрительно, когда Эггзи поднимается с места и выходит из комнаты отдыха. 

* * *

Дом покойного Ланселота оказывается хорош не только своим местоположением, но и тем, что Эггзи влюбляется в него почти моментально. Светлый, наполненный воздухом и уютом, он идеально подходит для того, чтобы перевезти сюда маму и Молли; подарить им ту жизнь, которой они заслуживают и навсегда избавить от Дина  
Единственная причина, по которой Эггзи медлит: он не знает, чем объяснить матери внезапно свалившееся на него богатство, поэтому как бы ему не хотелось в первый же вечер приехать на Александра Роуд и забрать их из тесной, пропахшей сигаретным дымом и дешевой выпивкой квартирки, Эггзи не решается это сделать. Он откладывает проблему на потом в надежде, что Гарри сможет что-нибудь посоветовать, когда ему станет лучше. В конце концов, у Гарри большой опыт в вопросах неожиданных и шокирующих новостей.  
И это – тоже, кстати, та еще проблема. Эггзи понятия не имеет, как мама отреагирует на соседство с Гарри, не говоря уже об их отношениях, так что тему переезда приходится малодушно оставить до лучших времен, ограничившись звонком матери и успокоив ее, что сам он после недавних событий в полном порядке.  
Сидеть в тишине и – самое главное – в одиночестве для Эггзи в новинку. Никогда раньше, сколько Эггзи себя помнит, у него не было своего угла, где бы он мог спрятаться от всех и просто побыть наедине с собой. Всегда кто-то был рядом, вторгался в его личное пространство – развеселые приятели, плачущая мама, капризничающая сестренка, мордовороты Дина, устроившие в их квартире притон. Потом были казармы кадетского корпуса морской пехоты и рекрутское общежитие в «Кингсмен», не менее шумные, но хотя бы не так выбивающие почву из-под ног, а теперь…   
Теперь Эггзи сидит один в собственном пустом доме, совсем не по-джентльменски глотает пиво прямо из горла и мечтает о том, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь, черт возьми, разрушил эту мертвую тишину. Хоть что-нибудь. Например, телефонный звонок.  
Состояние Гарри стабильно: не вызывает опасений, но и не меняется к лучшему. Леди Моргана, заведующая лазаретом, на это лишь пожимает плечами и отшучивается, мол, что с Гарри всегда так: он может проваляться в постели несколько месяцев, а потом подскочить, словно ужаленный, и тут же отправиться на миссию. То, с каким знанием дела она говорит, несколько утешает Эггзи, вселяет в него надежду, но не то чтобы слишком уж радует, потому что он абсолютно уверен: стоит только Гарри пойти на поправку, он сразу же с головой влезет в дела «Кингсмен». Эггзи же серьезно настроен ему в этом препятствовать по мере сил, потому что Гарри уже один раз влип в дерьмо, едва вырвавшись из лазарета, и второй раз этому не бывать. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Моргана не даст соответствующего разрешения.  
Эггзи с сожалением отставляет опустевшую бутылку, и, будучи не в силах больше выносить гулкой тишины, выходит на балкон, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух.  
Окна Гарри, темные и наглухо закрытые, совсем рядом, рукой подать, и на мгновение в голове Эггзи мелькает хулиганская мысль забраться к нему в дом и разорить бар, но он тут же ее отметает. Во-первых, система безопасности у Гарри не из простых, а во-вторых, настоящий джентльмен никогда не полезет в дом к другому джентльмену за выпивкой, даже если у них особые отношения. И даже если второй джентльмен об этом никогда не узнает.  
Эггзи усмехается, прислушивается к шуму редких машин, проезжающих по Глоустер Роуд тихо шурша шинами, и неожиданно ловит себя на том, что наконец-то успокаивается мало-помалу. Ему нравится это новое ощущение – свободы и ожидания чего-то хорошего. Выздоровления Гарри. Переезда мамы с Молли. Получения обещанного рыцарского титула. Полуночного звонка от Мерлина.  
В первое мгновение Эггзи кажется, что он продолжает где-то витать, но телефон отметает это подозрение начисто. Он продолжает вибрировать по крышке стола с такой настойчивостью, что все сомнения отпадают.  
Эггзи едва не запинается о балконный порог, спеша ответить, прижимает трубку к уху не глядя и расплывается в счастливой улыбке, понимая, что не ошибся.  
– Гарри пришел в себя час назад, – говорит Мерлин, и Эггзи победно вскидывает в воздух кулак.  
– Я сейчас приеду, – быстро заверяет он, бросаясь в гардеробную и лихорадочно размышляя, сильно ли будет разочарован Гарри, увидев Эггзи в джинсах и толстовке. На костюм тратить время совершенно не хочется; галстук, запонки, бесчисленные пуговицы – к черту все это, когда Гарри наконец-то, спустя гребаную неделю, открыл глаза.  
Однако Мерлин несколько остужает его пыл, осторожно подбирая слова:  
– Моргана запретила кого-либо пускать к нему в палату, Эггзи. Я жду тебя в своем кабинете, – а потом, помолчав, напряженно добавляет: – Боюсь, у меня не самые приятные известия.  
Эггзи замирает, судорожно сжимая пальцами телефон и уронив кроссовок, который пытался спешно натянуть, дрогнувшим голосом спрашивает:  
– В чем дело?  
– Расскажу, когда приедешь, – Мерлин тяжело вздыхает, увиливая от ответа, и только сейчас до Эггзи доходит: Мерлин сказал, что Гарри пришел в себя час назад. Гребаный час, и все это время Мерлин не решался ему позвонить.  
– Сейчас, – требует он. – Вы расскажете мне сейчас, иначе, богом клянусь, я ворвусь в лазарет и выясню все сам у Гарри.  
Мерлин молчит, явно терзаясь сомнениями, и Эггзи было собирается поторопить его, но тут Мерлин наконец снова подает голос:  
– Боюсь, тебе Гарри ничего не расскажет.  
Он так явно выделяет интонацией «тебе», что Эггзи даже теряется на мгновение, а потом яростно вскидывается:  
– Вам сказал, а мне нет? Думаете, раз я моложе него, то Гарри меня ни во что не ставит? Он доверяет мне, пусть я и не лучший выбор из всех возможных. Мы с ним, в конце концов...  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что вас связывает, спасибо большое душевному вечеру за тремя бутылками виски, развязавшими Гарри язык куда больше допустимого, – всегда такой спокойный и рассудительный Мерлин, кажется, тоже уже подходит к тонкой грани между душевным равновесием и бешенством, потому что голос его звенит. – Может, раньше Гарри и воспринимал тебя как равного, но теперь ты для него никто.  
– И что изменилось? – запальчиво огрызается Эггзи, а потом пол уходит у него из-под ног, потому что Мерлин, уже не контролируя себя, рявкает в ответ:  
– Он тебя не помнит.   
И воздух будто разом исчезает из комнаты. Эггзи хватает его ртом, но не может найти и протолкнуть в легкие.  
– Эггзи? – Мерлин обеспокоенно зовет его, видимо, уже проклиная себя за вспышку. – Эггзи, послушай меня. Не теряй головы только, чертов болван. Приезжай в особняк и мы поговорим.  
– Скоро буду, – наконец справившись с собой, глухо выдыхает в трубку Эггзи и отключает связь.   
Мама всегда говорила, что следует бояться своих желаний, мрачно думает он, кубарем скатываясь с лестницы и чуть не свернув себе шею. А еще – что не все новости, которые ты ждешь, принесут тебе облегчение.  
Некоторые приносят с собой лишь разочарование и тянущую боль в груди.

* * *

Предложив Эггзи сесть, Мерлин первым делом достает из бара еще один стакан для виски, невозмутимо замечая, что если употреблять алкоголь в умеренных дозах, нервная система куда лучше справится с серьезным разговором. Эггзи не спорит и даже оставляет при себе язвительную ремарку, что, судя по пустой более чем наполовину бутылке, до его приезда Мерлин, видимо, с завидным усердием успокаивал свои собственные нервы. Авансом.  
– Не молчите, Мерлин, хватит тянуть, – наконец просит он, когда пауза затягивается, а затем залпом выпивает содержимое бокала и, тихонько стукнув толстым донышком по столу, откидывается в кресле. – Что значит, Гарри меня не помнит? У него что, как в хуевых мелодрамах память отшибло?  
– Не совсем, – Мерлин расстроенно качает головой и тянется за своим виски. – Биография, базовые и профессиональные навыки – все на месте, не хватает лишь последних трех лет.  
– И вы за час это выяснили? – ошарашенно уточняет Эггзи, самостоятельно наполняя свой опустевший бокал.  
– Нет, – Мерлин вздыхает, а потом, нажав какую-то клавишу на ноутбуке, машет рукой на одну из картин, висящих в кабинете, которая тут же заполняется стоп-кадром с камеры наблюдения. Запись явно из лазарета, на ней осунувшийся Гарри, опутанный проводами и трубками, и какой-то незнакомый Эггзи мужчина в белом халате, а Мерлин тем временем продолжает: – На самом деле, состояние Гарри диагностировали минут за десять. Лучшему специалисту, работающему с «Кингсмен», хватило одного разговора с ним, чтобы оценить масштаб катастрофы.  
– Десять минут? – Эггзи пораженно вскидывается. – Сэр, при всем уважении, но как вообще возможно за десять минут поставить диагноз?  
– Форквуд – профессионал, ты сам убедишься, – Мерлин снова вздыхает, а потом запускает видеозапись, не давая Эггзи и слова вставить.  
– Добрый день, я – мистер Форквуд, внештатный психолог «Кингсмен», – доносится до него приятный мужской голос, стоит только ожить стоп-кадру. Гарри же, кажется, собеседник по вкусу не приходится, потому что он морщится едва уловимо и резко интересуется:  
– Я по-вашему похож на сумасшедшего?  
– Вовсе нет, но вы перенесли серьезную травму головы, и леди Моргана связалась со мной, чтобы я мог вас осмотреть, – успокаивающе отзывается мистер Форквуд, присаживаясь на стул рядом с кроватью. – Всего несколько вопросов, и я уйду.  
Гарри недовольно кивает, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Расскажите о себе, – просит Форквуд ровно, и только сейчас Эггзи понимает: он еще ни разу сам не назвал Гарри по имени. Наверное, это какая-то методика, и он действительно высококлассный профессионал, однако Гарри снова раздражается:  
– Меня зовут Генри Оливер Харт, – говорит он, сделав такую мину, будто ему вместо «Гиннеса» подсунули дешевое пойло, а затем равнодушно, взяв себя в руки, продолжает: – Мне пятьдесят два, состою на службе в «Кингсмен», кодовое имя – Галахад.   
– Генри? – удивленно уточняет психолог, приподнимая бровь и с интересом заглядывая в свой планшет, где по всей видимости, открыт профайл Гарри.  
Гарри парирует с поистине королевской невозмутимостью:  
– Матушка была в восторге от староанглийских имен, считала их верхом аристократизма, а я – нет, – он закатывает глаза, видя, что Форквуд все еще ждет продолжения, и заканчивает: – Предпочитаю Гарри.  
– Как вам будет угодно, – кивает Форвуд, помечая что-то в планшете. – Итак, Гарри, ваш экстренный список...  
– Пуст, – Гарри резко обрывает его, и мистер Форквуд, замерев, поднимает взгляд с планшета на своего собеседника.  
– Вы уверены? – спрашивает он осторожно, переводя взгляд с Гарри на профайл и обратно. Эггзи прекрасно его понимает, он собственными глазами видел досье Гарри, когда вскрыл его домашний терминал.  
– Я холост, – Гарри прищуривается, – родных и близких нет. Постоянного партнера – тоже. У меня есть причины сомневаться?  
Форквуд торопливо отмечает вопрос и качает головой.  
– Вовсе нет. Следующий вопрос, – он делает паузу, и Эггзи видит, что беседа явно идет не по плану, слишком уж резких переход, – что вы делали вчера вечером?  
– Прилетел из Каира. Дело о промышленном шпионаже, подробности засекречены, – не задумываясь, отвечает Гарри, а потом до него, кажется, медленно начинает доходить: что-то нечисто. Гарри резко сжимает пальцы в кулак, откидывается на подушку и как-то растерянно выдыхает: – Что происходит, мистер Форквуд?  
– Не волнуйтесь, Гарри, все в порядке, – мягко отзывается психолог, но Эггзи видит: рука его чуть подрагивает, готовая в любую секунду взметнуться к тревожной кнопке. – Первичный опрос, стандартная процедура…  
Но Гарри будто не слышит его, он подслеповато щурится и требовательно продолжает задавать вопросы, методично загоняя Форквуда в угол:  
– Как я вообще оказался на больничной койке?  
Мистер Форквуд вздыхает. Эггзи отлично его понимает: отпираться больше нет смысла, потому что когда общаешься со шпионом, бесполезно пытаться что-то от него утаить, особенно если ты уже прокололся. Покачав головой, Эггзи думает, что внештатному психологу «Кингсмен» не помешали бы курсы повышения квалификации по разговорам с проницательными пациентами.  
– Скажем так, вы не вчера вернулись из Каира, Гарри, – Форквуд наконец признает свое поражение и начинает говорить, тщательно подбирая слова. – Далеко не вчера. А теперь просто постарайтесь успокоиться…  
– Думаю, достаточно, – вздыхает Мерлин, закрывая на секунду глаза, и тянется к клавиатуре. Он решительно жмет на клавишу, обрывая запись, а затем залпом, как и Эггзи чуть раньше, приканчивает свой виски. Только теперь Эггзи понимает, что Мерлину – ничуть не легче, но молчит, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть слово.  
Через две недели Гарри исполняется пятьдесят пять, а в его экстренном списке все же есть одно имя, появившееся в профайле немногим меньше полугода назад. На мгновение Эггзи даже малодушно думает, что лучше бы он никогда не видел этой записи с камеры.  
– Что с ним? – все еще слабо осознавая, насколько все плохо, роняет Эггзи, а потом на него накатывает волна удушливой горечи пополам с отчаянием. – То есть, я понимаю в целом, но что говорит мистер Форксвуд?  
– Диссоциативная амнезия, Эггзи, – Мерлин устало снимает очки и, покосившись на остатки виски, поднимается с кресла, чтобы достать из бара новую бутылку. – Редкий, но не уникальный случай, когда из жизни начисто стирается отрезок в несколько лет.  
Эггзи нервно сглатывает, оттягивает ворот футболки и жалко уточняет:  
– Это серьезно? Он поправится?  
– У врачей оптимистичный прогноз, однако… – замерев в задумчивости у бара, Мерлин опускает плечи и разом будто бы становится ниже на пару дюймов.  
– Однако – что? – торопит его Эггзи, комкая ткань. – Ну же, давайте все дерьмовые новости разом.  
– Невозможно сказать наверняка, как Гарри поведет себя, когда начнет вспоминать, – наконец Мерлин оборачивается, и взгляд у него пустой. – Сейчас состояние его психики стабильно, сработал защитный механизм, вытеснивший травмирующие воспоминания о кровавой бане в Кентукки. Вернее, если быть точным, Гарри забыл абсолютно все, что как-нибудь было связано с Валентайном и его селективным планом. Он начал разрабатывать это дело сразу после возвращения из Каира.  
Виски льется в стаканы уже совсем не джентльменскими дозами, и Эггзи впервые видит Мерлина таким растерянным. Даже после Кентукки, даже в бункере, Мерлин вел себя так, будто все происходящее – штатная ситуация, а теперь вплотную подходит к черте, где алкоголь хотя бы ненадолго, но решает проблему. И не то чтобы Эггзи его за это осуждал, он и сам сейчас не прочь надраться до совершенно бессознательного состояния, лишь бы не думать о том, что Гарри при следующей встрече посмотрит на него как на незнакомца.  
– Вы не хотите, чтобы он вспомнил, – глухо говорит Эггзи, забирая бокал. Мерлин мрачно кивает, а затем, заглядывая Эггзи в глаза, беспомощно, будто извиняясь, вздыхает:  
– Он может стать опасным, в первую очередь для себя. Ты видел его сразу после бойни в церкви, Гарри был не в себе. Он, мать его, сам вышел к Валентайну, хотя в здании был черный ход, – он замолкает на мгновение, а затем быстро, будто боясь передумать, продолжает: – Пусть лучше Гарри ни черта не помнит, чем слетит с катушек или убьется на первой же миссии.  
На этот раз тишина затягивается почти на полчаса и треть бутылки, а потом Эггзи наконец признает свое поражение, так и не найдя слов, которыми можно было бы возразить. Вместо того чтобы спорить, он тихо просит:  
– Я могу хотя бы увидеть его?  
– Через стекло – можешь, – кивает Мерлин и, закрыв лицо рукой, добавляет: – Мне жаль, Эггзи. Правда жаль. Ты не заслужил такого, но мне придется познакомить тебя с Гарри заново, а тебе – делать вид, что ты его никогда не встречал раньше. Если он тебя вспомнит, это может запустить цепную реакцию.  
– Я понял, Мерлин, – Эггзи поднимается с кресла и нетвердым шагом идет к двери. На пороге он оборачивается, невесело ухмыляется в ответ на удивленный взгляд и со всем равнодушием, на которое только способен, замечает: – Мне, кажется, уже хватит. Да и вам тоже.  
Мерлин качает головой и неоднозначным жестом указывает, куда Эггзи стоит засунуть свое мнение, а затем снова тянется к бутылке, даже не размениваясь уже на стакан. И Эггзи снова сложно его осудить, как ни крути.

* * *

В лазарете стоит тишина и уютный полумрак, когда Эггзи на цыпочках прокрадывается по коридору к знакомой палате, в которой еще утром грел прохладные пальцы Гарри своими ладонями. Утром все было просто и понятно: стоило только дождаться, когда Гарри откроет глаза, и все снова станет хорошо. Гарри учинит ему обещанную взбучку за угнанный кэб и проваленное испытание, еще не зная, что Эггзи умудрился спасти мир, пока он спал, а сам Эггзи лишь будет улыбаться как идиот и смотреть на него во все глаза. А потом обязательно расскажет о том, что случилось в бункере и получит заслуженную похвалу.  
Но Гарри открыл глаза, а чуда не случилось. Гарри смотрит в потолок, нервно постукивая пальцами по одеялу, вероятно, с ума сходя от скуки и безделья за непрозрачным стеклом, а Эггзи – стоит снаружи и разглядывает его с ног до головы, пытаясь отпечатать на сетчатке глаз его всего, до последней морщинки, до последнего седого волоска.   
Их стало больше, чем он помнит.  
Совсем скоро Гарри вырвется из лазарета, выторгует себе свободу – мольбами, угрозами, шантажом или вредностью, – и Эггзи не сможет вот так бесцеремонно его разглядывать. Гарри хоть и самовлюбленный засранец, но он никогда не признавал старой присказки про кошку и короля, неизменно раздражаясь, когда кто-нибудь на него пялился слишком долго.  
Эггзи удостоился этой привилегии лишь через два месяца после знакомства, в один из тех редких вечеров, когда Гарри затаскивал его в библиотеку особняка, чтобы обсудить успехи в учебе. Он просто бессовестно залип на губах Гарри, а затем поднялся с кресла, шагнул вперед и, склонившись, прижался к ним своими, не задумываясь о последствиях. В те времена Эггзи вообще до обидного мало думал головой, поддаваясь порывам, благодаря чему и ухватил самую большую удачу в своей жизни: Гарри, откинувшись на спинке кресла, ответил на его поцелуй.  
Но даже тогда, почти в самом начале, у них двоих уже было общее прошлое, а теперь Эггзи для Гарри Харта просто незнакомый мальчишка, чистый лист без единой буквы.   
Незнакомцу Гарри не простит ни взглядов, ни тем более поцелуя, так что Эггзи просто стоит смириться с этим прямо сейчас, около палаты, и не питать ложных надежд.  
Держаться от Гарри подальше – самое меньшее, чем Эггзи может отплатить ему за все, что Гарри для него сделал. И, определенно, самое правильное.  
Но как же это будет непросто, с глухой тоской понимает Эггзи, быстро отвернувшись от стекла и решительно, не давая себе возможности передумать, направляясь к выходу из лазарета.


	3. Дом, в котором

Гарри по утрам – ленивый и сонный, кто бы мог подумать. Всегда такой безукоризненно собранный, в собственной постели он превращается в обычного, немолодого уже мужчину, обожающего переставить будильник на полчаса позже и снова уткнуться в подушку. Наверное, именно поэтому Гарри всегда и опаздывает, хотя Эггзи готов признать, его кровать и впрямь самое замечательное место на земле, особенно когда Гарри прижимается к его спине и расслабленно ведет ладонью по бедру.   
Гарри горячий, он словно бы пышет жаром, оставляет пылающее клеймо у Эггзи на плече, мимолетно коснувшись кожи губами, и хрипло шепчет:  
– Доброе утро?  
Вместо ответа Эггзи перекатывается на живот и разводит ноги приглашающе, утыкаясь лбом в предплечье. Говорить не хочется, Эггзи уверен, голос его подведет, потому что нельзя без последствий кричать полночи, срывая горло от того, как тебя со знанием дела и полной самоотдачей вбивают в матрац. Но и молчать – тоже никак нельзя, поэтому лучше страдать от последствий, чем отказывать себе в удовольствии понервировать ближайших соседей.  
– Я могу и привыкнуть к такому началу дня, – хмыкает Гарри самодовольно, гладит кончиками пальцев растянутый вход и снова целует Эггзи в плечо.  
– Привыкай, – все-таки не удержавшись, сипит Эггзи, приподнимая бедра навстречу ласковой руке.  
Гарри тихо смеется.  
– Тогда тебе придется сюда переехать.  
– Заметано, – так же односложно откликается Эггзи и чуть слышно стонет, потому что Гарри ложится на него, вжимает своим телом в смятые, сбившиеся еще ночью в бесформенный ком простыни, и одним плавным движением входит на всю длину. Медленно, осторожно, но как же, черт возьми, идеально. Пожалуй, Эггзи тоже готов к такому привыкнуть.  
Гарри замирает на мгновение, шумно дышит, а затем легко сжимает зубами кожу у Эггзи на загривке, словно хищник, утверждающий свои права, и, прежде чем сорваться в бешеный ритм, очень серьезно говорит:  
– После отбора, Эггзи. Как бы все не обернулось, послезавтра ты перевозишь ко мне свои вещи.  
Эггзи резко распахивает глаза и в первые секунды даже не осознает, где находится. Дурман отступает медленно, словно бы нехотя, и оставляет после себя ноющую пустоту где-то под ребрами.   
Это сон, просто чертов гребаный сон. Дурацкие шутки подсознания, вернувшие Эггзи в тот единственный раз за несколько месяцев отношений, когда он проснулся рядом с Гарри, а сейчас...   
Сейчас не тот дом, не та постель и не то утро.  
Эггзи судорожно дышит ртом, пытаясь сморгнуть непрошеные слезы. Он знает, плакать – совсем не стыдно, это нормальная реакция организма на жгучую обиду или тоску, но детство в Камдене все же сделало свое черное дело: даже осознавая, что слезы – это очищение, Эггзи не может отделаться от стереотипа, что сопли распускают только девчонки. Он трет глаза кончиками пальцев, а потом, уткнувшись в подушку лицом, позорно скулит и со всей силы лупит по ней крепко сжатым кулаком, злясь на самого себя и – совсем немного – на Гарри.  
Послезавтра – не случилось. Эггзи встретил утро, которое должно было стать самым лучшим в его жизни, в бункере Валентайна, а Гарри – на больничной койке в лазарете «Кингсмен». В общем, совсем не так, как они вместе планировали, поэтому теперь Эггзи лежит в слишком большой для него одного кровати в пустом чужом доме, а место, где он был так счастлив и так полон надежд – всего в нескольких метрах. Всего, черт возьми, через три стены, но будто бы в другой, параллельной реальности, и скорее всего Эггзи там никогда больше не проснется, потому что Гарри его не помнит.  
Значит, и ему самому о Гарри лучше всего забыть.  
Накануне, когда Эггзи стоял напротив непрозрачного стекла, он будто бы для себя решил, что его Гарри там больше нет, есть какой-то другой, чужой и незнакомый, и это нужно принять как можно быстрее, чтобы не жить в иллюзорном мире, где Гарри когда-нибудь снова посмотрит на него и улыбнется уголком губ. Но уже сегодня вся решимость Эггзи разваливается на куски, стоит ему только вспомнить о том, как они с Гарри хотели ухватить свой кусок счастья и жизни, в которой по утрам можно просыпаться вместе, а не в разных концах Лондона.  
Теперь все эти планы попросту не имеют больше значения. Эггзи знает о диссоциативной амнезии немного, какие-то разрозненные факты, которые до рассвета гуглил в кабинете, опустошая одну кружку кофе за другой, потому что не хотел идти в постель. Но даже этих фактов вполне хватает, чтобы понять разумность решения Мерлина. Многие пациенты, вернув утраченные воспоминания, впадали в депрессию или попросту сходили с ума, не в силах справиться с тем, что пережили и что так предусмотрительно вытеснил из подсознания их мозг. Гарри, как и любой из описываемых больных, пережил многое, слишком многое, но он – совсем не из тех людей, которые тихо и незаметно съезжают с катушек. Гарри всегда любил рисоваться, отдавал заслуженную дань театральности и тщательно следил за каждым своим шагом, превращая серые будни в эффектное представление. Эггзи неплохо изучил его, пока была такая возможность, поэтому он уверен: Гарри Харт даже свое безумство сделает ярким и фееричным, таким, чтобы запомнилось всем и надолго. Он просто разрушит себя до основания, взорвется сверхновой и распылится в ничто, а Эггзи ничего не сможет с этим поделать.  
Так что – да, для Гарри лучшим выходом будет никогда не вспоминать Кентукки и то, что там произошло. Эггзи своими ушами слышал его голос тогда, слышал беспомощное и растерянное «все эти люди, я убил их, я хотел их убить» и понимает, что не желает Гарри всей этой боли снова. Гарри не виноват в том, что сделал, но и простить он себе этой бойни никогда не сможет.   
Безукоризненный и всегда собранный Гарри Харт оказался вовсе не железным, вопреки пересудам знавших его агентов.  
Кое-как выбравшись из постели, Эггзи медленно бредет в ванную и выкручивает на полную мощность холодный кран. Он чувствует себя совершенно разбитым, однако доведенные до автоматизма за несколько дней действия приводят мысли в порядок.  
Эггзи придирчиво выбирает сорочку к костюму, повязывает галстук идеальным виндзором, спускается вниз и принимается за приготовление завтрака. И лишь когда кофе с шипением выкипает, расплескиваясь по плите вонючей бурой лужей, Эггзи наконец выходит из ступора и понимает: насрать на спокойствие и душевное равновесие, просто насрать. Невозможно делать вид, что все в порядке, и не нужно, хотя бы наедине с собой.  
Дышать сразу становится легче, потому что признание проблемы – первый шаг к ее разрешению. Эггзи готов признать: он не в порядке, потому что хочется бросить все к чертовой матери, заявиться к Гарри в палату и рассказать, как они познакомились. Рассказать про библиотеку и тренировки в тире; про то, как Эггзи уже однажды сидел у его больничной койки и ждал, когда Гарри выйдет из комы. Говорить, пока язык не прилипнет к небу: про вторую примерочную, про правильный мартини, про тысячи мелочей, из которых складывается их общее прошлое, но вместо этого Эггзи лишь тянется за тряпкой и принимается оттирать плиту, чертыхаясь себе под нос.  
Сейчас Эггзи меньше всего на свете чувствует себя настоящим джентльменом, несмотря на костюм и модную стрижку; скорее, растерянным пацаном, зачем-то влезшим в чужие дорогущие шмотки. Маску кингсмена он натягивает уже на пороге, понимая, что если не поторопится, то всенепременно опоздает на собрание, и, подхватив с подставки зонт, шагает в новый день.  
Под ботинками негодующе шуршит газета – Эггзи так и не приучил себя забирать ее с крыльца вовремя и неспешно читать за завтраком, – и когда он наклоняется, чтобы поднять свежую прессу и оставить на комоде в прихожей, замечает, что дверь Гарри приоткрыта.  
Любопытство пополам с тревогой толкает Эггзи в спину, и он уже было собирается прокрасться в, по его сведениям, пустующий дом, как в проеме показывается пожилая леди в простом платье и на контрасте замысловатой шляпке. Эггзи с облегчением вздыхает.  
Он ни разу не встречался с экономкой Гарри, но отчего-то совершенно уверен, что это именно она, такая, как Гарри ее и описывал. Сухощавая, высокая, с кокетливыми ямочками на щеках и солнечной улыбкой, расцветающей на лице, стоит только ей увидеть Эггзи.  
– Доброе утро, – приветливо машет ему рукой леди, тщательно запирая дверь. – Вы новый сосед мистера Харта?  
Все так логично: хоть Гарри еще и не вернулся из лазарета, трудолюбивая и исполнительная мисс Эленберг уже вовсю готовит дом к приезду хозяина. Гарри всегда говорил, что его экономка – восьмое чудо света и, кажется, умеет читать мысли. Как же хорошо, что все это неправда, иначе бы сейчас вышло крайне неловко.  
– Доброе, мадам, – учтиво склоняет голову Эггзи в ответ и качает головой, понимая только сейчас, какого дурака свалял, когда согласился въехать в освободившийся особняк сэра Ланселота. Он мнется всего мгновение, а затем решительно и вдохновенно принимается врать: – И нет, не сосед, к большому сожалению. Временно остановился здесь по приглашению друга, пока не закончится ремонт в моем новом доме.  
– Весьма жаль, – замечает его собеседница, пряча ключи в старомодном ридикюле, – мистеру Харту пришлось бы по душе такое соседство. Ему нравятся воспитанные молодые люди вроде вас, а вот шумные безалаберные джентльмены вроде вашего друга – не слишком.  
Эггзи вежливо улыбается уголком губ, не вполне понимая, кого мисс Эленберг имеет в виду, а потом демонстративно бросает взгляд на часы и, извинившись, сваливает куда подальше.  
Только сейчас до Эггзи доходит весь ужас ситуации: если они с Гарри оба будут жить на Станхоуп Мьюс, в этот дом ни в коем случае нельзя привозить мать с сестрой. У Гарри отличная память на лица, и если он вот так, нос к носу, столкнется с матерью, вся их с Мерлином тщательно выстроенная легенда пойдет к черту: пусть Мишель Анвин и изменилась немало за последние восемнадцать лет, Гарри не идиот, он шпион с более чем тридцатилетним стажем и сумеет сопоставить факты. Рано или поздно Гарри догадается, кто Эггзи такой, и тогда черта с два он поверит Мерлину, что Эггзи – его кандидат и воспитанник. Складная история, в которой Гарри и Эггзи никогда не были знакомы, просто рухнет в одночасье, если Гарри поймет, кем был отец Эггзи, а этого допустить нельзя.  
Усаживаясь на заднее сидение кэба и называя адрес ателье на Севил Роу, Эггзи малодушно радуется, что не успел перевезти семью в новый дом, потому что потом поспешное бегство из Кенсингтона было бы сложно объяснить маме. Правильно говорит Гарри: решение, отложенное на потом, иногда оказывается самым верным из всех возможных, а вовсе не страхом перед переменами, как может показаться на первый взгляд.  
Этим же вечером Эггзи пакует чемодан и съезжает в ближайшую гостиницу, понятия не имея, что делать дальше. На Александра Роуд он возвращаться не собирается, не теперь, черт возьми.   
Нужно просто сделать паузу и все хорошенько обдумать, благо зарплата агента «Кингсмен» вполне покрывает текущие расходы на небольшой номер в уютном семейном отеле, а дальше Эггзи разберется.  
Возможно, снимет дом или просторную квартиру, чтобы забрать маму и Молли от Дина, это ему вполне по силам. Просто такие дела, как переезд, не терпят спешки, в этом Эггзи уже не раз успел убедиться на собственном опыте.

* * *

Когда Эггзи опускает на стол прямо перед Мерлином ключи от дома на Станхоуп Мьюс, тот лишь молча вскидывает бровь. Мерлин, разумеется, узнал связку, не мог не узнать, но он не задает вопросов, ждет пока Эггзи объяснится сам.  
– Я не смогу жить в этом доме, – не разочаровывает его Эггзи, а потом, бросив тоскливый взгляд на ключи, отступает от стола и виновато добавляет: – Простите, сэр.  
Мерлин задумчиво косится на связку и вздыхает так, будто ему приходится иметь дело с тяжелым душевнобольным.  
– И как, скажи на милость, ты собираешься работать в «Кингсмен», если ты даже встретиться у почтового ящика с Гарри трусишь? – наконец спокойно интересуется он, сложив руки в замок, и, помолчав, продолжает веско: – У нас нет больше свободной недвижимости в Лондоне...  
Весь его вид говорит о том, что Мерлин разочарован в Эггзи, в его профессионализме и, чего греха таить, в личных качествах тоже, поэтому Эггзи поспешно перебивает его:  
– И не нужно, я сам что-нибудь придумаю, правда, – бубнит он невнятно, а затем вскидывает подбородок и решительно добавляет, понимая, что внятных объяснений не избежать: – Дело не во мне, Мерлин. Вчера я столкнулся с экономкой Гарри и понял... Моя мама может с ним встретиться точно так же. Они знакомы. Гарри отдал ей медаль, когда отец…  
Мерлин смотрит на Эггзи долгим, оценивающим взглядом, а затем одним выверенным жестом открывает верхний ящик стола и сметает туда ключи ладонью, словно бы приняв решение.  
– Я найду тебе другой дом, – говорит он тоном, не допускающим возражений, а потом, задумавшись на мгновение, кивает каким-то своим мыслям и продолжает: – В Кенсингтоне вроде бы оставался еще один небольшой особняк от прежнего Гавейна. Его использовали как конспиративную квартиру, но, кажется, пришло время что-то менять.  
– Спасибо, Мерлин, – вымученно улыбается Эггзи, но Мерлин лишь отмахивается от него:  
– Не стоит. Молодец, что сказал мне, я не знал про твою мать. Эта ошибка могла бы дорого нам обойтись, – он выглядит слегка раздосадованным своей оплошностью, но быстро берет себя в руки. – А теперь ознакомься со своим новым профайлом и в стенах «Кингсмен» навсегда забудь, что твоя фамилия Анвин. Уверен, Гарри отлично помнит, как звали твоего отца.  
– Слушаюсь, – Эггзи берет протянутую через стол папку и раскрывает ее на первой странице, с любопытством разглядывая строчки.  
– С этого момента ты – Гэри Смит, – сухо продолжает Мерлин, а затем, чуть смягчившись, замечает: – Не «Эггзи», а Гэри. Отнесись к этому серьезно, это твое самое грандиозное прикрытие, сынок, не облажайся.  
Только сейчас Эггзи понимает, что Мерлин тоже волнуется, потому что та афера, которую они планируют провернуть – действительно сложная многоходовая операция, от которой зависит человеческая жизнь. Жизнь Гарри Харта, которая для них обоих бесценна, хоть и по разным причинам, поэтому Эггзи захлопывает папку и скупо кивает:  
– Так точно, сэр, – и, помолчав, тихо вздыхает: – Я сделаю все, что от меня зависит, чтобы Гарри ни о чем не догадался.  
И Мерлин неожиданно ободряюще ему улыбается, потому что, видимо, в полной мере осознает, что им предстоит.  
Пожалуй, с тоской понимает Эггзи, Мерлин все понимает куда лучше него самого.


	4. Знакомьтесь, Гарри Харт

Гарри выходит из лазарета спустя две недели. Эггзи узнает об этом случайно, когда за ланчем до глубины души возмущенная Рокси рассказывает ему, как столкнулась с Гарри в коридоре и в ответ на радушное приветствие получила лишь небрежный кивок и пару дежурных фраз.  
– Он назвал меня юной леди, представляешь? – горячится она, увлеченно поглощая свой салат с космической скоростью и непревзойденным изяществом прирожденной аристократки. Даже ругаться с набитым ртом у нее выходит изящно, Эггзи бы так не сумел. – Не Ланселотом, не сэром, ни даже Роксаной в конце концов. Будто я не кингсмен, а ошибка рекрутской системы, Эггзи.  
Эггзи рассерженно шипит на нее из-за своего ланчбокса, напоминая о вето на свое дурацкое прозвище, и Рокси пристыженно прикусывает язык.   
– Прости, я вечно забываю, вот же срань-то, – бормочет она, смачно хрустнув листом салата, а потом жалобно добавляет: – Хоть рот не раскрывай при тебе, честное слово.  
– Скажи мне, как он? – не обращая внимания на этот выпад, с замиранием сердца интересуется Эггзи. Он не видел Гарри с той ночи, когда стоял возле палаты, и теперь ему хочется знать. Знать, похудел ли Гарри, осунулся ли, остался ли у него шрам на виске, прибавилось ли еще седины в густой челке, но Рокси, кажется, воспринимает его вопрос иначе. Она тянется к своему остывшему чаю и, скривившись от первого глотка, осторожно замечает:  
– Знаешь, Гарри изменился. Я не помню, чтобы он был таким желчным и саркастичным, – Рокси мрачнеет, доливает себе горячей воды в чашку и невозмутимо продолжает: – Если он был таким же раньше, до тебя, я прекрасно понимаю, почему он не женат. Никто с таким говнюком в здравом уме не свяжется. Собственно, я и твоих-то мотивов в таком случае не понимаю, потому что серьезно, ты и этот брюзга?..  
Рокси ругается с истинно кингсменовским изяществом, чего только не наберешься в окружении приличных джентльменов, но не это цепляет Эггзи в ее словах.  
– А каким он был со мной? – уточняет он, внимательно следя за выражением лица Рокси.  
– Мягче? Спокойнее? – та задумчиво покусывает губу. – Гарри был терпимее и будто бы моложе, знаешь. От него так и веяло уверенностью и задором, а теперь он просто равнодушно полил меня дерьмом и пошел дальше. Картонка какая-то, а не Гарри Харт, серьезно.  
Слова Рокси словно кислота разъедают Эггзи изнутри. Он не хочет в них верить, но и опровергнуть – тоже не может. Более того, Эггзи отчаянно трусит, что при встрече с Гарри лишь убедится в ее правоте, поэтому он поступает как самый что ни на есть взрослый человек: упорно избегает любой возможности с Гарри пересечься.  
Два или три дня Эггзи с потрясающей изворотливостью в этом преуспевает: передвигается по коридорам «Кингсмен» перебежками, старается бывать на базе как можно реже и – собирает сплетни. О Гарри говорят все, кому не лень, ему даже не нужно особо напрягаться, потому что настоящие джентльмены на поверку оказываются теми еще любителями перемыть кости общим знакомым. Впрочем, это Эггзи стоило понять еще тогда, когда он узнал от Персиваля про чертов тотализатор на их с Гарри отношения, и не забывать уже никогда. Все что он слышит, иногда даже сам того не желая, неутешительно, поэтому Эггзи попросту перестает прислушиваться к кулуарным разговорам коллег и с тоской перебирает воспоминания в памяти, потому что это – единственное, что ему остается.  
Он знает Гарри лучше всех, видел его таким, каким не видел ни один из этих снобов: влюбленным, с сияющими глазами и мягкой ласковой улыбкой. Смеялся над его язвительными, порою на грани с едкостью, шутками и целовал сухие теплые губы.  
Гарри же, вернувшийся из Кентукки, не помнит о его существовании, и уж тем более не помнит, что у них были отношения. Его мозг начисто все стер, и Гарри даже рекрутского отбора не помнит, не помнит звонка из полицейского участка и долгих месяцев, когда они оба, черт возьми, менялись и подстраивались, учились доверять, сглаживая углы и постепенно открываясь не только друг другу, но и остальному миру.   
Гарри вылепил из него джентльмена словно из податливой глины и не заметил, как сам Эггзи случайно сделал его человеком, способным любить.   
Только сейчас Гарри снова пятьдесят два и в его жизни никогда не появлялся невоспитанный сопляк из лондонского гетто, способный вытянуть на поверхность все самое светлое, что только можно найти под дорогим костюмом. Гарри – одинокий стареющий джентльмен, женатый на своей работе и желчный без меры.  
Так с чего бы ему шутить с незнакомцем, с какой радости обнажать душу перед чужим человеком? Гарри Харт, о котором говорят, вовсе не его Гарри.  
Умом Эггзи это отлично понимает и даже постепенно начинает свыкаться с таким положением вещей, но все же оказывается совершенно не готов, когда Мерлин припирает его к стенке и безапелляционно заявляет:  
– Завтра в одиннадцать утра жду тебя в ателье. Пришло время познакомить Гарри и с тобой, если тянуть дальше – он может что-нибудь заподозрить.  
И – да, Мерлин как всегда прав, потому что Эггзи – единственный из молодых агентов, кого Галахад еще не видел.

* * *

Когда наутро Эггзи, замирая от ужаса, переступает порог зала совещаний на втором этаже, первое, что он слышит, это преисполненный язвительностью голос Гарри.  
– Мордредова задница, что за дерьмо вы на себя нацепили, молодой человек? – Гарри стоит к нему вполоборота и скептически разглядывает с ног до головы, сощурив глаза за стеклами очков. – Неужели никто не объяснил вам, что носить официальный костюм с броугами недопустимо? Оксфорды, юноша, а не броуги, обувь настоящего кингсмена, запомните это на всю жизнь.  
Эггзи стоит большого труда удержаться и не повторить за ним такие знакомые и отдающие болью за ребрами слова. Оксфорды, но не броуги, ну надо же! Кое-что не вырвать из памяти даже диссоциативной амнезии.  
– Я знаю, сэр, знаю, – Эггзи отмирает и сокрушенно, заливаясь краской, бормочет: – Просто именно сегодня Джей Би, мой пес, решил позавтракать в гардеробной, и он, как истинный джентльмен, выбрал оксфорды.  
– У вашего пса отменный вкус, а вы – безалаберный болван, раз не запираете гардеробную, – парирует Гарри, закатив глаза, и это жестоко даже для него. Эггзи и не знал, что Гарри Харт может быть таким засранцем.   
А Гарри тем временем, потеряв к Эггзи всякий интерес, переводит взгляд на Мерлина; его лицо выражает крайнюю скуку, и Мерлин, видя, что пауза  
затягивается, невозмутимо замечает:  
– Кстати, о мордредовой заднице, – он хмыкает, выразительно кивает на Эггзи и уже куда более насмешливо продолжает: – Познакомьтесь, Галахад, это сэр Мордред. Он стал рыцарем совсем недавно, как раз тогда, когда вы отдыхали в лазарете.  
Гарри, ничуть не смутившись, вздергивает бровь.  
– Надеюсь, что как и Артура, старого Мордреда вы все же убили, а не отправили в почетную отставку, – с непередаваемым сарказмом замечает он, покачав головой. – Это было бы милосердно, учитывая его преклонный возраст и букет несовместимых с нормальной жизнью болезней.  
– Подагра и геморрой еще никому не мешали жить, – сохраняя каменное спокойствие, возражает Мерлин, на что Гарри лишь невинно пожимает плечами:  
– Тебе, конечно, виднее, – и снова поворачивается к Эггзи, на этот раз уже с куда большим интересом его разглядывая, пока Эггзи сдавленно кашляет в кулак. К шуткам про геморрой из уст Гарри ни жизнь, ни Мерлин его не готовили.  
Мерлин же, решив, видимо, закрепить успех, продолжает как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Гэри, хочу представить вам наконец нашего лучшего, если не обращать внимания на скверный характер, агента, – он выдерживает короткую паузу и, махнув рукой в сторону Гарри, заканчивает: – Знакомьтесь, Гарри Харт, он же Галахад.  
Справиться с собой нелегко, потому что последние несколько минут напоминают Эггзи отвратительно нелепый фарс. Ему кажется, что вот-вот Мерлин и Гарри заговорщически переглянутся и рассмеются над тем, как здорово они его разыграли, но те остаются серьезными, и Эггзи сдается.  
– Гэри Смит к вашим услугам, сэр, – церемонно говорит он, протягивая Гарри ладонь. Это почти наглость по меркам настоящих джентльменов, не знакомых друг с другом, но Гарри благосклонно кивает, а затем, перехватив поудобнее зонт, делает шаг навстречу. Рукопожатие выходит неожиданно крепким, что особенно странно после отповеди про броуги, и Эггзи неуверенно улыбается, с ума сходя от сильных пальцев, неприлично долго задержавшихся в его ладони.  
– Слышал, вы приложили руку к спасению мира? – наконец отступая, светски интересуется Гарри, цепко рассматривая его лицо.  
– Совсем немного, мистер Харт, – Эггзи опускает взгляд, как по нотам разыгрывая искреннее смущение человека, который ничего, в сущности, не сделал, и Гарри хмыкает:  
– Отрадно слышать, что хоть кто-то отлично повеселился в тот во всех смыслах знаменательный день, – по его тону невозможно понять, шутит он или сетует, что сам пропустил веселье.   
Мерлин, кажется, тоже затрудняется ответить себе на этот вопрос, потому что он недовольно фыркает, но все же никак не комментирует сказанное Гарри. Вместо этого он бросает беглый взгляд на часы и виновато говорит:  
– Вынужден вас оставить, джентльмены. Миссия Ланселота начинается через пятнадцать минут, мне нужно подготовиться.  
– Ну разумеется, – кивает Гарри, но как только Мерлин – чертов предатель! – скрывается за дверью, едко добавляет: – Ланселот. Кажется, пока я был в вынужденном отпуске, тут все рехнулись.  
– Почему вы так считаете, сэр? – вежливо осведомляется Эггзи, прикидывая, как бы и ему куда-нибудь смыться под благовидным предлогом.  
– Мальчик мой, этой юной леди место в пансионате для благородных девиц или в гостиной фамильного особняка, – Гарри скорбно качает головой, но потом все же смягчается. – В крайнем случае – в координаторской, если Мерлину так уж она нравится, а не в поле. Ланселот не умеет держать эмоции в себе, слишком открытая и прямолинейная. Ведется на малейшие провокации. Не далее как пару дней назад я имел возможность в этом убедиться лично.  
Эггзи не смеет возражать, но и согласиться с такой характеристикой Рокси он тоже не готов. Да и Гарри, помни он последние несколько лет, так бы не говорил.   
Гарри нравилась Рокси, он считал ее смелой и целеустремленной, волевой и рассудительной. Настоящим кингсменом, как он сам утверждал.   
Просто Гарри, которого они с Рокс знали, больше нет, и чем раньше Эггзи это поймет, тем проще ему будет общаться с этим незнакомым пока, язвительным джентльменом, по иронии судьбы имеющим в своем распоряжении лицо Гарри Харта, поэтому Эггзи заталкивает свое возмущение куда поглубже и вежливо улыбается.  
Новоиспеченный Мордред, встретившись впервые с широко известным в узких кругах Галахадом, не решился бы спорить и высказывать свое нихрена не ценное мнение, как бы ему этого не хотелось и как бы не бесила его мысль о том, что Гарри ведет себя как конченый мудак. Эггзи готов к этому, Мерлин предупреждал его, что будет как угодно, только не легко, вот только на душе все равно гадко от невозможности вступиться за Рокси.   
Однако он молчит; Эггзи хорошо выучил свою роль, чтобы понимать: сейчас не время возвращаться к старым привычкам и огрызаться на каждый едкий комментарий, поэтому он почтительно кивает, изо всех сил, впрочем, сжимая пальцы на ручке зонта.

* * *

Как Эггзи и предполагал, увидеть Гарри живым и здоровым, но совершенно чужим становится для него едва ли не самым тяжелым испытанием из всех, что ему приходилось преодолевать в своей жизни. Пожалуй, лишь мерзкая рожа покойного Артура и хладнокровное «пристрели собаку» были для его выдержки чем-то похожим. Встреча с Гарри не снимает гору у Эггзи с плеч, она все только еще больше усложняет, потому что каким-то непостижимым образом он приходится Гарри по душе: в нелепых броугах со строгим костюмом, дерзнувший первым предложить ладонь для рукопожатия. Гарри совсем как прежде называет его «мальчик мой», отчитывает за неподобающее поведение при случае, и даже однажды сам поправляет узел галстука, встретив Эггзи в коридоре.   
Эггзи принимает все эти внезапные знаки внимания безропотно, изредка осмеливаясь на ответную улыбку, и зовет Гарри мистером Хартом.   
«Мистер Харт, Мерлин просил вам передать, что ждет вас в кабинете уже два часа».   
«Сэр Галахад, позвольте поздравить вас с успешным завершением миссии».   
«У вас потрясающий цвет сорочки, сэр, вам идет».  
Как угодно называет его Эггзи, только не так, как хочется больше всего на свете.  
Мерлин смотрит на него с сочувствием и старается составить расписание миссий без накладок, после чего дышать становится немного свободнее: по крайней мере у Эггзи теперь случаются удачные недели, когда он может ни разу не пересечься с Гарри на базе. К большому разочарованию последнего, не упускает случая заметить Мерлин, передавая Эггзи инструкции по очередной миссии.  
У Гарри пробел в биографии, и он отлично это осознает, однако вместо ожидаемой реакции – попыток вернуть утраченное, хоть как-то восполнить зияющую пустоту и наскоро заштопать дыры в памяти, – Гарри необычайно спокоен. Он живет так, будто бы его вовсе не интересует происходившее в последние три года, не пытается изучить отчеты о свои миссиях или расспросить кого-нибудь из рыцарей. Не то чтобы это бы помогло Гарри восстановить реальную картину событий – Мерлин вполне доступно объяснил всем и каждому в «Кингсмен», что случится с тем, кто распустит язык, – но он мог хотя бы попытаться, а Гарри не предпринимает ничего.  
Это вызывает недоумение; Эггзи, конечно, читал, что с некоторыми так и происходит, но даже не думал, что Гарри будет настолько равнодушен к своему прошлому. Будто бы он попросту и в мыслях не может допустить, что забыл что-то важное. Будто бы не верит, что важное могло произойти с кем-то вроде него.  
Гарри предпочитает набирать побольше заданий, в свойственной ему небрежной манере язвить в адрес окружающих, издеваться над Мерлином и, как ни странно, совсем незло подшучивать над Эггзи, сталкиваясь с ним в стенах особняка или в ателье. Кажется, Гарри все устраивает, и Эггзи остается лишь смириться с тем, что свести общение с Гарри к необходимому минимуму у него попросту не выйдет, даже если сильно постараться.

* * *

Дрова в камине тихо трещат, когда огонь занимается наконец как следует, и Эггзи со вздохом опускается в кресло, вытягивая гудящие ноги. И если, впервые увидев эти древние врата, вне всяких сомнений ведущие прямиком в ад, посреди своего кабинета, Эггзи недоумевал, какой идиот додумался вывести сюда камин, то теперь, по прошествии времени, он безмерно признателен этому гениальному человеку.  
Эггзи вернулся из Венесуэлы всего пару часов назад и чувствует себя совершенно вымотанным, однако мысли о том, чтобы принять душ и забраться в постель, даже не возникает у него в голове. Эггзи знает, стоит ему закрыть глаза, с комфортом устроившись под тонким прохладным одеялом, как уже спустя несколько часов он подскочит как ужаленный, хватая ртом воздух. Всегда подскакивает, с тех самых пор, как Гарри пришел в себя.   
Ему не снятся миссии, не снятся убитые и покалеченные в их ходе люди; у Эггзи на диво крепкая психика, как и подобает шпиону, который каждый день должен быть готов лишить кого-нибудь жизни, если потребуется, а потом не слишком терзаться угрызениями совести по этому поводу. Эггзи прошел отличный стресс-тест при вступлении в должность, так что нет.   
Ему не снятся мертвецы, ему снится Гарри. Улыбающийся, ласковый и знакомый до последней морщинки в уголках глаз, поэтому, думает Эггзи, лучше вовсе не ложиться, пока он не почувствует себя так, будто сию же секунду вырубится от усталости. Это – самый верный способ спать без снов, хоть и не самый приятный.  
Гораздо приятнее было бы напиться до беспамятства, но жизнь в новом доме с семьей налагает на Эггзи некоторые обязательства, например, соблюдать простое правило: отсутствие в доме алкоголя, даже самого элитного, и даже для гостей. Мама, вырвавшись с Александра Роуд от вечно пьяного Дина и его компании, крайне болезненно относится теперь ко всему, что имеет градус выше, чем у кефира, и Эггзи, понимая и принимая ее страхи, самолично вылил единственную початую бутылку виски в раковину.  
Лучше бы припрятал в своем кабинете, размышляет Эггзи мрачно, поднимаясь на ноги и осторожно переступая через Джей Би, дремлющего на коврике. Сейчас виски бы пригодился, но чего нет – того нет, поэтому он решительно выбирается из кабинета, погруженного в полумрак, и направляется на кухню за травяным чаем.  
Их новый дом, принадлежавший когда-то сэру Гавейну, совсем не похож на светлый уютный особняк сэра Ланселота. Старинный и просторный, со скрипучими ступенями, пыльными книгами в библиотеке и застекленной террасой, примыкающей к кабинету, он безумно напоминает древний рыцарский замок, уставленный антикварной мебелью и заселенный от фундамента до чердака привидениями.   
Сначала дом безумно не нравится Эггзи, но мать – и в особенности Молли с Джей Би – приходят в восторг от нового жилища, едва переступив порог, и Эггзи вынужден смириться с мрачным древним монстром, потому что для кого еще он все это затеял, если не для них.  
Впрочем, совсем скоро Эггзи с удивлением понимает, что и сам проникся симпатией к дому, особенно когда мама с энтузиазмом берется за генеральную уборку, а следом – за чистку ковров, мебели и столового серебра. В некогда мрачном старинном особняке появляется уют, а в глазах мамы – такая благодарность, что Эггзи ни о чем больше не жалеет.  
Мать не спрашивает, откуда у него деньги; оброненной с теплой улыбкой фразы «оксфорды, но не броуги», сшитого на заказ костюма и постоянных отлучек ей вполне хватает, чтобы понять, во что ввязался Эггзи, но бури не следует. Мама просто принимает его решение и соглашается с ним, оставив свое мнение при себе. Наверное, с того самого дня, как Гарри принес в их квартиру медаль, она просто всегда знала в глубине души, что рано или поздно это случится.  
Миновав темную лестницу, Эггзи осторожно, стараясь создавать как меньше шума, прокрадывается в кухню. Он вовсе не прячется, это недостойно настоящего джентльмена, бродящего по ночам в собственном доме. Просто полы, все еще не отремонтированные после переезда, совсем рассохлись, и если наступить на одну из особо рассыпающихся половиц, ее скрип не то что весь дом перебудит, но и пару соседних потревожит. Эггзи с досадой закусывает губу и клянет себя на чем свет стоит: обещал ведь матери найти мастера, и за собственными, несомненно возвышенными, как же иначе, страданиями совсем забыл.  
С мыслью, что пора бы завести ежедневник, Эггзи включает на кухне свет и едва не подпрыгивает на месте, заметив у раковины маму со стаканом воды.  
– Не спится? – мягко интересуется та, допивая воду и устраивая стакан в сушилке. – Кошмары?  
– Вроде того, – соглашается Эггзи, раскрывая шкафчик с чаем, а потом все же признается нехотя: – Я не ложился.  
Мама обеспокоенно оглядывает его с ног до головы, и Эггзи криво ухмыляется; он прекрасно знает, как выглядит – всклокоченные волосы, круги под глазами, посеревшее лицо, – и лишь надеется, что мама, как и всегда, не станет задавать лишних вопросов.  
Он ошибается.  
– Что с тобой происходит, детка? – мама отбирает жестяную банку с чаем и принимается колдовать с заварником, а затем, на мгновение оторвавшись от своего занятия, неуверенно предполагает: – У тебя проблемы в... ателье?  
И Эггзи решается. Пусть лучше она знает хотя бы часть правды, чем, будучи в полнейшем неведении, напридумывает себе черт знает что. Из-за смерти отца мама прекрасно понимает, какими могут быть последствия у проблем «в ателье» , сколько бы они оба ни пытались не обращать внимания на этого слона в комнате.  
Эггзи прислоняется бедром к массивной кухонной тумбе, скрещивание руки на груди и тихо говорит:  
– Это не связано с работой, по крайней мере, напрямую, – он опускает голову и вздыхает почти обреченно. – Просто пытаюсь понять, как забыть человека, которого люблю.  
Мама изумленно вскидывает брови.  
– Вы расстались с Роксаной? – и ее вопрос для Эггзи оказывается тем самым, который он меньше всего ожидал услышать. На секунду Эггзи даже дар речи теряет, потому что, серьезно, Рокси?..  
– О господи, нет, – торопливо перебивает он мать, не желая узнать о себе еще что-нибудь, о чем даже не подозревал. – Нет, даже не близко. Как тебе вообще в голову такое пришло, ма? Мы с Рокси не... – Эггзи фыркает, решив, что Рокс тоже повеселит предположение об их несуществующих отношениях, а потом раздосадованно машет рукой: – Вот дерьмо. Ладно, просто забудь, хорошо?  
Не вспомнив даже про чай, Эггзи уже было собирается под шумок выскользнуть из кухни, но мама неожиданно окликает его, и Эггзи замирает на пороге.  
– Он умер?  
– Что? – Эггзи резко оборачивается и смотрит на мать почти с ужасом, а потом уточняет: – Вернее, кто?  
Перед мысленным взором проносятся все их общие знакомые, которые, чисто гипотетически, могли умереть, поэтому когда мама вновь заговаривает, Эггзи не может сдержать вздоха облегчения.  
– Человек, которого ты хочешь забыть – он умер? – напряженно спрашивает мама, сжимая в руках банку с чаем. Эггзи видит, разговор ей не очень-то по душе, как и ему самому, но догадаться, почему она не хочет оставлять эту тему, несложно: Мишель Анвин есть что рассказать про отношения между живыми и мертвыми.  
– Да лучше бы умер, – вырывается у Эггзи неожиданно честно, а потом он вздыхает и, привалившись к стене, горько добавляет: – Лучше бы он и вправду умер, мам. То, какой он сейчас – это не жизнь, а существование.  
Ну вот Эггзи наконец и признает вслух то, о чем даже подумать раньше боялся.  
Был бы рад Гарри, если бы узнал, что живет чужой жизнью, жизнью себя-из-прошлого? Был бы им благодарен за то, что у него отняли самое дорогое – право выбора?  
Сам Эггзи предпочел бы сдохнуть, чем снова стать тем, кем был еще чуть больше года назад – малолетним преступником, угоняющим чужие тачки и понятия не имеющем о том, что все может быть – и было – по-другому.  
Не помнить себя и своего прошлого – хуже смерти, поэтому – да, Эггзи предпочел бы сдохнуть и, насколько он знает, Гарри поступил бы так же.  
Вернее, Гарри так и поступил. Он подставился под пулю Валентайна, хотя прекрасно знал, что помимо дротика в наручном «Бремонте», в его распоряжении окажется любой специалист по работе с памятью, стоит только вернуться в Лондон. Самый лучший, которого «Кингсмен» сможет разыскать.  
Гарри не хотел забывать о бойне в церкви, но и жить с этим дерьмом он не хотел. Гарри просто хотел умереть, а они – Борс, Мерлин, Моргана и сам Эггзи – ему не позволили.  
– Он болен? – осторожно интересуется мама, вырывая Эггзи из мрачных размышлений, и он пожимает плечами:  
– Можно и так сказать. У него амнезия. Несчастный случай, знаешь… – а потом, запнувшись на мгновение, все же заканчивает: – И шансов, что воспоминания вернутся, нет.  
Эггзи откровенно кривит душой, но и сказать, что он обманывает – тоже нельзя: шансов действительно нет, потому что они с Мерлином собственноручно отрезали Гарри все пути к информации.  
– Он просто не помнит меня и все, – подводит итог Эггзи, когда молчание затягивается, и, оторвавшись от созерцания пола, замечает, что мама смотрит на него вовсе не с жалостью.   
– Тогда попробуй начать все заново, – уверенно заявляет она, отбрасывая со лба челку и подходя ближе с кружкой ароматного чая. – Познакомься с ним еще раз. Начни с нуля. Кто знает, может, в тебя можно влюбиться дважды.  
Эггзи благодарно улыбается, забирая из ее рук кружку, а затем все же решается уточнить:  
– Ма, ты же понимаешь, что мы говорили о мужчине, не о девушке? – раз уж так случилось, что сегодня у них ночь откровенности, не помешало бы вытащить из шкафа еще один припылившийся скелет, думает Эггзи почти весело.  
– Ох детка, я еще не совсем выжила из ума, – мама неожиданно смеется и машет рукой. – Если бы мы говорили о девушке, ты бы не повторял так упорно «он» раз за разом.  
Эггзи смотрит на нее и не понимает, за что ему так повезло с матерью.  
– И ты ничего не скажешь? – наконец интересуется он, делая первый глоток. Чай безумно вкусный, куда вкуснее виски, что бы там Эггзи не думал еще полчаса назад.  
– Скажу, конечно, – мама невозмутимо кивает, делает эффектную паузу, а потом улыбается тепло: – Удачи, Эггзи. Она тебе пригодится.  
И мама, конечно же, права. Во всем. Эггзи почти уверен, что в него вполне можно влюбиться дважды, потому что он везучий засранец и определенно нравится Гарри, пусть даже они и едва знакомы.


	5. Игры вслепую

Эггзи опаздывает, опаздывает на целых десять, мать его, минут, потому что за завтраком, когда Джей Би неожиданно залаял где-то в глубине дома, опрокинул на свежеотутюженный костюм свой кофе. Пришлось, разумеется, переодеваться, поминутно чертыхаясь и поминая недобрым словом семейную идиллию, всеми красками играющую на первом этаже собачьим повизгиванием и звонким смехом Молли.  
Кого он обманывает, думает Эггзи, поспешно кивая мистеру Сильверу за стойкой и вваливаясь в первую примерочную: он готов хоть трижды за утро менять костюм, пока некогда гулкий и мрачный особняк полнится шумом и возней. Пока в этом особняке живет его семья, наконец-то беззаботная и счастливая, как Эггзи всегда и мечтал.  
– Вижу, вы наконец вспомнили дорогу в третью примерочную, – ехидно приветствует его Гарри, прикладывая ладонь к старинному зеркалу и активируя лифт. Гарри старается выглядеть равнодушным, но в его голосе слишком явно читается одобрение, чтобы его не заметить. – Заведите себе запасную пару обуви, Модред, потому что…  
– Оксфорды, но не броуги – обувь настоящего кингсмена, я помню, – весело подхватывает Эггзи, подмигивая ему. Он спешно приглаживает растрепавшуюся челку и поправляет очки.   
Встретить Гарри здесь, в лифте, он, конечно, не ожидал, но это – определенно приятный сюрприз.   
Платформа спускается все ниже под землю, и Эггзи невольно вспоминает день, когда очутился здесь впервые, как и сейчас – с Гарри. Он тогда широко раскрывал рот от удивления, ловя каждое слово и стараясь выглядеть как можно менее глупо. Получалось плохо.  
– А вы быстро учитесь, – с легким недоумением, но не без самодовольства кивает Гарри, когда они оказываются наконец возле капсулы подземки.  
– Стараюсь, сэр, – Эггзи улыбается в ответ и машет рукой в сторону кресел: – После вас.  
Ему нравится удивлять Гарри своими хорошими манерами, хоть и хочется иногда схватить его за лацканы пиджака и прокричать: эй, смотри, какой я стал! смотри, это все твоя заслуга! Но Эггзи лишь устраивается в кресле напротив и прикрывает глаза, когда от скорости его привычно вжимает в спинку сидения. Он знает, что Гарри тоже не слишком-то любит трепать языком в капсуле, поэтому подает голос только тогда, когда поднимается с места:  
– Было приятно с вами увидеться, – а затем, уже бросив виноватый взгляд на часы, добавляет: – Хорошего дня, Галахад.  
Гарри тоже поднимается с места, хоть и не так поспешно, и неожиданно улыбается Эггзи уголком губ:  
– И вам хорошего, Мордред.  
Эггзи знает, что получит от леди Гвиневры нагоняй за опоздание, но, почти бегом несясь к ее кабинету, уже не чувствует себя виноватым нисколечко. Его даже не страшит выговор, потому что если бы не разлитый кофе – боже, благослови Джей Би и его привычку внезапно лаять как целая стая собак, – он бы не начал день со встречи с Гарри. За это можно и потерпеть недовольство леди Гвиневры, потому что оно того стоило.  
Несясь по коридору, Эггзи с удивлением понимает, что жизнь постепенно входит в колею. Не привычную, конечно, совершенно новую, но по-своему привлекательную, и то, что Эггзи еще совсем недавно считал худшей из катастроф, оборачивается лишь возможностью заново пройти уровень. Как в компьютерной игре, когда ты, развлечения ради, с прокачанным персонажем возвращаешься к началу и щелкаешь некогда сложные миссии словно орешки.   
Эггзи знает все привычки Гарри наизусть; знает, когда стоит промолчать и не ввязываться в дискуссию, а когда стоит задиристо усмехнуться и влезть в спор. Помнит шутки, которые придутся ему по душе, и невинные подколки, которые только раззадорят, а не разозлят.   
И если подумать, Эггзи чертовски повезло, что у него есть второй шанс воспользоваться всеми этими знаниями.

* * *

– Ты действуешь на него магически, – резюмирует Мерлин, с грохотом опуская на барную стойку свою кружку и жестом подзывая бармена. Когда он вновь поворачивается к Эггзи, выражение лица у него то еще. – Я серьезно. Любого другого Гарри бы со свету сжил после такого знакомства, а тебя, как видишь, нет.  
Они сидят в одном из ближайших к ателье пабов словно заговорщики, и, прикрываясь дружеской попойкой, сплетничают не хуже своих коллег, которых Эггзи еще совсем недавно за это порицал. В стенах «Кингсмен» Гарри обсуждать не слишком-то хочется, чтобы не разлетелись слухи, а пиво здесь действительно ничего, поэтому Эггзи такой расклад вполне устраивает.  
– Более того, сегодня утром Гарри пожелал мне хорошего дня, – фыркает он в ответ, тоже придвигая кружку к краю стойки.   
– Уверен, что это не уловка? – как бы невзначай бросает Мерлин, а потом, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, невинно замечает: – Той очаровательной леди в Кентукки он тоже пожелал хорошего дня, а потом вышиб мозги.  
И Эггзи радуется, что пиво в его кружке закончилось; если бы он сейчас пил, то непременно бы поперхнулся.  
– Не самая лучшая тема для шуток, а? – закашлявшись, говорит он и выразительно закатывает глаза. Мерлин, хмыкнув, кивает:  
– Согласен, – а потом уже куда серьезнее интересуется: – Итак, думаешь Гарри подозревает что-нибудь?  
И это действительно вовсе не беспричинное беспокойство. Эггзи прекрасно понимает, куда клонит Мерлин: Гарри Харт, язвительный и бесцеремонный с другими молодыми агентами, уделяет Эггзи слишком много внимания, которое вовсе нельзя назвать невинным. Взгляды, жесты, терпеливый тон, – все выглядит слишком похожим на то, как они двое сближались в прошлый раз.   
– Думаю он просто на меня запал. Опять. Я же красавчик, Мерлин, – Эггзи пожимает плечами и довольно ухмыляется, стараясь не показывать, насколько сильно его самого радует такое положение вещей.  
– Нет, это просто Гарри предсказуемый старый извращенец, – не остается в долгу Мерлин, подвигая к себе вновь наполненную кружку, а затем язвительно добавляет: – Или же, в его вкусе молоденькие восторженные мальчики. В такие подробности я, к счастью, не посвящен.  
Эггзи проглатывает издевку даже не изменившись в лице. В конце концов, они с Мерлином через многое вместе прошли, чтобы позволять себе такие дружеские шутки, так что Эггзи не обижается.  
– Поставь меня к нему в напарники? – неожиданно осмелев, просит он у Мерлина вместо того, чтобы ввязаться в дискуссию о вкусах Гарри Харта и его предпочтениях в постели. Это кажется Эггзи отличной идеей, особенно после пива, но вот Мерлин, по всей видимости, совсем не разделяет его оптимизма:  
– Нет, Эггзи, слишком неосмотрительно находиться к Гарри так близко, – качает головой он и поджимает губы.  
– Да брось, понятно же, что я ему нравлюсь, – Эггзи предпринимает еще одну попытку. – К тому же, это было бы логично – приставить молодого агента перенимать опыт у сэра Галахада, великого и ужасного. Согласись, дела с кадрами у нас сейчас обстоят не самым лучшим образом.  
Мерлин скептически приподнимает бровь, но Эггзи плевать на его скепсис. Эггзи сейчас готов молить и угрожать, апеллировать к здравому смыслу и самому Сатане, лишь бы добиться желаемого, однако, он, кажется, недооценивает Мерлина, потому что тот хладнокровно возражает:  
– Вот именно, ты ему нравишься, в этом-то и проблема, – а потом тон его смягчается, и Мерлин пожимает плечами: – Хочешь общаться с Гарри – ради бога, я не могу тебе запретить, тем более что ты все равно плевать хотел на мои запреты, но на миссиях ты с ним работать не будешь.   
– Но ты же сам сказал, что я плевать хотел… – обнадеженный, Эггзи быстро вскидывается, но Мерлин поспешно его обрывает:  
– Это не обсуждается, Мордред. Галахад не будет твоим напарником, – он вздыхает, разом ополовинивает кружку и тихо продолжает: – Я не хочу рисковать вами обоими, потому что личные и профессиональные отношения не должны пересекаться.  
– Я вот не пойму, тебе совсем заняться нечем, кроме как лезть в чужие отношения? – закатив глаза, интересуется Эггзи. Вопрос, в общем-то, риторический и не предполагает ответа, но Мерлин неожиданно с достоинством отвечает:  
– Нечем, – и Эггзи не удерживается.  
– Ну так и пригласи Рокси куда-нибудь, она давно по твоей лысине вздыхает, – ехидно предлагает он, прикрываясь кружкой. – У вас много общих интересов, знаешь ли. Например, рассказывать мне, какой я идиот и кретин.  
Эггзи почти ждет гневной отповеди, но Мерлин тушуется и отводит взгляд, от чего сразу становится понятно: он совершенно случайно попал в точку.  
– Да ладно, – потрясенно тянет Эггзи, а потом весело прыскает: – И это Гарри ты называл старым извращенцем! Я, между прочим, в курсе, что вы ровесники.  
– Роксана не должна узнать об этом разговоре, – напряженно вздыхает Мерлин, но Эггзи уже не остановить:  
– Черта с два, – смеется он и откидывается назад, едва не навернувшись с барного стула. – Нужно же и мне как-то развлекаться за чужой счет, раз в нашей организации такая добрая традиция возведена в абсолют.  
Взгляд Мерлина явственно обещает ему адские муки, но Эггзи лишь отмахивается и снова прикладывается к своей кружке. Ему совсем не страшно, потому что каким бы грозным Мерлин не казался раньше, дружба с ним дает некоторые привилегии, и Эггзи всерьез настроен воспользоваться каждой из них.   
Например, доводить до белого каления неуместными шуточками про Рокси. Мерлин, что и говорить, заслужил их, когда неосмотрительно издевался над самим Эггзи.

* * *

Решение начать с нуля меняет многое, и если еще месяц назад Эггзи чувствовал себя обманутым ребенком, которому на Рождество вручили пустую коробку вместо горячо желанного подарка, то теперь он уже научился радоваться простым мелочам.  
Эггзи отчаянно флиртует с Гарри при полном его попустительстве; шутит, подмигивает при случае, приносит по вечерам в библиотеку не одну чашку чая, а две, и, разумеется, старается выглядеть как можно менее восторженным. Получается у него, надо сказать, хреново, но Гарри такое внимание, по всей видимости, льстит, потому что он все чаще засиживается с Эггзи допоздна у камина, улыбается уголком губ на нелепые попытки казаться опытнее и взрослее и, черт возьми, оживает. Эггзи готов поклясться, что с каждой такой улыбкой он все отчетливее слышит тонкий хруст, с которым разламывается ледяная маска идеального и язвительного кингсмена Гарри Харта.  
Эггзи кажется, что он и сам влюбляется снова, особенно когда Гарри впервые называет его по имени, а не звучным, но все еще режущим слух титулом.  
– Позвольте спросить, Гэри, откуда вы знаете, какой чай я предпочитаю? – слегка рассеянно интересуется он, отпивая глоток из тонкой, почти прозрачной фарфоровой чашки. Классический «Эрл Грей» с кощунственно чуждыми ему двумя веточками свежей мяты – и Гарри блаженно прикрывает глаза, смакуя вкус.  
Я помню не только какой чай ты пьешь, но и на каком боку спишь, хочется сказать ему в ответ, но Эггзи лишь улыбается.  
– Мерлин рассказал, – пожимает плечами он, с трудом не дернувшись от того, как незнакомо из уст Гарри звучит это самое «Гэри». В конце концов, Эггзи был готов к этому, хоть и не ожидал, что Гарри так быстро перейдет от сэра Мордреда к Гэри.  
– А ваш наставник, оказывается, не умеет хранить секретов, – Гарри скептически приподнимает бровь, а затем хмыкает: – Впрочем, могу его понять. Отказать вам – и впрямь тяжелая задача, я бы тоже вряд ли сумел.  
– Да бросьте, Галахад, я просто подумал, что чашка чая поможет вам расслабиться, – Эггзи, смутившись, разглядывает носки своих начищенных ботинок, а потом, вскинув подбородок, виновато добавляет: – Вы выглядели уставшим, когда уходили с собрания и...  
– Странно, как Мерлин не посоветовал вам прихватить с собой бутылку скотча, – Гарри тихо смеется, пальцами коснувшись виска, и снова делает глоток.  
– Он и посоветовал, но я счел это неуместным, – Эггзи неловко, но он все же набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и торопливо, сбивчиво добавляет: – Вы ведь наверняка все еще принимаете лекарства, и я не был уверен... То есть, я случайно в курсе, и... А, дьявол! Простите, сэр, Я, кажется, позволил себе лишнего. Я пойду, ладно? Еще раз прошу прощения.  
Эггзи стремительно разворачивается, пряча от Гарри лицо, и проклинает себя последними словами. Болван, идиот, тупица, надо же было так забыться, чтобы навязывать новому, незнакомому Гарри Харту свою чертову заботу. Это прежний Гарри, с которым у него были серьезные отношения и далеко идущие планы, нормально бы отнесся к такому вопиющему нарушению личного пространства, а Гарри, который его не помнит, вовсе не такой мягкий и не станет терпеть наглости от человека, которого едва знает.   
Эггзи успевает сделать ровно два широких шага, прежде чем Гарри окликает его.  
– Гэри... постойте, – когда Эггзи осторожно оборачивается на голос, Гарри даже позу не меняет, так и сидит с чашкой в руках, небрежно закинув ногу на ногу. Однако на лице его вовсе нет ни злости, ни раздражения, лишь легкое удивление и еще что-то, чего Эггзи не может понять. Гарри смотрит на него внимательно, а затем, убедившись, что Эггзи больше не собирается убегать и готов его слушать, спокойно продолжает: – Все в порядке, вы не сделали ничего дурного. Обо мне давно никто не беспокоился, так что это даже в некотором роде льстит.  
Гарри усмехается грустно, а затем, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, предлагает:  
– Составите мне компанию?  
И Эггзи не верит своим ушам. Ему кажется, его сегодняшняя назойливость должна была стать последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Гарри, Мерлин предупреждал, что Гарри Харт трехлетней давности – весьма вспыльчивый джентльмен, и рано или поздно ему наскучат неловкие подкаты, но нет. По всей видимости, Мерлин был неправ, и уставший от одиночества Гарри поддался, незаметно для себя, обаянию Эггзи или же очарованию момента. В очередной раз поддался, черт его возьми.  
– Вы серьезно? – все же уточняет Эггзи, робко приподнимая уголки губ.  
– Ну разумеется, что за глупые вопросы, Гэри, – Гарри закатывает глаза и, махнув в сторону столика, ехидно добавляет: – Поверьте, даже я не в силах выпить весь чайник в одиночку, что бы там вам обо мне не рассказывали, так что поищите в шкафу еще одну чашку и присаживайтесь.  
– Спасибо, сэр Галахад, – разом повеселев, Эггзи спешит к старинному, как впрочем и все остальное в особняке «Кингсмен», секретеру, где по мнению Гарри может обнаружиться сервиз, и скорее чувствует, чем слышит в его голосе знакомую низкую хрипотцу:  
– Гарри. Меня зовут Гарри. Или мистер Харт, как вам больше нравится, – Эггзи резко разворачивается и изумленно вскидывает бровь, на что получает странную, почти игривую насмешку. Гарри устраивается в кресле поудобнее и неожиданно мягко поясняет: – Вы не похожи на всех этих снобов, кичащихся своими титулами, и каждый раз мнетесь, прежде чем назвать меня Галахадом. Вам явно неуютно, уж не знаю почему, а я привык, чтобы собеседник, искренне мне симпатичный, не испытывал неудобств, так что, думаю, мы можем позволить себе некоторые вольности по отношению к уставу.  
Эггзи разглядывает его словно громом пораженный. Господи, если бы только Гарри мог знать, почему он запинается каждый раз, обращаясь к нему. Но Гарри не узнает, потому что Эггзи обещал – Форквуду, Мерлину и самому себе.  
– Конечно, мистер Харт, – кивает он наконец, захлопывает дверцу секретера и видит, что Гарри удовлетворенно прищуривается.  
В руках у Эггзи тонкий фарфор, и сейчас он как никогда близок к провалу, потому что хочется сжать чашку изо всех сил, чтобы та лопнула и рассыпалась на осколки отрезвляющей болью в ладонях.  
Вместо этого Эггзи лишь спокойно опускается в кресло и тянется к чайнику. Он помнит, любимый чай Гарри действительно приводит нервы в порядок, а именно это сейчас Эггзи и нужно.


	6. Цикл Дейкстры

Про то, что через пару дней начнутся испытания нового рекрутского отбора, Эггзи узнает, как ни странно, не от Мерлина, а от Гарри, и притом совершенно случайно. Несколько часов назад он вернулся из Бангкока, и теперь лениво коротает время в спортзале, дожидаясь полудня, чтобы пересечься с Рокси за обедом.  
Вырвавшаяся в запале спора с Мерлином, шутка про свидание с каждым днем кажется Эггзи все более удачной идеей, потому что его липовый наставник явно вознамерился совать свой длинный аристократический нос куда не следует. Он, точно заботливая нянька с носовым платком, возникает постоянно в самые неподходящие моменты рядом с Гарри и, разумеется, Эггзи; словно бы боится, что если упустит хоть что-то, случится непоправимое.   
Мерлин, вопреки собственным словам о том, что не может запретить Эггзи крутиться рядом с Гарри, отчаянно, всеми силами накрывает их колпаком, каждого – своим собственным. Ему определенно нечем заняться, черт возьми, и Эггзи серьезно настроен исправить это досадное недоразумение.  
Вот только для начала не помешало бы поинтересоваться мнением Рокси, прежде чем ввязываться в заведомо опасное для сохранности своей задницы сватовство, чем Эггзи и планирует заняться сегодня за обедом.  
Он как раз размеренно переступает обутыми в кои-то веки в удобные кроссовки ногами по беговой дорожке и тщательно подбирает фразу, после которой Рокси не запустит в него вилкой, как дверь в спортзал с грохотом распахивается. На пороге – Гарри; у него бледное лицо и пустой неживой взгляд.   
В первую секунду Эггзи с ужасом думает, что ему крышка. Думает, что Гарри вспомнил и пришел сюда, чтобы как следует ему врезать за вранье, но быстро понимает: гнев Гарри – а это именно гнев, Эггзи слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы ошибиться, – направлен не на него.  
Гарри одним движением скидывает пиджак и стремительной, опасно пружинистой походкой подступает к груше. Один удар, второй, третий, а потом целая серия, которая человека уже превратила бы в сжавшийся комок боли, но Гарри этого мало, потому что он достает из кобуры пистолет и варварски разряжает в грушу всю обойму.   
Мерлин будет крайне расстроен порчей имущества, отстраненно думает Эггзи, а потом, едва не навернувшись с тренажера, отключает питание и спрыгивает на пол, делая решительный шаг к Гарри.  
Он знает, это опасно, Гарри даже безоружным может размазать Эггзи по стенке, но он выглядит таким опустошенным, таким потерянным, что у Эггзи сердце подскакивает к горлу.  
Гарри Харт стоит неподвижно, прислонившись лбом к безнадежно испорченной груше, из которой медленно высыпается песок, и тяжело дышит, пытаясь справиться с собой.  
– Что-то случилось, мистер Харт? – спрашивает Эггзи тихо, осторожно касаясь его плеча кончиками пальцев. Эггзи готов отразить атаку, если та последует, но Гарри лишь горбится и шумно выдыхает, все еще пряча лицо.  
– Я не знал, что ты здесь, Гэри, – наконец слабо отзывается он, а затем выпрямляется, убирает пистолет в кобуру и, обернувшись, виновато разводит руками: – Прости за эту... вспышку. Тебе не стоило видеть меня таким.  
Он смотрит прямо, не мигая и не отводя взгляда, и Эггзи поспешно заверяет:  
– Вам не о чем волноваться, я никому не скажу.  
Он стыдливо скрещивает пальцы за спиной и с досадой думает: черта с два, это ты меня прости, Гарри, но Мерлину об инциденте рассказать придется.  
Но Гарри, кажется, волнует вовсе не огласка, и это становится полнейшей неожиданностью.   
– Ты можешь рассказать любому, если сочтешь необходимым. Я в курсе, что Мерлин за мной присматривает после травмы, – качает он головой, а потом вздыхает. – Мне просто жаль, что именно ты оказался свидетелем моей несдержанности. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты считал меня безумцем, Гэри.  
И Эггзи просто нечего на это ответить. Не скажешь же, что он уже видел Гарри в ярости, видел его в истинном безумии тогда, в Кентукки, потому что Гарри просто не должен об этом никогда узнать.  
За мечущимися в голове лихорадочными мыслями Эггзи совсем упускает момент, когда Гарри переходит на «ты».  
– Я и не считаю, мистер Харт, – тихо говорит он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом упрямо вскидывает подбородок и добавляет уже куда смелее: – Я просто хотел бы вам помочь, если это в моих силах.  
– Боюсь, что не в твоих, – Гарри поджимает губы и задумчиво проводит ладонью по волосам, словно бы не замечая, что приводит их в еще больший беспорядок, чем прежде. – Некоторые совершенные нами ошибки уже невозможно исправить, не отмотав время назад. Запомни это и повторяй себе почаще, и тогда, возможно, ты будешь жалеть о меньших поступках в моем возрасте.  
У губ Гарри залегают скорбные складки, какие Эггзи видел у него лишь однажды, когда стоял напротив и медленно осознавал, что пистолет был заряжен холостым патроном, а сам Эггзи – просто идиот. Но тогда Гарри был разочарован в нем, а сейчас, кажется, в самом себе, и это не дает Эггзи покоя, хотя он прекрасно понимает, что самое время прикусить язык и смыться из спортзала, оставив Гарри наедине с собой.  
Проблема лишь в том, что Эггзи не хочет его оставлять.   
– И все-таки? Это ведь не ответ, сэр, – в последний раз пробует он, собравшись с духом и мысленно обещая себе, что если Гарри откажется говорить и теперь, то он молча согласится с этим. Однако Гарри вздыхает, усталым жестом поправляет очки и неожиданно, на первый взгляд совсем невпопад, интересуется:  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что с понедельника начнутся испытания на место Эктора? – Эггзи изумленно вздергивает бровь, а затем отрицательно мотает головой, в то время как Гарри, наклонившись, поднимает с пола пиджак и продолжает: – Что же, значит, Мерлин решил, что ты еще слишком молод, чтобы стать наставником. Без обид, Гэри...  
– Да какие уж тут обиды, – ворчит Эггзи, закатывая глаза. – Мне и самому еще наставник нужен, мистер Харт, так что Мерлин прав.  
Единственное, в чем Мерлин был неправ в корне, так это в том, что промолчал про рекрутский отбор в принципе, но свое ценное мнение про лысых партизанов Эггзи все же оставляет при себе, опасаясь, что Гарри передумает и ничего ему не расскажет.  
– Рад, что ты трезво оцениваешь себя и свою подготовку, – Гарри же хмыкает, тщательно разгладив пиджак, развешивает его на велотренажере, словно на вешалке, и снова мрачнеет. – Так вот, тебе в некотором роде даже повезло, а мне – не сказать чтобы слишком. Я обязан предоставить кандидата.  
– Вы не хотите быть наставником? – замерев, Эггзи почти не дышит, ожидая ответа. Внутри разгорается противная и подлая радость от того, что он скорее всего не увидит, как Гарри будет возиться с каким-нибудь мальчишкой так же, как возился всего год назад с ним самим. Эггзи почти уверен, его бы заела жгучая ревность, если бы рядом с Гарри появился кто-то, занявший его собственное законное место, безнадежно теперь потерянное.  
– Хотел бы. Но единственный человек, которого я бы действительно хотел привести в «Кингсмен», бесследно исчез больше года назад, – ровно говорит Гарри, но руки его, напротив, выдавая нервозность, сжимаются в кулаки. – Мальчик пропал при крайне загадочных, и как я полагаю, не вполне благоприятных обстоятельствах, а затем пропала и его семья. Я не смог их найти.  
Эггзи не нужно больше ничего слышать, чтобы понять, о каком мальчике идет речь. Он знает этого мальчика лучше, чем кого-либо еще.  
От странной тоски в глазах Гарри Эггзи хочется кричать. Я здесь, хочется проорать Гарри прямо в лицо, срывая голос, ты уже нашел меня однажды и привел в «Кингсмен», черт тебя возьми, но вместо этого Эггзи лишь судорожно сглатывает и хрипло выдыхает:  
– Почему вы себя вините? Он же мог просто...  
– Просто – что? – неожиданно холодно уточняет Гарри, а затем его все-таки срывает с резьбы. Снова. Гарри разворачивается, впечатывает кулак в обвисшую грушу и яростно выплевывает: – Уехал? Наследство получил? Этот мальчик, скорее всего, уже мертв, а виноват я. Я должен был быть рядом с ним. Присматривать, помогать, поддерживать. Из-за меня погиб отец Эггзи, а мать жила с каким-то гребаным ублюдком. Если бы я не боялся посмотреть этому славному, серьезному не по годам мальчишке в глаза все это время, через пару дней он бы оказался здесь и с блеском прошел все испытания на место Эктора.  
Эггзи убито молчит, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри сбивает костяшки пальцев в кровь, а затем его словно переклинивает.  
– При всем уважении, мистер Харт, вы не были ему отцом, так что не берите на себя слишком много, – хлестко говорит он, а затем с силой тянет Гарри за плечо, разворачивая к себе. – И оставьте грушу в покое, в конце концов, она не виновата в том, что у вас извращенное чувство ответственности.  
Это жестоко, даже слишком, но Эггзи зол, и он разрешает себе эти слова. Гарри может считать его теперь наглым и дерзким засранцем, но Эггзи знает, о чем говорит. Присматривать, как же. Кем бы он тогда вырос, если бы Гарри чертов Харт методично запихивал ему серебряную ложку в жопу с самого детства? Скорее всего, одним из тех самых снобов, которых сам Гарри так презирает, и тогда все было бы бессмысленно.  
Гарри воспитывал бы его если не как собственного сына, то по меньшей мере как любимого племянника. Возможно, забирал бы к себе на уикэнды и разрешал играть с незаряженным оружием, довольно усмехаясь. Гордился бы им, готовил к будущему в «Кингсмен», сделал бы из Эггзи настоящего джентльмена, и тогда не было бы никаких отношений между ними, кроме дружеских. Эггзи не было бы так больно от его смерти в Кентукки.   
Или было бы, но недостаточно, чтобы спасти чертов мир хотя бы из чувства противоречия.  
Они все были бы в большой заднице сейчас, если бы Гарри Харт вовремя признавал свои ошибки, но этого Эггзи ему сказать не может, поэтому он лишь сжимает челюсти и встает в оборонительную стойку, напрашиваясь на драку.   
Гарри нужно спустить пар, Эггзи – тоже. Иначе их просто обоих разорвут внутренние демоны, каждого – свои.  
Первый выпад – почти неуловимый, молниеносный и бьющий яростью наотмашь. Гарри его слова приводят в бешенство, потому что Эггзи, как ни крути, прав.   
Гарри отлично понимает и сам, что сын погибшего Ли Анвина – не его забота, но отчего-то отчаянно пытается убедить себя в обратном, и Эггзи понятия не имел, что Гарри помнил о нем все эти сраные семнадцать лет.   
В его собственной памяти Гарри Харт был полустертым темным пятном, высоким человеком в черном костюме, каких Эггзи никогда не видел. Гарри никогда не рассказывал ему, что хотел вернуться на Александра Роуд и стать частью его жизни, поэтому Эггзи тоже злится, отчаянно и беспомощно одновременно, уходит от сокрушительных ударов и бьет в ответ.  
И только лишь когда лопатки упираются в пол, а Гарри с шумным выдохом выдыхает, заставляя кулак замереть в считанных дюймах от его лица, Эггзи наконец отпускает. Это не спарринг, это самая настоящая драка, в которой они оба пытались друг другу что-то доказать, но, кажется, не одному Эггзи стало от нее легче.  
– Очень неплохо, Гэри, – тихо и удивленно замечает Гарри, неуловимо соскальзывая с его бедер и поднимаясь на ноги. Он протягивает Эггзи ладонь, и тот с удовольствием ее принимает.  
Эггзи действительно продержался достаточно долго; насколько он знает, ни один из противников Гарри Харта никогда раньше не укладывался передохнуть на полу спустя – Эггзи бросает беглый взгляд на часы, – почти пять минут. Обычно они валились как кегли после первого же удара, так что он мог бы собой гордиться, если бы не одно но.  
– Спасибо, сэр, но я схитрил, – Эггзи неловко отряхивается и улыбается виновато, поясняя: – Я видел записи с ваших миссий, изучал технику боя.  
Если быть до конца откровенным, он даже не врет; Эггзи действительно видел записи из церкви, хоть и в режиме реального времени, а Гарри, поправляя узел галстука, насмешливо уточняет, будто бы не заметив заминки:  
– Планировал со мной подраться? – и, кажется, он и вправду пришел в себя, раз шутит, а не предпринимает еще одну попытку навалять Эггзи, теперь уже за откровенное читерство.  
– Скорее, учился у лучшего из лучших, ведь так о вас говорит Мерлин, – крайне серьезно отвечает Эггзи, а затем хитро уточняет: – Или он неправ?  
– Ему виднее, – Гарри пожимает плечами, но в глазах его плещется легкое самодовольство. А потом он на мгновение задумывается, будто прикидывает что-то, и неожиданно предлагает: – Пива?  
Эггзи кажется, что у него слуховые галлюцинации. Ну, или же, Гарри все-таки врезал ему с замаха, уложив на пол, и теперь он валяется на мате и видит то, чего нет.  
– Что? – Эггзи растерянно смотрит на него, и улыбка на лице Гарри обозначается чуть явственнее. Эггзи впервые за долгое время видит полузабытую ямочку на щеке, которой так любил касаться губами когда-то, словно бы в прошлой жизни.  
– Ты не ослышался, – хмыкает Гарри почти весело. – По пинте «Гиннеса» после тяжелого дня?  
– Вообще-то день только начинается, – все еще ошарашенно бормочет Эггзи, а потом спохватывается: – То есть, вы не злитесь на меня?  
– Вовсе нет, – Гарри качает головой почти скорбно, будто бы ему приходится разъяснять безнадежному идиоту самые очевидные вещи и, помолчав немного, мягко добавляет: – Спасибо, Гэри. Это было очень смело. Никто другой не решился бы надрать мне задницу, а иногда это почти единственный способ привести меня в чувство.  
– Всегда пожалуйста, сэр, – так же ошалело бормочет Эггзи и наконец отмирает: – Дайте мне десять минут, ладно?  
– Жду тебя в ателье, – соглашается Гарри и, надев пиджак, направляется к двери.  
Эггзи торопливо трясет головой, желая удостовериться, что все же не бредит, а затем спешно несется в душевую, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Смыть с себя пот и переодеться – десяти минут должно хватить. И не забыть предупредить Рокси о том, что совместный обед откладывается до лучших времен. Ну, или до худших, тут с какой стороны посмотреть.  
О произошедшем Мерлину Эггзи так и не рассказывает.

* * *

Стрелки часов садистски медленно приближаются к пяти вечера, и Эггзи с тяжелым вздохом надевает очки: пора начинать инструктаж сэра Гавейна, как раз приближающегося к точке высадки.  
– Гавейн, доброе утро, – сосредоточенно говорит он, переключаясь на нужный канал. – Вы готовы прослушать краткий ликбез по выживанию в пустыне?  
– Чтобы ее черти драли, эту разницу во времени, – стонет в наушнике сэр Гавейн, пролетающий где-то над Атлантикой, а потом куда серьезнее вздыхает: – Готов, конечно. Координаты?  
– Поступили десять минут назад, карта местности уже в ваших очках, – Эггзи торопливо стучит по клавишам, выводя изображение на монитор и приступает к инструкциям.   
Задача Гавейна – взорвать склад с контрабандным оружием неподалеку он Канкуна, задача Эггзи – проследить, чтобы молодой и не в меру переполненный энтузиазмом Гавейн не взорвал вместе с базой самого себя.  
Сегодня Эггзи в координаторской за Мерлина, и как бы ему не хотелось послать все к чертовой матери, обстоятельства обязывают сцепить зубы и пахать в штатном режиме. В то время как Мерлин прохлаждается на полигоне с рекрутами, на Эггзи одновременно две операции в разных концах света и абсолютно четкие указания: отвлекать Мерлина от тренировок можно лишь в том случае, если он засечет на камерах всадника апокалипсиса. Чертов лысый гад хорошо устроился: их легенда, построенная на том, что Эггзи – его кандидат и ученик, дает Мерлину неоспоримые преимущества, если возникает необходимость оставить на кого-нибудь камеры и мигающие разноцветными лампочками серверы. В такие моменты как сейчас Эггзи просто его ненавидит.  
Быстро закончив с Гавейном и пожелав ему удачи, Эггзи переключается на Ивейна, работающего под прикрытием в Вене.   
– Как успехи? – интересуется он кисло. Полчаса назад, когда Эггзи последний раз разговаривал с сэром Ивейном, успехи были не очень: сервер, с которого нужно было по-тихому слить информацию, не поддавался ни в какую, и Эггзи отправил в Вену по закрытому каналу еще три дешифратора, без зазрения совести утащенных у МИ-6. Стандартные средства взлома «Кингсмен» оказались бессильны – уровень доступа Ивейна даже в сочетании с ними был недостаточно высок, чтобы пробить брешь в системе безопасности базы данных, а копирование шифра ничего бы не дало: информация попросту стиралась с любого носителя сразу же после несанкционированного переноса.   
– По нулям. Есть подозрение, что мы просто можем подтереться плодами многолетней работы наших криптографов по очереди. Или сразу всеми, тут уж кому как больше по душе, – мрачно отзывается Ивейн, почти такой же молодой, как и сам Эггзи, и такой же острый на язык. Эггзи неуместно радуется, что ему достались миссии именно этих агентов, потому что чертыхаться, например, при сэре Кее или Персивале было бы крайне неловко.  
Он разочарованно вздыхает и снова стучит по клавишам, проверяя, упал ли под атакой файерволл ФСБ, на чьи программы декодирования Эггзи делал последнюю ставку, и убедившись, что ни черта подобного, закусывает губу.  
– Способ все равно должен быть. Сколько у тебя осталось времени?  
– Около двух часов, – после короткой паузы, вероятно, сверившись с часами, рапортует Ивейн, и Эггзи решается.  
– Я вызову Мерлина. Это важнее полигона, так что, надеюсь, он не пошлет меня куда-нибудь очень далеко.  
– В пешее эротическое путешествие от туроператора «Кингсмен» первым классом, ты хотел сказать? – нервно смеется Ивейн в наушнике, и Эггзи закатывает глаза.  
– Вроде того, – соглашается он, быстро кивнув, а затем уже серьезно резюмирует: – Продолжай попытки, Мерлин свяжется с тобой через десять минут, если, конечно, соизволит прийти в координаторскую.  
Эггзи устало откидывается в кресле и уже было собирается переключиться на Мерлина, как за спиной у него кто-то хмыкает.  
– Работа кипит? – интересуется Гарри светски, когда Эггзи стремительно разворачивается в кресле.  
– Не то слово, мистер Харт, – кивает он мрачно, а потом почти жалобно тянет: – Ума не приложу, как у Мерлина еще мозг не взорвался от всего этого.  
– Я мог бы сказать гадость, но не стану, – Гарри снова хмыкает и присаживается в соседнее кресло. – Не помешаю?  
– Если подождете минутку, сэр, то нет, – Эггзи широко улыбается, оценив тонкую издевку, и, коснувшись дужки очков, продолжает уже в микрофон: – Мерлин, срочно подойдите в координаторскую, вы нужны сэру Ивейну.  
Из наушника доносится треск, а затем Мерлин сухо отзывается:  
– Принято, – и куда-то в сторону гаркает: – Не расслабляемся, дамы, еще один круг. Сэр Мордред заменит меня.  
– Правильно, хватит гонять лысого, пусть идет в свое кресло и работает, – забыв отключить динамик, бормочет Эггзи и оборачивается к Гарри: – Боюсь, я все-таки вынужден буду вас оставить, когда Мерлин доберется с полигона.  
И тут же подпрыгивает на месте, потому что Мерлин яростно шипит ему в наушник:  
– Мордред, я вас придушу, клянусь, – и тон его обещает все кары этого бренного мира, так что Эггзи сконфуженно прикрывает лицо ладонью под тихий смех Гарри.  
– Вы определенно нравитесь мне, Гэри, – наконец навеселившись вдоволь, Гарри заговорщически подмигивает ему и поднимается с кресла. – Не буду мешать.  
И когда Гарри уже подходит к распахнутым дверям капсулы пневмопоезда, Эггзи, спохватившись, окликает его:  
– Мистер Харт, у вас было ко мне какое-то дело?  
Гарри оборачивается и мягко улыбается.  
– Вовсе нет, – он мягко улыбается уголком губ и, прежде чем занять место в капсуле, добавляет: – Просто не смог пройти мимо. Хорошего вечера.  
– И тебе, – тихо вздыхает вслед уносящемуся в Лондон поезду Эггзи и до самого прихода Мерлина на его лице блуждает мечтательная улыбка.   
Такая, что Мерлин даже не решается устроить ему головомойку за чересчур длинный язык, только лишь выразительным жестом выгоняет вон из своего кресла.

 

* * *

Эггзи сползает по спинке кресла, устраиваясь поудобнее и выключая видеотрансляцию с очков. Гарри сидит напротив, и Эггзи не слишком-то хочется, чтобы Мерлин потом с каменным лицом рассказал ему, как подолгу он пялится на линию челюсти или шрам, рассекающий висок, когда Гарри этого не видит.  
Рокси тоже вьет себе гнездо, укутавшись в плед и забравшись на сидение с ногами, и не дожидаясь, когда Гарри разольет виски в бокалы. Полет предстоит долгий, и она, кажется, планирует вздремнуть, но, как водится, не всем планам суждено сбываться.  
Они, все трое, возвращаются из Сиднея, где всего пару часов назад в здании знаменитой на весь мир оперы предотвратили крупный теракт, но если кто-нибудь бы спросил Эггзи, он бы сказал, что это было лишним. Серьезно, уродливого монстра, раскинувшегося на берегу Сиднейского залива уже давно пора взорвать, жаль только в планы террористов не входило уничтожение архитектурного наследия. Их целью было устранение членов австралийского правительства, и вот это уже серьезный повод не допустить взрыва, даже Эггзи вынужден был с этим согласиться.  
– Должен признать, что ты прав, Гэри. Эту богадельню давно пора прикрывать, – замечает Гарри, протягивая ему бокал, и, поморщившись, добавляет: – Опера, надо сказать, была предерьмовейшей.  
– А ты, я смотрю, неплохо разбираешься в сортах дерьма, – хмыкает Мерлин в наушнике. Канал настроен на всех троих, поэтому Эггзи, закашлявшись, чуть не проливает на себя виски, а Рокси сдавленно хихикает. Мерлин же, не давая Гарри и слова вставить, продолжает: – На вкус и цвет, знаешь ли…  
– Лысые тоже не всем нравятся, но некоторые представители рода человеческого все же продолжают сверкать своим черепом вопреки джентльменскому кодексу. Ты это хотел сказать? – невозмутимо спрашивает Гарри, отпивая из своего бокала.  
– Лысые нравятся всем, – парирует Мерлин почти обиженно, и Эггзи, не удержавшись, встревает:  
– Рокси, тебе нравятся лысые? – интересуется он невинно и закусывает губу, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
– Это праздный, романтический или гастрономический интерес? – вздернув бровь, уточняет она, дотянувшись до своего бокала и высунув ногу из-под пледа.  
Поперхнувшись, Эггзи смотрит на Рокси так, будто видит ее впервые в жизни. Гарри же напротив одобрительно хмыкает:  
– Недурно. Кажется, я заблуждался на ваш счет, леди Ланселот, вы отлично вписываетесь в рамки нашего скромного приюта пошляков и любителей идиотских шуток, – он улыбается уголком губ и, придвинув к себе опустевшие бокалы, разливает новую порцию. В конце концов, миссия успешно завершена, и они могут себе позволить немного расслабиться.  
– Рада слышать, сэр Галахад, – Рокси церемонно кивает и ухмыляется, а Эггзи радуется как ребенок, что лед в ее отношениях с Гарри наконец-то треснул. Давно пора.  
– У меня есть ваши координаты и парочка лишних ракет, – угрожающе напоминает о себе Мерлин в наушниках у всех троих, и Гарри, словно бы сдаваясь, поднимает руки вверх.  
– Туше, – признает он, подмигивая Эггзи. – Мы, может, и заслужили, а пилот ни в чем не виноват.  
Гарри выглядит расслабленным и довольным жизнью, и Эггзи почти уверен – это его заслуга. То неуловимое, что происходит между ними двоими в последние пару месяцев, снова делает Гарри прежним. Таким, каким Эггзи его помнит.  
– Попробуем в следующий раз, когда у него не будет парочки лишних ракет, – от души хохочет Эггзи, едва не свалившись с кресла, в то время как Мерлин тяжело вздыхает.  
Гарри смотрит на него с явным одобрением, а затем снимает очки и легко касается своим бокалом бокала Эггзи. Тонкий звон стекла будто точку ставит в этом спонтанном уговоре – Гарри соглашается, что следующему разу определенно быть.  
Эггзи в ответ ухмыляется и думает: это какой-то чертов цикл Дейкстры, где условие для входа до смешного простое: он сам и Гарри – рядом друг с другом. И все, операция верифицирована, ничего уже не остановить, как ни старайся.  
Все по-старому – жесты, взгляды, флирт и и иногда вырывающееся у Гарри невзначай слегка покровительственное, но не слишком, «мой мальчик», просто с новой переменной «Гарри Харт не помнит Эггзи Анвина».  
Одно из охраняющих условий соблюдено и ветка запускается; работает как часы, черт возьми, и даже команды вывода оказываются бессильны.  
– Слышала, вы отказались от места Артура, сэр, – понимая, что молчание затягивается, неожиданно говорит Рокси. Тон ее безукоризненно светский, но даже сквозь него проступает живое любопытство.   
Эггзи изумленно вскидывается, приоткрывает рот и смотрит на Гарри с недоумением, а затем переводит взгляд на Рокси. Ему, мягко говоря, очень интересно, откуда она «слышала» такие новости, но Эггзи решает оставить расспросы на потом. Сейчас его куда больше занимает то, что ответит Гарри.  
– Меня устраивает место Галахада, – Гарри пожимает плечами, а затем ехидно замечает: – Мне казалось, сегодняшняя миссия должна была убедить вас, что мне пока рано на покой.  
– Из вас бы получился отменный Артур, мистер Харт, – замечает Эггзи тихо, но Гарри только отмахивается от него:  
– Не говори ерунды, мой мальчик, я был бы самым отвратительным Артуром в истории «Кингсмен», – он хмыкает и добавляет веско: – Ты же сам видишь, я полевой агент, а не любитель просиживать штаны в кабинете. Более того, я не готов к ответственности за чужие жизни…  
– А еще ты алкоголик, – фыркает Мерлин язвительно. – И ты сопьешься, если будешь безвылазно сидеть на базе.  
– А еще я пристрелю одного лысого хрена и сидеть придется уже в королевской тюрьме, – Гарри философски вздыхает, и затем уже серьезно говорит: – К тому же, у меня есть дело, которое стоит закончить, прежде чем завязать с оперативной агентской работой.  
Эггзи уже собирается было спросить, что за дело; терпение никогда не было его добродетелью, но Гарри загадочно улыбается и качает головой, словно бы предостерегая от лишних, преждевременных вопросов, и Эггзи даже не обижается.  
В отличие от Рокси, судя по всему крайне раздосадованной скрытностью Гарри, сам он почти уверен, что первым узнает о таинственном незаконченном деле, как только придет время.


	7. Темные воды

Совсем скоро библиотека – снова – становится негласно тем самым местом, где Эггзи с Гарри проводят долгие часы вместе. Это даже немного смешит: насколько Гарри верен своим привычкам. Камин, бокалы с крепким виски, неспешные беседы про оружие и техники боя; порой Эггзи ловит себя на том, что едва удерживается, чтобы не закончить за Гарри ту или иную историю, которую тот рассказывает. Эггзи помнит их наизусть, он уже слышал их однажды и в точности так же, как и сейчас, ловил каждое слово.  
Сегодня Гарри решил поведать ему о захвате заложников во Франции, и Эггзи знает, что эта миссия – одна из самых сложных в шпионской карьере Гарри Харта. Тогда, в девяносто третьем, Гарри в одиночку освободил полсотни человек, которых никто не собирался отпускать живыми после получения потребованных от французской разведки секретных данных. Они все должны были погибнуть, сгореть в здании суда от мощнейшего взрыва, но вышли из него целыми и невредимыми.  
Потягивая виски, Гарри спокойно, без тени самодовольства, перечисляет Эггзи последовательность действий при такого рода операциях, а Эггзи смотрит на него внимательно, блуждая взглядом по лицу, и, остановившись на губах, неожиданно с головой проваливается в воспоминания.  
Гарри тяжело дышит, упираясь лбом в скрещенные на спинке кресла предплечья, и крупно вздрагивает, когда Эггзи скользит ладонью по его напряженному животу и осторожно касается члена. Эггзи не видит его лица, но уверен: Гарри наслаждается этими несмелыми ласками. Гарри прогибается в спине, толкается в его руку и выдыхает едва слышно какие-то проклятья сквозь зубы, не сумев сдержаться. Эггзи отстраненно думает, что мало кто может похвастаться тем, что видел Гарри Харта таким искренним. Таким обнаженным, раскрытым, и дело вовсе даже не в костюме, небрежно валяющемся на ковре; Гарри сейчас весь – сплошная искренность и жадность до прикосновений.   
Нетрудно догадаться: у Гарри за его долгую жизнь было много любовников; кого-то трахал он, кто-то, вероятно, трахал и его, но то, что Гарри сейчас прячет лицо, говорит о многом. Говорит о том, что он, возможно, впервые в жизни не знает, как справиться со своими эмоциями. Гарри неловко, это чувствуется по тому, как он старательно утыкается в сгиб своего локтя, как напрягаются его плечи, как сбивается дыхание.  
Эггзи не хочет так.  
В первый раз он хочет смотреть Гарри в лицо, ловить каждую гримасу, целовать морщинки вокруг накрепко зажмуренных глаз и прижиматься к его губам своими.  
Никогда раньше Эггзи не интересовала такая сопливая херня, ни разу в жизни он, стремительно разбрасывая вокруг себя одежду, не задумывался, в какой позе трахаться, а теперь, с чертовым невозможным Гарри Хартом, Эггзи практически жизненно необходимо видеть, как кривится его рот и в беспомощном удивлении выламываются брови.   
Эггзи даже не вполне уверен, что они действительно собираются дойти до секса, но ощущение неправильности происходящего цепляет уже сейчас, поэтому он решительно тянет Гарри к себе, обнимает за пояс, целует невесомо в плечо и хрипло интересуется:  
– Представляешь себе кого-то другого, или есть какая-то еще весомая причина, чтобы не смотреть мне в глаза?  
Это всего лишь дурацкая шутка, вполне в его стиле, но Гарри неожиданно дергается словно от пощечины и молчит.  
– Гарри? – Эггзи осторожно прислоняется лбом к его сведенным лопаткам и вздыхает: – Давай, говори уже. Я слышу, как у тебя шестеренки в голове скрипят.  
Гарри решается не сразу, и лишь когда Эггзи прижимается к нему всем телом, а затем трется виском о спину, он почти обреченно вздыхает:  
– Старая привычка. С моим образом жизни было бы неосмотрительно привязываться к случайным партнерам, а зрительный контакт...  
– Я понял, – перебивает его Эггзи торопливо и с сожалением добавляет: – Привязываться к случайным партнерам неосмотрительно. Спасибо за лекцию, сэр.  
Он было отступает, чувствуя как горит лицо, но Гарри крепко перехватывает его запястья, не позволяя убрать руки, и укоризненно говорит:  
– Твоя страсть к поспешным выводам когда-нибудь тебя погубит, мой мальчик. С чего ты решил, что попадаешь в эту категорию?  
Гарри ведет себя подозрительно спокойно для человека, который только что шипел и ругался сквозь зубы, толкаясь в чужую ладонь, и Эггзи, даже отчаянно злясь, не может этим не восхищаться.  
– А разве нет? – запальчиво интересуется он, и тогда Гарри отпускает его и разворачивается.   
От стыда хочется провалиться сквозь землю, когда Гарри касается пальцами его подбородка и, не отводя цепкого, внимательного взгляда, склоняется к лицу Эггзи. Поцелуй пошлый, влажный, откровенный, какого раньше Гарри себе с ним не позволял, и Эггзи остается только хвататься пальцами за его плечи, потому что ноги подкашиваются.  
– Еще есть идиотские вопросы? – спрашивает Гарри хрипло, когда Эггзи утыкается носом ему в шею и тяжело, с присвистом дышит.   
Эггзи молча качает головой, прижимается раскрытым ртом к соленой от испарины кожи и, обхватив ладонью за затылок, трется ноющим членом о его бедро.   
Спина горит, когда по ней скользят сухие теплые ладони, и Эггзи не может сдержать растерянного стона. Ему хочется всего и сразу, хочется трахаться как никогда в жизни, но Гарри лишь дразнит его ласковыми прикосновениями и целует в висок.  
– Я все запорол, да? – собравшись с духом, Эггзи поднимает голову и понимает сразу же: ни черта подобного. У Гарри вместо радужки – один сплошной зрачок, просто он куда лучше умеет держать себя в руках, он взрослый опытный мужчина, а не вчерашний подросток, и от этого контраста между внешним спокойствием и сдерживаемым бешеным возбуждением у Эггзи начисто сносит крышу.  
Он резко толкает Гарри в кресло и наваливается сверху, сжимает коленями бедра и, обхватив оба члена ладонью, впивается то ли поцелуем, то ли укусом в плечо. Гарри сдавленно охает, бьется затылком о подголовник, толкается навстречу, а потом с силой впивается пальцами в ягодицы, притягивая Эггзи к себе еще ближе.  
Это ни черта не романтично и не изысканно, но Эггзи и не думал, что будет как-то иначе, потому что нет никакой особой разницы, трахаешься ли ты с каким-то хипстером в подворотне у клуба, или же с элегантным джентльменом у камина в викторианском особняке. Без одежды все равны, все поддаются низменным инстинктам; единственное различие между случайным сексом и тем, что происходит сейчас – у Эггзи позорно перехватывает дыхание от близости Гарри. Все это – беспорядочные движения, шалые поцелуи, влажная от смазки кожа под ладонью, – не тупое раздражающее возбуждение, которое нужно выплеснуть, неважно с кем, а безумие совсем другого рода. Эггзи впервые, пожалуй, в своей жизни хочет не просто секса, а секса с одним вполне конкретным человеком.  
Эта мысль ощущается как стремительное падение в пропасть, а потом Эггзи разбивается, потому что Гарри убирает руки и внезапно спрашивает:  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
Эггзи бессвязно мычит, ему мало прикосновений, мало всего. Гарри смотрит внимательно; шало, но невероятно серьезно, закусывает губу, когда Эггзи требовательно сжимает ладонью головку его члена, и, перехватив запястье, повторяет:  
– Скажи мне сейчас. Словами, Эггзи. Чтобы не было недопонимания.  
Гарри тяжело дышит, его грудь вздымается беспорядочно, а над верхней губой проступают капельки пота, которые отчаянно хочется слизать. Гарри уже не остановится, даже если сильно постарается, но, к счастью, им хочется сейчас одного и того же.   
– Трахни меня, – выдыхает Эггзи просто. На более связные предложения у него просто нет сил и желания.  
– Уверен, что именно этого? – чуть напряженно уточняет Гарри и успокаивающе проводит ладонью по пояснице, от чего Эггзи выгибает. – Мне показалось, что наоборот.  
Вместо ответа Эггзи тянет в рот два пальца и, торопливо облизав их, заводит руку за спину. Может, поначалу он и дурел от мысли самому выебать Гарри, особенно когда тот откровенно подставлялся, выгибал спину и прятал лицо в сгибе локтя, но не теперь. Скорее всего Гарри бы сладко и отчаянно ругался, насаживаясь на член и вцепляясь пальцами Эггзи в плечи, и это бы была знакомая территория. Эггзи не раз трахал парней, отчего-то его случайные партнеры всегда решали, что с ним по-другому и не выйдет.   
Сам Эггзи тоже так думал, ровно до момента, как оказался прижатым к Гарри. Эггзи уверен, Гарри идеальный любовник, умеющий подстроиться под любого партнера и не особо заморачивающийся ролевыми моделями в постели, но от него слишком веет бешеной силой и обещанием лучшего в жизни Эггзи секса, чтобы от этого можно было так просто отказаться.   
Если бы Эггзи был зверем, он был бы готов сейчас покорно подставить загривок острым зубам, а так – лишь толкается пальцем в свою задницу и осторожно разминает тугие мышцы.   
– Занятный поворот, – хмыкает Гарри, обхватывая его ягодицы и еще ближе прижимая к себе. – Я, признаться, полагал, что жизнь в Камдене наделила тебя некоторыми стереотипами.  
– Думаешь, в гетто никто в задницу не трахается? – насмешливо уточняет Эггзи, а потом захлебывается стоном, потому что Гарри сплевывает на пальцы и игры заканчиваются.  
У него чуткие руки, и Эггзи с удивлением понимает, что совсем не чувствует дискомфорта, когда Гарри его растягивает. Осторожно гладит изнутри, разводит пальцы, проталкивается до самых костяшек, неотрывно следя за лицом. Гарри знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы Эггзи, наплевав на то, как выглядит в этот момент, скулил, насаживался сам и просил еще.  
– Господи, Гарри, ты вовсе не нежную барышню ебать собрался, давай уже, – шипит Эггзи почти яростно, когда в заднице его размеренно скользят уже три пальца, а затем жалобно добавляет: – Я же сейчас просто кончу.  
Гарри внимательно смотрит на него, кивает задумчиво, а потом, притянув за затылок, целует и заменяет пальцы своим членом.  
У Гарри, черт его возьми, безукоризненные манеры и железная выдержка; он размеренно дышит, гладит ладонью поясницу и не двигается, в то время как Эггзи дуреет от непривычных ощущений, запрокинув голову. В этот момент он, кажется, прекрасно понимает всех парней, которых когда-либо трахал сам, потому что то, как член Гарри заполняет его изнутри – лучше любой наркоты или выпивки. Тугое давление, жар, растянутость почти на грани – все это сносит крышу, и Эггзи лишь отстраненно думает, что сам он, пожалуй, никогда не был на высоте с первых мгновений; не выжидал вот так, доводя до исступления, а двигался сразу, резко, не предполагая, что секс может и не быть банальным перепихом. Что ж, Эггзи готов признать, что ошибался и ему еще есть чему поучиться.  
– Все в порядке? – уточняет Гарри и, быстро коснувшись его плеча губами, ждет, пока Эггзи судорожно хватает воздух ртом.  
А потом его лицо расплывается, точно акварельный рисунок, на который случайно, по неосторожности пролили воду.   
– Тебе нехорошо, Гэри? – Гарри обеспокоенно подается вперед, отставляя бокал с виски на столик, и смотрит на Эггзи странно взволнованным, совсем нетипичным для него теперь взглядом.  
Эггзи растерянно моргает, пытаясь понять, какого же хрена происходит, а когда понимает, чувствует как щеки заливает краской. От стыда хочется встать, шагнуть в камин и сгореть там заживо сию же секунду, а каменный стояк в брюках совсем не помогает убедить себя в абсурдности такой идеи.  
– Я... нет, сэр, все нормально, – бормочет он, пытаясь выровнять частящее дыхание. – Я просто задумался.  
– Хотел бы я знать, о ком, – Гарри насмешливо хмыкает, опустив взгляд и выразительно покосившись на вздыбившуюся костюмную ткань, и Эггзи позорно стонет, закрыв лицо рукой. – Наверняка ведь не о французских заложниках.  
И Эггзи осознает, что он в полной и беспросветной жопе. Наверное, Мерлин был прав, когда сказал, что им с Гарри не стоит работать вместе, что ему нужно держаться от Гарри как можно дальше, потому что это невыносимо – видеть его таким открытым, расслабленным и одновременно – совсем чужим. Не иметь возможности прикоснуться, взять за руку, поцеловать в седой, обезображенный шрамом висок или просто хотя бы назвать по имени.  
Эггзи почти готов пойти к Мерлину и умолять его, чтобы тот под благовидным предлогом скупой наставнической ревности запретил Гарри рассказывать ему про старые миссии в полутемной библиотеке. Потому что если Гарри продолжит в том же духе, Эггзи либо выдаст себя, либо выставит озабоченным кретином. Если уже, конечно, не выставил.  
– Простите, мистер Харт, – сдавленно выдыхает Эггзи, сгорбившись. – Это было во всех отношениях крайне бестактно...  
– Ерунда, мой мальчик, – перебивает его Гарри почти весело, а потом заговорщически склоняется еще ближе и фыркает: – Я тоже был молод когда-то, так что не бери в голову. Со всеми случаются конфузы, не ты первый, не ты последний.  
И Гарри очень, черт возьми, удается понимающий, слегка ехидный взгляд. Эггзи закусывает губу, а затем тяжко вздыхает и тянется к столику за своим бокалом.   
– Если ты закончил витать в облаках, я могу продолжить? – все еще чуть насмешливо уточняет Гарри, и Эггзи поспешно кивает.  
Ни на что большее он сейчас просто не способен.

* * *

Когда спустя два дня Эггзи проходит мимо координаторской, предвкушая спокойный вечер в своем кабинете за бокалом припрятанного в книжном шкафу от матери виски, Мерлин снимает наушники и разворачивается в кресле.  
– Постой, – окликает он. – Дай мне минуту закончить с Гавейном. Есть разговор.  
Эггзи изумленно вскидывает бровь, но послушно опускается в соседнее кресло и с интересом заглядывает в монитор, транслирующий изображение с очков сэра Гавейна. Тот как раз пробирается по каким-то затхлым катакомбам, и Эггзи почти уверен, что это канализационные туннели. Знать бы еще, в какой точке мира, хоть информация и не самая важная. Просто на нее можно отвлечься, чтобы не рехнуться от недоброго предчувствия, потому что разговоры с Мерлином в последнее время для Эггзи ничем хорошим не заканчиваются, так уж повелось.  
– Через двадцать метров свернете направо и подниметесь на поверхность по железной лестнице, – тем временем инструктирует Гавейна Мерлин, даже не потрудившись надеть наушники. – Отчитаетесь, когда прибудете на точку сбора.  
И, не обращая больше внимания на недовольный бубнеж, сворачивает окно трансляции.  
– Итак? – Эггзи нетерпеливо ерзает в кресле, нервно постукивая себя пальцами по затянутому в костюмную ткань колену, а затем вздыхает: – Ну же, не томи.  
– Можешь праздновать победу, ты добился своего, – говорит Мерлин мрачно, отхлебнув остывшего чая из своей кружки. – На следующей миссии работаешь с Гарри.  
И это – как удар под дых, внезапный и оттого приносящий еще больше неприятных ощущений.  
– С чего вдруг? – разом похолодев, уточняет Эггзи растерянно. Сам он понял провальность затеи уже давно, а Мерлин был против с самого начала, так что Эггзи просто не понимает, черт возьми, что изменилось, если Мерлин сообщает ему такие новости. Со всей надлежащей случаю скорбью, разумеется, но все же сообщает.  
– Он сам предложил, – Мерлин пожимает плечами, а затем морщится так, будто у него разом заболели все зубы: – Говорит, у тебя есть потенциал, а у него – желание делиться опытом. Представляешь, этот старый хрыч заявил, что штабная крыса вроде меня не сможет сделать из тебя толкового полевого агента.  
Эггзи тактично проглатывает замечание, что Мерлин с Гарри вообще-то ровесники, и, пытаясь проглотить свое лихорадочно стучащее сердце, застрявшее где-то в горле, ехидно интересуется:  
– С какой частью его утверждения ты не согласен?  
Первый испуг уже отступает, и несмотря на то, что Эггзи по-прежнему опасается проколоться рядом с Гарри, ему невероятно льстит это его желание получить Эггзи в напарники, равно как и слова о потенциале. Определенно, сколько бы воспоминаний Гарри не растерял, он все равно остается верен себе и приходит к одним и тем же выводам.  
– С той, где я штабная крыса, разумеется, – обиженно фыркает Мерлин, грохая кружкой по столу. – Кому, как не Гарри, знать, что я вовсе не из этих любителей просиживать штаны, просто специфика моей работы...  
– О, кончай ревновать! – перебивает его Эггзи со смехом. – Мне-то можешь не рассказывать, что ты еще не совсем потерял форму, я своими глазами видел, как ты уложил пачку идиотов, решивших, что ты безобидный очкарик. Просто не мешай исторической справедливости торжествовать, а?  
То, как Гарри лихо примазался в его почти наставники, не может не веселить, и Эггзи с удивлением понимает: ему хочется, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя. Пусть это будут темные и неизведанные глубины, где он будет заново нащупывать дно и искать шаткий баланс между личным и профессиональным восприятием Гарри Харта снова, но Эггзи к этому готов. Утраченная, казалось бы, навсегда особая атмосфера наставника и ученика не станет для него испытанием, скорее, проверкой на прочность и самым лучшим, что могло бы случиться в нынешних обстоятельствах.  
– Это не историческая справедливость, это бес в ребро. Снова, – ворчит Мерлин все еще неодобрительно. – Будь осторожен с Гарри, я уже вижу, как он сделал на тебя охотничью стойку.  
– Куда уж осторожнее, – Эггзи закатывает глаза и, весело ухмыльнувшись, продолжает: – Я его не дразню, не сую пальцы в клетку и не…  
– Ну да, только прикармливаешь и приручаешь, – перебивает Мерлин с непревзойденным сарказмом, и Эггзи хотел бы знать, как это у него, черт возьми, получается: говорить пакости с абсолютно нейтральным выражением лица.  
– Мерлин... – он укоризненно качает головой, но Мерлин лишь отмахивается:  
– Сгинь с глаз моих, – а затем, когда Эггзи поднимается с кресла, невозмутимо добавляет: – И не суй пальцы в клетку, не то останешься без руки.  
Эггзи в ответ лишь вздыхает. Хотел бы он знать, в какой из прошлых жизней так нагрешил, что Мерлин выбрал его в этой объектом своих трогательных дружеских чувств, но увы. А Мерлин, будто бы не замечая укоризненного молчания, отворачивается к мониторам и принимается хрустеть песочным печеньем, которое кажется Эггзи подозрительно знакомым на вид – бесформенным и чересчур румяным как для печенья, зато в самый раз для каминного угля.

* * *

Оглушительный грохот с кухни доносится ровно в тот момент, когда Эггзи, довольный собой, дразнит Джей Би отобранным пару минут назад мячиком. От неожиданности он выпускает игрушку из рук, и мопс с торжествующим лаем вцепляется в резину зубами так, что уже не отобрать, даже и пытаться не стоит. Эггзи обреченно вздыхает и, проводив унесшегося в холл Джей Би завистливым взглядом, откидывается на спинку дивана, покорно забирая у Молли раскрытую книжку. Предатель Джей Би был его последним шансом скоротать время до ужина без перечитанной на без малого сотню раз артурианы, а теперь деваться особо некуда, поэтому Эггзи прокашливается и продолжает с того места, где они с сестрой остановились накануне:  
– Леди ввела сэра Ланселота в просторный зал, куда тотчас вошли двенадцать монахинь, ведя с собой юношу несравненной красоты. Рыцарь Круглого стола никогда ещё не видел столь прекрасного отрока: был он высок и строен, с золотистыми кудрями, а голубые глаза его были чисты и прозрачны, как у невинного младенца, – тут Эггзи не может сдержаться гнусно хихикает. Легенда про сэра Галахада – почему-то одна из самых любимых у Молли, и он каждый раз неприлично веселится, представляя себе Гарри с глазами невинного младенца, потому что это действительно смешно. Гарри, которого Эггзи знает, скорее похож на дьявольское отродье, чем на непорочное дитя, но сестра строго хмурит брови и требовательно пихает Эггзи в бок.  
– Не отвлекайся, – важно говорит она, и волей-неволей приходится продолжить читать про то, как благородный сэр Ланселот посвящал юного Галахада в рыцари.  
Когда мама показывается на пороге гостиной с тарелками, Эггзи даже входит во вкус, и с выражением подражает голосам некоторых своих коллег, развлекаясь по полной. В его интерпретации у сэра Ланселота высокий тонкий голосок, у Галахада – приятный и низкий баритон, а когда в повествовании появляется Артур, Эггзи изо всех сил подпускает в интонации старческую брюзгливость и скрипучесть. Молли, привалившись к его боку, почти не дышит, боясь, видимо, спугнуть такой энтузиазм старшего брата. Она, хоть еще и маленькая, но прекрасно понимает, что Эггзи редко когда так расслабляется, чтобы устроить целое представление, поэтому корыстно ловит момент.  
– Детка, оставь Эггзи в покое, – мама с улыбкой расставляет тарелки на столе, а потом, обращаясь уже к Эггзи, просит: – А ты, молодой человек, ступай на кухню за салатом и не забудь насыпать Джей Би корм.  
– Но мам, мы еще не... – Эггзи, разошедшийся ни на шутку, вскидывается, размахивая книгой, но быстро вспоминает, что он, вроде как, уже слишком взрослый, чтобы отговариваться от дел играми, и со вздохом поднимается с дивана, виновато улыбнувшись сестре: – Дочитаем в другой раз, ладно?  
И Молли с легким разочарованием кивает. Она, конечно, привыкла, что может вить из Эггзи веревки, но при матери предпочитает изображать маленькую послушную принцессу, покорную воле Ее Величества. Хитрая засранка, улыбаясь по дороге на кухню, думает Эггзи, а потом почти с гордостью размышляет, что из нее определенно вышел бы неплохой кингсмен лет через двадцать. Если, конечно, мама не убьет его за первый же разговор на эту тему.  
После ужина, как только Молли и Джей Би с громкими визгами – с трудом разберешь, где чьи, – уносятся наверх, Эггзи поднимается было с места, чтобы помочь матери убрать посуду, но та жестом его останавливает и подливает еще чаю.  
– Как твои успехи? – она смотрит внимательно, и лишь когда Эггзи растерянно приоткрывает рот, недоумевая, о чем речь, мягко уточняет вопрос: – С тем мужчиной, про которого ты рассказывал, я имею в виду.  
И Эггзи с облегчением выдыхает, потому как от неожиданности решил, что мать вдруг вздумала интересоваться его работой, а это неминуемо закончилось бы скандалом, как и всякий раз.  
– Неплохо, пожалуй, – отзывается Эггзи, дотягиваясь до тарелки с круассанами. К черту правильное питание, он обязательно завтра отработает этот гребаный круассан в спортзале, а сейчас просто смотреть на него и глотать слюну Эггзи не намерен, хоть и обещал себе свести общение со сладким и мучным к минимуму по вечерам. Он с наслаждением откусывает сразу половину и рассеянно продолжает: – Мы много времени проводим вместе, в последние пару недель не только по работе, знаешь. Засиживаемся в библиотеке, болтаем, иногда пропускаем по стаканчику...  
– Так он тоже из ателье? – вздыхает мама как-то обреченно, и Эггзи ловит себя на том, что и впрямь ничего толком ей не рассказывал про Гарри.  
– Он был там еще до моего прихода, – особого смысла скрывать этот факт нет, поэтому он без всякой задней мысли кивает, но мама неожиданно мрачнеет.  
– И он тебя старше, – она не спрашивает даже, просто констатирует факт, поэтому Эггзи лишь остается подивиться ее проницательности и кивнуть.  
– Намного.   
Мама молчит слишком долго; настолько, что Эггзи успевает даже пожалеть о внезапной откровенности, но потом она отпивает из своей чашки и с легкой, неуверенной улыбкой предлагает:  
– Познакомишь нас?  
И вот это уже совсем нехороший оборот, потому что привести Гарри Харта к маме на ужин – самая плохая идея из всех возможных в принципе.  
– Нет, – Эггзи торопливо мотает головой, а затем, понимая, что простым отказом мать не удовлетворится, добавляет: – Это невозможно, мам.  
– Меня стесняешься или его? – с легкой обидой уточняет мама, прикрывшись чашкой, и Эггзи знает, губы ее сейчас сжаты в тонкую линию, как и всегда, когда Мишель Анвин расстраивается, но не слишком хочет показывать свое испортившееся настроение.  
– Дело не в этом, – пробует исправить положение он, лихорадочно размышляя, чем можно объяснить такое странное поведение, а потом с языка совершенно неожиданно срывается: – Я не могу познакомить тебя с тем, с кем ты уже знакома.  
И Эггзи мгновенно холодеет, осознавая, что именно умудрился ляпнуть. Кусочки мозаики в голове у мамы подозрительно быстро встают в предназначенные для них пазы, и она широко распахивает глаза.  
– Так это… он? Гарри Харт? – руки у мамы начинают мелко подрагивать, и чтобы не уронить чашку, ей приходится с грохотом опустить ее на стол. – Господи, Эггзи, что с тобой не так! Из-за него…  
– И он жалел об этом каждый чертов день, – перебивает Эггзи резко, а затем устало проводит по лицу рукой и уже тише добавляет: – Гарри хороший человек, один из лучших, что я когда-либо знал.  
Но мама, кажется, не на шутку рассержена, потому что она даже не пытается услышать то, что говорит ей Эггзи, вместо этого она с силой бьет кулаком по столу и почти кричит:  
– Ему было мало Ли, теперь еще и ты рискуешь каждый день своей жизнью! – у мамы бледное лицо, и продолжает она почти ядовито: – Я уже не говорю о том, что этот мужчина тебе в отцы годится.  
– Мне нравится моя работа, мам. Она дает мне почувствовать, что я делаю что-то действительно важное. И я действительно делаю, – стараясь не поддаваться на провокацию и намеренно не замечая ремарки про возраст, спокойно парирует Эггзи. – Что бы ты там не думала, я благодарен Гарри за эту возможность.  
– Я хочу с ним увидеться, – помолчав, уверенно говорит мама, и Эггзи поспорить готов, что ничем хорошим бы эта встреча для опытного кингсмена Гарри Харта бы не кончилась, если бы был хоть малейший шанс ее устроить. Но шанса нет, поэтому Эггзи лишь головой качает:  
– Я же сказал, это невозможно. Гарри знает тебя и может все вспомнить.  
– А разве ты не этого хотел? Чтобы он тебя вспомнил? – мамины слова продолжают бить наотмашь, и Эггзи уже попросту жалеет, что не уследил за своим языком. Сегодня и тогда, ночью на кухне, что собственноручно преподнес ей все факты на блюдечке и позволил сложить цельную картину. Матери нельзя было ничего знать про Гарри, ему стоило об этом догадаться, прежде чем раскрывать рот.  
– Неважно, чего хочу я, – Эггзи беспомощно ведет ладонью по лицу в безуспешной попытке успокоиться. – В данной ситуации мое мнение не имеет никакого значения, потому что если Гарри вспомнит, это будет началом конца.  
Господи, думает он, да пойми ты уже, что я и так сказал слишком много, но мама будто не замечает ничего. Или не желает замечать.  
– Эггзи… – почти угрожающе начинает она. Таким тоном Мишель Анвин обычно разговаривает с Джей Би, обнаружив посреди холла лужу, но у Эггзи иммунитет к ее методам воздействия.  
– Мам, я не могу рассказать, информация засекречена, – он качает головой и, аккуратно отодвинув чашку, поднимается с места. Нужно просто уйти сейчас, покончить с этим разговором, а потом придумать, как разобраться с последствиями. В том, что они будут, Эггзи не сомневается, и молится лишь о том, чтобы матери хватило ума не искать Гарри, чтобы плюнуть ему в лицо, теперь уже не только за мужа.  
Однако он замирает, так и не отойдя от стола. Спинка стула жалобно скрипит под пальцами, когда мама вскидывает на Эггзи взгляд и жестко, требовательно спрашивает:  
– Что он не должен вспоминать, Эггзи?  
Это самое "что" она выделяет голосом так, словно бы абсолютно уверена: Гарри Харт успел навредить и ее сыну, и Эггзи, сам того не осознавая, теряет над собой контроль.  
Что-то темное и страшное поднимает голову глубоко внутри него, какое-то чудовище, не допускающее даже мысли о том, что Гарри вспомнит церковь и снова попробует глупо подставиться под удар, лишь бы не жить с этим знанием. Чудовище ревностно оберегает хрупкий и неустойчивый покой Гарри, только-только начинающего оживать и выползать из своей чертовой джентльменской скорлупы, не знающего о муках своей совести, и Эггзи вдруг отчетливо понимает: он сделает все, чтобы Гарри никогда не узнал о Кентукки.   
Одна только мысль, что Гарри в лицо будет снова смотреть дуло, возможно, направленное его собственной рукой, чем черт не шутит, будит в Эггзи неконтролируемый ужас и окончательно срывает с резьбы. Мама пристально смотрит на него в ожидании ответа и упрямо поджимает губы. Эггзи уверен, она уже напридумывала себе тысячу сценариев того, что мог натворить мужчина, когда-то разрушивший ее жизнь, и о чем ему не следует помнить, но ни один из них определенно и рядом не валялся с реальным положением вещей. Ни один груз вины за осознанное, тщательно взвешенное и спланированное, пусть даже и необходимое, зло не сравнится с перепачканной совестью за случайный массовый геноцид.  
Эггзи должен сдержаться, мама ведь просто не понимает, о чем говорит, он не должен на нее кричать, она его мать, но Эггзи кричит так, что наверняка слышит Молли на втором этаже:  
– То, что сделал в V-день. Ты должна это понять, как никто другой, ты сама едва не… – он захлебывается воздухом и, словно обжегшись, убирает руки со спинки стула, слыша уже отчетливый треск. Жгучая злость рвется наружу, но Эггзи усилием воли давит ее и,заставив себя дышать ровно, уже тише добавляет: – Гарри остановить было некому, понимаешь? Он убьет себя. Быстро или медленно, но убьет, если вспомнит. А я не могу этого допустить.  
На мгновение в маминых глазах мелькает тень сочувствия – слишком свежи еще воспоминания о тесаке в руках и разлетающейся в щепки двери, – но она не позволяет этому чувству пустить корни. Слишком сильно мать ненавидит Гарри, чтобы оправдать его.   
– Раньше у него неплохо получалось игнорировать последствия своих действий, – замечает она, прищурившись, и Эггзи яростно вскидывается, окончательно перестав контролировать, что и кому говорит:  
– Почти полсотни трупов – тяжеловато для совести. Даже для той, с которой можно договориться, не находишь? Гарри никогда не убивал без причины, он ненавидит бессмысленные смерти, как и все в «Кингсмен».  
Он хочет запальчиво добавить, что и сам убивал: много, а в бункере – еще и с мрачным удовлетворением, но не успевает, потому что мама почти равнодушно перебивает:  
– Но твой отец все-таки погиб.  
И это – последняя капля. Смерть отца в их доме всегда была неприкосновенной темой, некоей священной коровой и тем, за что стоит ненавидеть элегантного мужчину в черном костюме, признавшегося в своей ошибке. Гарри почти двадцать лет нес на себе груз этой вины, и поначалу Эггзи признавал за ним это право, но не теперь. Когда он сам стал кингсменом, многое изменилось, черт возьми; многие вещи сменили свою полярность.  
– Мой отец сам решил стать рекрутом, он принял предложение и знал все риски с самого начала, можешь мне поверить, – спокойно и с расстановкой чеканит Эггзи, наблюдая, как с лица матери сходят краски, но все же продолжает: – Я проходил через отбор и знаю, о чем говорю. В том, что с ним случилось, Гарри виноват не один, пойми ты это наконец.  
– Как ты можешь… – неверяще шепчет мама, но Эггзи уже не может остановиться.  
– Я могу, – кивает он серьезно, а потом голос все же начинает звенеть от ярости, – потому что ты ненавидишь Гарри, всем сердцем его ненавидишь. А тем временем, если бы не информация, которую он достал и за которую поплатился тремя годами своей жизни и пулей в голову, мы бы все либо отправились на тот свет, либо были бы в беспросветной заднице.  
Эггзи на мгновение прикрывает глаза и пытается не сдохнуть прямо на месте. Он всегда щадил чувства своей матери, но слепая ненависть еще ни одного человека не делала лучше, не сделает и ее. Если бы отец Эггзи был трусом, они все – Гарри, Мерлин и Ланселот, – погибли бы еще тогда, на Ближнем Востоке, и Эггзи не получил бы свою медаль, а мир – шанс на спасение в V-день. Все взаимосвязано, и люди, благодаря которым инвестиции Ли Анвина в будущее не пошли прахом, не заслуживают того, чтобы их так ненавидели.  
Вдох-выдох. Эггзи разворачивается и идет к холлу, когда мать окликает его.  
– Ты куда? – в голосе ее явно слышны слезы, но Эггзи не оборачивается. Если обернется – вывалит ей на голову и остальные свои мысли, которым сейчас так тесно в голове, а он сегодня и так сказал слишком много.  
– Пойду проветрюсь, – бросает Эггзи через плечо, натягивая толстовку, и мама, показавшись у него за спиной, нервно интересуется:  
– Поедешь к Харту?  
Странно обреченно и будто бы без прежней злости, словно уже сейчас начинает понимать, какое осиное гнездо разворошила, но все еще понятия не имеет, что теперь делать с этим знанием. Эггзи уверен, когда-нибудь она сможет понять до конца, и тогда они вернутся к этому разговору, уже спокойно, без криков и слез.   
А пока лучше уйти, поэтому Эггзи открывает дверь и бросает почти равнодушно:  
– Поехал бы, но мы теперь не в тех отношениях, чтобы я мог свалиться ему на голову на ночь глядя, – а потом с горечью добавляет: – Больше нет.   
– Эггзи! – мама нагоняет его на пороге и осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, трогает за рукав, но Эггзи поводит плечом, сбрасывая руку, и устало качает головой:  
– Ложись спать, мам, я буду поздно.  
На улице дышать становится во сто крат легче, старая кенсингтонская брусчатка ложится под ноги и ведет Эггзи, словно дорога из желтого кирпича, по давно знакомому адресу. Поворот, еще один, пройти два квартала и свернуть налево с оживленной Глоустер Роуд в неприметный переулок.  
В кабинете Гарри горит приглушенный свет, и Эггзи чувствует себя гребаным сталкером, разглядывая занавешенные воздушными шторами французские окна.  
Он мог бы постучаться и войти, он мог бы, черт возьми, жить здесь с Гарри, если бы не Кентукки, но вместо этого Эггзи разворачивается и бредет обратно, так ни на что и не решившись.   
Гэри Смиту неоткуда знать адрес Гарри Харта, он никогда не бывал здесь раньше, чтобы заглянуть вот так просто и без предупреждения, поэтому Эггзи достает телефон из кармана толстовки и набирает номер, значащийся на быстром наборе вторым.   
Как только гудки сменяются тихим треском, он торопливо начинает:  
– Рокс, ты в Лондоне? Пожалуйста, скажи, что да, ты мне очень нужна.  
– Прилетела утром, – отзывается Рокси моментально, и, боже, Эггзи готов расцеловать ее за эти слова.  
– Я заеду? – уточняет он, ускоряя шаг и раздумывая, где на Глоустер Роуд можно поймать кэб.  
– Давай лучше в городе встретимся, я не дома, – Рокси виновато хмыкает, а потом, помолчав мгновение, добавляет: – Адрес пришлю в сообщении. И, сдается мне, нам понадобится много текилы.  
Когда она обрывает звонок, Эггзи уже стоит на углу, а в следующее мгновение телефон вибрирует, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Адрес Эггзи незнаком, но он доверяет Рокси, поэтому без раздумий диктует его первому же остановившемуся водителю.


	8. Известные риски

По адресу, присланному Рокси, оказывается, как Эггзи и подозревал, бар. Пафосный и модный, в некотором роде даже хипстерский, и Эггзи малодушно радуется, что выскочил из дома в джинсах и толстовке, потому что в костюме на фоне здешней, разряженной в попугайскую одежду публики, он выделялся бы точно так же, как пингвин в компании какаду.   
Улыбчивый, но определенно принявший уже что-то потяжелее аспирина администратор, услышав, что гостя ждет мисс Мортон, расплывается в совсем уж дебильной улыбке и ведет Эггзи к уединенному чилл-ауту. Эггзи хочется вмазать ему, просто так, чтобы не лыбился понимающе, а еще потому, что настроение ни к черту, но он сдерживается. Драка в баре – не самая лучшая терапия, алкоголь справится с куда большим успехом, хоть Гарри, скорее всего, с ним бы и поспорил.  
Стоит Эггзи тяжело опуститься на диванчик, Рокси понятливо придвигает к нему стопку текилы, которую заказала, по всей видимости, еще до его прихода, но так и не решилась начать вечеринку в одиночестве. Она молча наблюдает, как Эггзи опрокидывает в себя шот, потом берет с подноса еще один – Рокси предусмотрительная девочка и хороший друг, – и лишь на третьем не выдерживает и интересуется спокойно:  
– Может, ты прекратишь надираться и пояснишь, в чем дело?  
Эггзи морщится, тянется за лаймом и, чувствуя как текила растекается по венам вместе с кровью, наконец поднимает на Рокси больной взгляд.  
– Я рассказал матери про Гарри, – мрачно отзывается он, обхватывая голову руками и вцепляясь пальцами в волосы. Только сейчас он, пожалуй, действительно понимает, что натворил.  
– И в чем проблема? – Рокси пожимает плечами и тоже берется за стопку. – Миссис Анвин расстроилась, что внуков ей придется ждать до тех пор, пока Молли не вырастет? Или ее смутило твое явное желание заместить фигуру отца? Потому что меня, будь я твоей матерью, это, признаться, смутило бы…  
Она лихо закидывает в себя шот даже не поморщившись, но следующие слова Эггзи все-таки пробивают ее невозмутимость.  
– Моя мать знает Гарри Харта, – роняет Эггзи почти отстраненно, и Рокси закашливается, пытаясь дышать носом и отбросив неактуальный уже лайм.  
– Что-то со слухом, – сипит она нервно, а затем, утерев выступившие слезы тыльной стороной ладони, вскидывает бровь: – Повтори-ка...  
– Ты слышала, – Эггзи качает головой, а потом устало роняет ее на скрещенные руки и глухо добавляет: – Они знакомы.  
– И?... – торопит его явно заинтригованная Рокси, после чего Эггзи остается лишь убито признать неприглядную правду:  
– И она ненавидит Гарри. Он принес в наш дом медаль «Кингсмен», когда погиб отец.  
Рокси присвистывает совсем неподобающим воспитанной леди образом и, опрокинув в себя еще одну стопку текилы, вздыхает.  
– Вот дерьмо, Эггзи. Умеешь ты выбирать себе любовников, я смотрю, – наконец резюмирует она, и Эггзи вскидывается:  
– Это не смешно, Рокс, – и да, блядь, это более чем не смешно, поэтому он, на мгновение закусив губу, спешно поясняет: – Я сорвался. Накричал на нее, пытался доказать, что Гарри лучше, чем она привыкла считать.  
– Как я понимаю, безуспешно? – уточняет Рокси, бездумно вертя в пальцах кожуру от лайма и поглядывая на стремительно пустеющий поднос с текилой.  
– Именно, – с досадой кивает Эггзи, а потом устало проводит рукой по лицу и продолжает: – Но не это сейчас главная проблема, Рокс. Я наговорил лишнего. Очень много лишнего, и теперь, боюсь, лишь вопрос времени, когда мама попытается Гарри отыскать, чтобы плюнуть ему в лицо.  
– Я бы на ее месте сделала бы так же, – безжалостно замечает Рокси, но тон ее совсем не вяжется с сочувствием во взгляде. Однако Эггзи не замечает этого, он хлопает по столу так, что стопки тихо звенят друг о друга, а затем прикрывает глаза и интересуется беспомощно:  
– Да ты издеваешься, что ли? – и сразу же, не давая Рокси возможности ввязаться в спор о том, кто издевается, а кто не понимает сарказма, горячится: – Если бы не Гарри, мы бы никогда не узнали, как действует устройство Валентайна. Он не заслужил того, чтобы его осуждали за Кентукки. Он не заслужил вообще об этом знать, раз уж так случилось, что он ничего не помнит, а ма запросто может рассказать Гарри, что именно вылетело из его головы вместе с пулей.  
Эггзи тяжело дышит, пытается взять в себя в руки, но у него решительно не получается: слишком болезненная тема. Они с Рокси никогда не говорили о том, что случилось в V-день, но она слишком хороший друг, она прекрасно видела, как тяжело было Эггзи тогда и после – тоже. Как Эггзи с ума сходил от невозможности просто быть рядом с Гарри в палате, когда тот очнулся, и сказать спасибо за то, что благодаря миссии в Кентукки они все еще живы.  
Гарри был ключевой фигурой в той партии, и он заслужил благодарность.  
– Ты понимаешь, что должен поставить Мерлина в известность? – осторожно уточняет Рокси, опасаясь, видимо, новой вспышки гнева, но Эггзи лишь равнодушно отмахивается:  
– Признать, что я облажался? Разумеется, понимаю, Рокс, – а затем придвигает ближе две последние стопки и, выразительно на них посмотрев, добавляет убито: – Вопрос в том, как это сделать и остаться в живых. Мерлин убьет меня.  
Рокси мягко улыбается уголком губ и склоняет голову набок.  
– Мерлин поймет, – уверенно заявляет она, чокаясь с Эггзи и, прежде чем выпить, замечает: – Он не настолько плох, как о нем думают. К тому же, вы друзья.  
– Они с Гарри друзья, – поправляет ее Эггзи уныло. – А я поставил безопасность Гарри под угрозу. Кто я после этого?  
– Человек, которому Гарри бы простил и не такое? – Рокси задумчиво покусывает губу и они оба надолго замолкают. Лишь когда где-то в глубине бара раздается взрыв многоголосого хохота – надо же, жизнь вокруг не замирает, когда ты в полной жопе, – Рокси осторожно предлагает: – Попробуй объяснить матери все. Совсем все, хоть это и нарушение протокола секретности. Иногда цельная картина куда понятнее фрагментов, ты не хуже меня это знаешь.  
– Она не станет меня слушать, – Эггзи безнадежно прикрывает глаза и, вздохнув, поясняет: – Понимаешь, для ма Гарри – мерзавец, из-за которого погиб отец, и она даже слушать не хочет, что…  
– «Кингсмен» был его осознанным выбором, да? – заканчивает за него Рокси, видя, что с формулировками у Эггзи нынче туго.  
– Именно, – торопливо кивает тот, а затем продолжает уже спокойнее: – Я много думал об этом. Отец знал, на что идет. Он был военным и не был наивен. Гарри однажды рассказал мне, что он видел в «Кингсмен» возможность сдохнуть не как пушечное мясо, хотел делать что-то полезнее, чем просто убийство таких же солдат как он сам.  
– Твой отец был бы хорошим кингсменом, – Рокси грустно качает головой и, помолчав, поднимает на Эггзи взгляд. У нее странное выражение лица – смесь сожаления и сочувствия – совсем ей не свойственное, а потом Рокси тихо предлагает: – Давай я попробую встретиться с миссис Анвин? Возможно, она хотя бы меня послушает.  
– Ну, если тебе не жалко времени, – Эггзи пожимает плечами. Он слишком хорошо знает свою мать, что бы быть уверенным: дипломатическая миссия Рокси обречена на провал. Мишель Анвин бесполезно в чем-либо убеждать, иначе бы она не прожила столько лет с Дином, когда все вокруг твердили ей, что он мерзавец. Мама безропотно сносила побои – за себя, за Эггзи, а позже – еще и за Молли, когда та плакала, и верила, что когда-нибудь Дин поймет, что был неправ. Дин так и не понял, пока не получил пивной кружкой промеж глаз.  
Но Рокси настроена весьма оптимистично, она отбрасывает длинные волосы за спину и мягко улыбается:   
– Для тебя и Гарри – не жалко, – замечает она осторожно. – Мне не нужно ничего объяснять, я все видела своими глазами.  
– Что ты видела? – Эггзи резко, резче, чем стоило бы, вскидывает голову и выдвигает вперед нижнюю челюсть. Слишком больно слышать это самое «для тебя и Гарри», когда их вместе больше и нет по сути. Лишь мистер Харт и Гэри Смит, совсем другие люди с совсем другой историей, и вовсе не одной на двоих, но Рокси не обижается. Она наклоняется вперед, накрывает руку Эггзи, сжатую в кулак, своей прохладной ладонью и спокойно, глядя ему в глаза, говорит:  
– Видела, как ты уже один раз переживал его смерть. Мы оба знаем, чем все кончится, если Гарри вспомнит церковь.  
И Эггзи сдувается, потому что она права. Рокси читает его как раскрытую книгу; понимает, что вовсе не нарушение протокола секретности ебет его сейчас больше всего.   
– Как мне тебя отблагодарить? – помолчав, спрашивает Эггзи, разжимая кулак и переплетая пальцы Рокси со своими. Та лишь усмехается, а затем склоняет голову набок и тихо просит:  
– Не пей больше. Если ты не забыл, у тебя завтра вылет с утра. Будет тяжелый день.  
Эггзи хмыкает в ответ и послушно выливает текилу из последней оставшейся стопки прямо в поднос. Рокси тысячу раз права – завтра у него действительно тяжелый день, потому что Эггзи предстоит первая совместная миссия с Гарри.

* * *

– Располагайся, Гэри, – Гарри широким жестом обводит кабинет, а сам, скинув пиджак, возвращается к двери. – Я принесу лед и вернусь.  
Когда шаги Гарри стихают на лестнице, Эггзи опускается в кресло и воровато оглядывается. Кожа знакомо скрипит под пуленепробиваемой костюмной тканью, да и вообще все – колышущиеся от легкого ночного ветра шторы, увешанные газетными передовицами стены, даже графин на столике, – Эггзи знакомо до последней детали. Он уже был здесь, сидел в этом чертовом кресле и так же ждал Гарри, спустившегося за льдом и шейкером. Ничего не поменялось, только вот кабинет – да и весь дом – кажется чужим, словно бы Эггзи оказался здесь впервые.  
Наверное, это правильное ощущение, оно добавляет притворству Эггзи некой реалистичности, потому что Гэри Смит действительно ни разу не был у Гарри Харта, поэтому, когда Гарри возвращается, Эггзи осторожно интересуется у него:  
– Все эти вырезки… Вы коллекционируете бульварную прессу, мистер Харт?  
Он старается подпустить в голос легкую насмешку, будто действительно недоумевает, что на стенах кабинета кингсмена могут делать передовицы «Sun», и Гарри ведется.  
– Можно и так сказать, – хмыкает он весело, а затем принимается звенеть бутылками в баре и продолжает с достоинством: – В каждый из этих дней я делал свою работу, мальчик мой, поэтому на первой полосе вовсе не кричащие заголовки о массовом геноциде или террактах, а несусветная чушь. Задача настоящего кингсмена в том, чтобы никто не заметил, как мир был близок к катастрофе.  
– Вы находите это символичным, не так ли? – Эггзи фыркает и расстегивает пиджак, расслабляясь.  
Гарри выглядит довольным, он эффектно разворачивается, держа за горлышки бутылки с джином и вермутом, и, оставив без внимания ехидную ремарку, улыбается тепло:  
– Правильные решения нужно праздновать правильным мартини, – а затем опускает бутылки на стол и берется за шейкер и лед. Эггзи не нужно объяснять, какое решение Гарри считает правильным, он и так знает: Гарри приятно удивлен тем, как они двое сработались на первой же миссии, и в своеобразной манере желает поделиться этой маленькой победой с ним.   
Эггзи более чем уверен, что с момента их знакомства – второго, в кабинете Мерлина, – Гарри несколько недоумевал, за каким чертом назойливый молодой Мордред к нему так прилип, но теперь ему, по всей видимости, даже начинает нравиться.  
– Правильный мартини? – Эггзи предсказуемо приподнимает бровь, понимая, что именно этого Гарри от него и ждет, и Гарри не разочаровывает:  
– Джин, не водка…  
– И вермут? – саркастично уточняет Эггзи, вспомнив лекцию о завинченной крышке, но Гарри, будто не замечая издевки, качает головой:  
– Разумеется, нет, Гэри, – а потом усмехается и заканчивает: – На вермут мы будем смотреть.  
У Эггзи ощущение дежа вю, полнейшее и безнадежное, он точно снова очутился в том самом вечере, который кончился лучшей в его жизни ночью, но все быстро проходит, когда Гарри протягивает ему бокал, а сам останавливается возле распахнутого настежь балкона.   
Апрельский ветер надувает шторы словно паруса, в прошлый раз такого не было, потому что за окном был дождливый февраль, от промозглости которого хотелось отгородиться любой ценой – заперев двери и наглухо завесив закрытые окна.  
– Ты мне нравишься, Гэри. Твой характер, твое бесстрашие и сосредоточенность на миссии не могут не вызывать уважения, – неожиданно признается Гарри, обернувшись через плечо. Лицо его сквозь прозрачный тюль кажется куда моложе, чем на самом деле, и Эггзи бессовестно зависает, вглядываясь в его черты, а Гарри тем временем, будто решившись на что-то, продолжает: – Ты похож на одного из моих прежних кандидатов, однако, надеюсь, его ошибок ты не повторишь.  
Эггзи прекрасно понимает, о ком идет речь, но все же, пригубив мартини, спрашивает:  
– Я с ним встречался?  
– Нет. Кандидат Анвин погиб восемнадцать лет назад, так и не став кингсменом, – Гарри качает головой и, выпутавшись из ласковых объятий штор, кивает на дверь: – Идем со мной.  
Эггзи послушно встает с кресла и, сбросив осточертевший пиджак, следует за Гарри. А тот, словно бы абсолютно уверен, что Эггзи не станет возражать, спускается по лестнице и сворачивает в гостиную.   
В ней – тоже ничего не изменилось. Уютные кресла у электрического камина, бесконечные книжные полки и рояль. Здоровенный лакированный гроб, занимающий по меньшей мере треть комнаты и доставшийся Гарри от матери. Эггзи помнит, как Гарри с непередаваемым сарказмом рассказывал ему об этой эксцентричной части матушкиного завещания, лениво наигрывая что-то, кажется, из Шопена. Не то чтобы Эггзи был знатоком классической музыки, но общение с Гарри все же накладывало свой отпечаток, и если раньше он считал классику тоской смертной, то теперь учился ловить в резких, пронзительных всхлипах клавиш волшебную магию, покорявшую людские сердца много веков.   
– Зачем мы сюда пришли? – растерянно интересуется Эггзи, оглядываясь, а Гарри неспешно подходит к одной из полок, снимает с нее старинную книгу, и когда оборачивается, в руках у него тонкая стопка фотографий. У Эггзи от дурного предчувствия сжимается сердце, потому что в прошлый раз Гарри этого не делал.  
– Хочу показать тебе кое-что, – спокойно говорит Гарри, отдавая Эггзи снимки, а потом, словно бы решившись, задумчиво замечает: – Видишь теперь, как вы похожи? Ты, так же как Ли Анвин, беззаботно улыбаешься, а в следующее мгновение берешь в руки оружие и идешь убивать.  
– Он был вашим другом, этот парень? – стараясь не потерять лицо, спрашивает Эггзи. Он низко опускает голову и рассматривает фотографии, сделанные, скорее всего, на полигоне. Отцу рекрутская форма шла больше, чем ему самому.  
Гарри вздыхает и опускается в кресло у незаженного камина так, будто ноги его подводят, и веско, но просто роняет:  
– Он спас мне жизнь. Всем нам спас, – Гарри отпивает мартини из своего бокала, а затем спокойно продолжает: – Ли Анвин был храбрым парнем, поэтому он не смог допустить, чтобы погибла вся группа.   
Эггзи потерянно молчит. Когда они впервые говорили об отце и том, что произошло на Ближнем Востоке много лет назад, напротив Гарри сидел сын Ли Анвина и все было логично, теперь же – он открывается совсем другому человеку. Человеку, который по его мнению, и понятия не имеет, кем был покойный кандидат, и это кажется абсолютно бессмысленным.  
– Зачем вы мне об этом рассказываете, мистер Харт? – спрашивает Эггзи, совершенно сбитый с толку, и Гарри, прикрыв глаза, грустно усмехается:  
– Чтобы ты не наделал глупостей, Гэри, – он откидывается на спинку кресла, расслабленно вытягивает длинные ноги и неожиданно интересуется: – У тебя есть семья, мальчик мой?  
И Эггзи не успевает прикусить язык.  
– Мать и сестра, – вырывается у него помимо воли, а затем Эггзи спохватывается и, устроившись напротив, добавляет: – Но сэр, я не понимаю…  
– У Ли тоже была семья. Жена и маленький сын, – перебивает его Гарри резко, распахивает глаза и наклоняется вперед, чуть не расплескав мартини. – Я хочу, чтобы ты усвоил, Гэри, им будет больно, если ты погибнешь. Очень больно.  
– Я знаю, – хладнокровно кивает Эггзи, сжимая пальцы на подлокотнике. – И ваш кандидат, я полагаю, знал об этом.  
Гарри кивает, точно бы не замечая его нервозности, тщательно скрываемой, но тем не менее, прорывающейся наружу в неосознанных жестах.  
– Да уж, Ли прекрасно осознавал, что делает, но решил, что его жизнь стоит куда меньше, чем моя, Мерлина и Ланселота, и закрыл собой гранату, – он тяжело дышит, взволнованно, с присвистом, а потом внезапно касается пальцами руки Эггзи – неуверенно, готовый в любой момент отшатнуться, – и внимательно глядя в глаза, требует: – Пообещай мне, что ты никогда так не сделаешь. Это – мое обязательное условие, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы продолжили совместную работу.  
– Не закрывать собой гранаты, я понял, – Эггзи пробует обратить все в шутку, но Гарри неумолим.  
– Послушай меня, мальчик, – твердо, почти жестко говорит он, не отводя взгляда, – речь не только и не столько о сраных гранатах. Пообещай мне, что никогда не будешь рисковать собой, чтобы прикрыть меня. Я уже прожил долгую жизнь, и хочу, чтобы ты прожил свою. Мне не нужен отчаянный смертник, рассуждающий категориями полезности агента для «Кингсмен». Пошел он к черту, вместе с покойным Артуром и другими снобами…  
Гарри замолкает на мгновение, выдыхает, а потом тихо, едва слышно, заканчивает:  
– У меня нет ни малейшего желания принести дурную весть еще в одну семью, понятно?  
Эггзи судорожно сглатывает и поспешно кивает. Гарри кажется сейчас таким открытым, таким обнаженным и искренним, что горло сжимает ледяной ладонью, и Эггзи просто не может ему отказать.  
– Я обещаю, мистер Харт, – говорит он, а затем, поспешно опустошив свой бокал, добавляет: – Только разумные риски и только для успеха операции...  
– Это я и хотел услышать, – обрывает его Гарри на полуслове. – Я не собираюсь держать тебя в стороне и оберегать от малейших царапин, Гэри. В конце концов, я не для того просил Мерлина разрешить тебе работать со мной, но если ты попробуешь сдохнуть, я тебя с того света вытащу и сам прикончу.  
– Справедливо, – неожиданно даже для самого себя смеется Эггзи, а затем, размышляя, как бы поэлегантнее сменить тему, оглядывает гостиную в поисках подсказки и, остановившись на рояле, приподнимает бровь: – Вы играете, мистер Харт?  
Гарри смотрит на него снисходительно, однако с легким одобрением. Разумеется, он сразу же уловил жгучее желание Эггзи перевести стрелки с изяществом, подвластным лишь слону в посудной лавке, но все же, попытку, кажется, оценил.  
– Нет, – Гарри качает головой и усмехается едва уловимо. – Этот инструмент – лишь элемент интерьера, не более.  
И Эггзи знает, что он беззастенчиво врет. Гарри уже играл ему однажды, после испытания с чертовым поездом, сначала нехотя, а затем все больше и больше входя во вкус. Они тогда зашли в гостиную, чтобы Эггзи мог увидеть коллекцию старинного фамильного оружия, и засиделись чуть ли не до полуночи, перебирая старые нотные тетради.  
– Но как же, а я думал все аристократы умеют, – Эггзи с легкой издевкой приподнимает бровь и, совсем уже наглея, хитро подмигивает. Он уверен, Гарри стоит лишь раззадорить, взять на слабо, и тот поведется как мальчишка. В прошлый раз этот способ, определенно, сработал.  
Гарри хмыкает надменно, а затем с достоинством парирует:  
– Я не сказал, что не умею, Гэри. Я сказал, что не играю. Больше нет.  
Эту отговорку Эггзи тоже уже слышал, и даже знает, откуда растут ее ноги. Тогда Гарри, закатив глаза, довольно ядовито рассказал ему историю про то, как матушка часы напролет заставляла маленького Гарри играть на этом самом рояле для своих великосветских подруг, которых тот на дух не переносил. Однако, Эггзи не так-то просто сбить с толку; кому, как не ему знать, что детская неприязнь к чему-либо очень быстро проходит, стоит только попробовать снова, но уже по собственному желанию. И, что самое смешное, Эггзи абсолютно уверен: несмотря на то, что Гарри досадливо морщится, поглядывая на инструмент, ему безумно хочется коснуться пожелтевших клавиш пальцами. Его лишь нужно подтолкнуть.  
– А для меня сыграете? – Эггзи мягко улыбается уголком губ и почти жалобно косится на Гарри. Он знает, этот взгляд – подлый прием, но все же продолжает гипнотизировать Гарри, чуть прищурившись. – В качестве исключения, мистер Харт…  
Гарри смотрит на него внимательно, склоняет голову набок, а затем, словно бы сдавшись, поднимается с кресла и, расстегнув запонки, закатывает рукава. Кобура с глухим стуком ложится на журнальный столик рядом с бокалом, а Гарри осторожно подступает к роялю, будто к дикому зверю, и, подняв крышку, нерешительно касается пыльных клавиш.  
– Боюсь, мальчик мой, инструмент расстроен, я много лет не трогал его, – почти виновато замечает Гарри, но Эггзи лишь отмахивается. Он прекрасно осведомлен о том, что мисс Эленберг регулярно приглашает в дом настройщика, Гарри сам ему об этом рассказывал в прошлый раз.  
А потом Гарри присаживается на стул, на пробу несколько раз пробегается по клавишам пальцами, разминаясь, и начинает играть. Челка падает ему на глаза, но Гарри этого даже не замечает, он смеживает веки и склоняется ниже. Руки его движутся почти неуловимо, стремительно, и Эггзи узнает мелодию.  
Та же самая, нежная и пронзительная мелодия. Кажется, Шопен. Он так и не удосужился спросить, но решительно настроен исправить это недоразумение, когда Гарри закончит.


	9. Мир был в огне

Совсем скоро жизнь окончательно входит в колею, словно шестеренки механизма встают наконец в верные пазы. Эггзи нравится эта размеренная рутина, хоть и поначалу она кажется дико непривычной. Будучи кандидатом, а затем и став одним из рыцарей «Кингсмен», он наивно считал, что каждый новый день будет для него сюрпризом и увлекательным приключением, полным погонь, драк и чужих секретов. В общем и целом, он был прав, но в одном все же ошибся: несмотря на яркую круговерть, сон по несколько часов в сутки и бесконечные задания, Эггзи однажды с удивлением осознает, что все происходящее с ним на самом деле не более странно, чем офисная работа для клерка.   
Он может уснуть в Париже, а уже на следующий день обедать в Бомбее, но это уже не кажется чем-то особенным. Просто еще один день сэра Мордреда из «Кингсмен».  
Приключения начинаются лишь тогда, когда Эггзи достаются совместные миссии с Гарри, потому что тот определенно умеет развлекаться, как на самом задании, так и после него. Музеи, прогулки по ночным улицам, самбука или кружащие голову цветные коктейли в небольших барах – Гарри и не думает скрывать, что наслаждается их общими поездками. Более того, Гарри бессовестно клеит его, задерживая ладонь на плече чуть дольше приличного в лифте римской гостиницы или подкуривая для Эггзи сигару от своей собственной на террасе кубинского ресторана.   
Эггзи почти готов сам закончить эту изощренную пытку неприкрытыми намеками, дернуть Гарри за галстук на себя и прижаться к его губам, но он терпит. Кто знает, как новый, незнакомый ему Гарри предпочитает укладывать молодых коллег в постель.  
А в том, что все рано или поздно закончится в постели, Эггзи уже не сомневается. Он помнит эти взгляды Гарри и небрежно расслабленный узел галстука; помнит ласковую, почти собственническую улыбку, едва ли не кричащую о том, что Гарри настроен серьезно.  
И да, Гарри снова серьезно настроен на его счет, вот только непонятно отчего медлит, растягивая удовольствие и доводя до предела напряжение между ними двумя.  
– Сделай уже что-нибудь с этой бессовестной порнографией, видеть ее не могу, – жалуется как-то раз Мерлин, встречая Эггзи в координаторской после очередной миссии, и Эггзи даже не нужно объяснять, что именно тот имеет в виду.  
Накануне, в Лос-Анжелесе они с Гарри следили за крупным наркодельцом, и так уж вышло, что легенду пришлось выдумывать на ходу – никто в «Кингсмен», даже всеведущий Мерлин, не мог предположить, что мистера Лопеса понесет в модный гей-клуб.  
– Ты сам сказал, не спускать с него глаз, – фыркает Эггзи весело, однако щеки его предательски краснеют от воспоминаний, как именно он вчера исполнял инструкции координатора. Стоя меж разведенных ног Гарри, удобно устроившегося на высоком барном стуле, прижимаясь к нему и выглядывая из-за плеча. Чувствуя ладони у себя на пояснице и теплое дыхание на шее.  
Изображать любовников, увлеченных друг другом, изнывая от стояка – то еще развлечение, но с тем, что миссия прошла успешно, а Лопеса накрыли с контрактом на поставку на месте, даже Мерлин не может поспорить.  
– С Лопеса, Мордред, а не со своего напарника, дьявол тебя возьми, – скорбно качает головой Мерлин, перекладывая какие-то бумаги. – Потрахайтесь уже наконец и прекратите устраивать на заданиях шоу. У меня слабое сердце, а вот рвотный рефлекс напротив...  
– Легко сказать, – огрызается Эггзи, а потом, присев на край кресла, жалуется: – Понимаешь, если бы я не знал, что Гарри еще очень даже... Ну, ты понял. Я бы решил, что он импотент.   
Обсуждать эту тему с Мерлином крайне неловко, но ведь не с Рокси же, в конце концов, поэтому Эггзи, дождавшись, когда Мерлин саркастично приподнимет бровь, решается и продолжает:  
– Гадом буду, он надо мной издевается. Дразнит и ничего, мать его, не делает. Мне кажется, что я сдохну скоро от этих его джентльменских ухаживаний, блядь.  
Мерлин подпирает ладонью щеку, словно бы ища подходящие слова, а потом неожиданно мягко, почти по-отечески, замечает:  
– Я бы на твоем месте не жаловался, – и, видя, что Эггзи не понимает, о чем речь, добавляет: – Обычно молодые люди вроде тебя стремительно оказываются у Гарри в койке, а потом так же стремительно из нее исчезают, как отработанный материал. Выводы делай сам.  
И Эггзи действительно делает.   
Слова Мерлина удачно подтверждают его собственные догадки, поэтому после Лос-Анжелеса Эггзи несколько успокаивается. Если для Гарри все действительно так серьезно, как Мерлин говорит, то он готов ждать сколько угодно, даже если в присутствии Гарри отчаянно хочется сбежать куда-нибудь и передернуть.  
Вместо этого Эггзи направляет свое сексуальное неудовлетворение на окружающих. Он почти не бывает дома – мать в свете недавнего скандала и не думает задавать никаких вопросов – и все свое время проводит либо на миссиях, либо в загородной резиденции «Кингсмен», поэтому больше всех достается всяким мерзавцам в разных точках земного шара, коллегам и, как ни странно, рекрутам. Мерлин, словно бы чувствуя жгучее желание Эггзи что-нибудь сломать, все чаще отправляет его работать с кандидатами, едко замечая, что молодежи полезны тренировки в условиях, приближенных к боевым. Что думают сами рекруты по поводу ночных марш-бросков в полной экипировке под неусыпным надзором страдающего от недотраха сэра Мордреда его интересует мало.  
Впрочем, даже занятия с кандидатами не помогают Эггзи обрести столь долгожданный дзен, поэтому в перерывах между работой и тренировками, после особо затяжных миссий с Гарри, он находит себе новое развлечение – оттачивание джентльменского юмора на Рокси и Мерлине, которые все чаще подозрительно переглядываются на совещаниях.  
Сюрпризом для Эггзи становится лишь то, что Гарри в этом поистине дьявольском занятии к нему присоединяется и азартно сыплет шутками про старых лысых извращенцев, когда не слышит Рокси. Эггзи знает, Гарри с Мерлином давние друзья, но он сам бы поостерегся на месте Гарри отпускать шпильки про возраст в адрес своего ровесника, однако Гарри это мало заботит. Порой, слушая их пикировки в координаторской, Эггзи кажется, что Гарри будто бы сбросил десяток-другой лет или и вовсе забыл, что и сам разменял шестой десяток, настолько легким, стремительным и молодым тот выглядит. Не чета Мерлину, брюзжащему и раздраженно огрызающемуся как завзятый пенсионер, и что только Рокси в нем нашла.  
– И что ты только в нем нашла? – насмешливо интересуется Эггзи как-то раз после совместной миссии, когда они пьют вино на пирсе где-то в Стамбуле.   
– Мерлин хотя бы вменяем, и у него нет дырки в голове, – с каменным лицом отзывается Рокси, отбирая у него бутылку и, запрокинув голову, пьет прямо из горла.  
– То есть вы все-таки?.. – Эггзи изумленно приподнимает бровь, не ожидая такого поворота в разговоре, но Рокси лишь отмахивается:  
– Не говори ерунды, – а потом безнадежно качает головой и с горечью добавляет: – По-моему не родилась еще та женщина, ради которой он выползет из-за своих гребаных мониторов. А вы с Гарри?  
– Мозг – вот единственное, что он мне ебет, – хмыкает Эггзи мрачно и отнимает бутылку.  
– Потрясающе. По-моему, мы самые большие неудачники в мире, – Рокси истерически хохочет, навзничь укладываясь на нагревшиеся за день камни, а затем кивает на вино и предлагает: – Еще одну?   
– Еще две, – поправляет ее Эггзи и тянется к валяющемуся рядом рюкзаку. – Такие открытия нужно отмечать с размахом.

* * *

Однако даже несмотря на шутки про неудачников, Эггзи грех жаловаться на свою жизнь. Просыпаясь по утрам – неважно где и в каком часовом поясе, – Эггзи первым делом думает о том, что он чертовски удачливый сукин сын. У него есть все: семья, живущая в достатке и под одной с ним крышей, интересная работа и друзья, о каких можно только мечтать. И еще у него есть Гарри, живой и невредимый; кажется, снова влюбленный как мальчишка, пусть и понятия не имеющий о том, что раньше у них уже были отношения. Все могло бы закончиться там, в Кентукки, но Гарри, черт его возьми, вернулся, и только лишь одно это – уже подарок судьбы, ничем не заслуженный и оттого еще более ценный.  
Все слишком удачно складывается: успешные миссии одна за другой, почти-свидания с Гарри, места которых раскиданы по всей карте мира, все учащающиеся приглашения на бокал мартини в знакомый особняк и витающее в воздухе отчаянное влечение. Взаимное, теперь уже абсолютно точно.   
Гарри постоянно касается его, улыбается мягко и рассеянно, забивая в свой смартфон номер Эггзи, и все реже разменивается на издевки над другими рыцарями, встречая их в особняке. Гарри концентрируется только на нем, все свое внимание растрачивает щедро, но лишь на Эггзи, изредка позволяя жалким крохам просыпаться на Мерлина, злобно шипящего проклятья в наушнике на другом полушарии. Пожалуй, только лишь во время миссий он и ведет себя как настоящий кингсмен, а не как влюбленный, но чрезмерно обходительный идиот.  
Все слишком хорошо, думает Эггзи однажды, отложив телефон в сторону после двухчасовой беседы с Гарри о том, что им определенно стоит выбить себе задание в Чехии, потому что Прага осенью необычайно красива. Когда все идет так легко и непринужденно, катастрофы не избежать.  
И катастрофа случается, на следующей же миссии. По иронии судьбы – в Брно, когда Гарри самодовольно рассуждает, что до Праги добираться – всего ничего, и как только они покончат с делами, определенно стоит туда наведаться. Эггзи почти уверен, что так скоро на задании в Чехии они оказались совсем не случайно, но он ничего не говорит, лишь кивает, соглашаясь и на пиво, и на мосты над Влтавой. В конце концов, какая разница, как и где проводить ночь после успешной миссии; главное, провести ее с Гарри. Не так много рассветов они теперь встречают вместе, так что пражская набережная устраивает его определенно больше, чем пустая постель в гостиничном номере.  
Они шагают плечом к плечу по пустому университетскому коридору даже не скрываясь. Миссия – проще некуда, пристрелить зарвавшегося хакера, скрывающегося здесь, прикидываясь преподавателем программирования и под шумок взламывающего базы МИ-6 для арабских боевиков. Никакой дипломатии, лишь грубая зачистка, не требующая много времени и сил. Услышав о задании впервые, Эггзи даже изумился, на черта отправлять их в Брно вдвоем, но Мерлин, доведенный до белого каления шуточками о своей личной жизни, предоставил им феерическую легенду, согласно которой никто не должен даже заподозрить, чьих рук дело кровавая расправа над скромным чешским задротом от программирования.  
Поэтому теперь, герр Штраухсберр и его сын, желающие узнать подробности учебной программы местного университета, беспрепятственно идут по коридорам учебного заведения и не вызывают никаких подозрений.  
– Не знаю, каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы в здравом уме принять тебя за моего сына, Гэри, – замечает Гарри рассеянно, убедившись, что никто не может их услышать, а затем невинно добавляет: – Думаю, легенда с богатым покровителем была бы куда элегантнее.  
– И позволила бы нам уединиться где-нибудь в сортире без лишних вопросов? – лукаво уточняет Эггзи, закусив губу. – То есть, я имел в виду...  
– Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, – усмехается Гарри. – И да, это было бы куда более правдоподобное оправдание тому, что мы на некоторое время исчезнем с камер наблюдения.  
– В следующий раз сами будете прорабатывать себе прикрытие, – ворчит Мерлин в наушнике, и Эггзи не может сдержать смешка. Мерлин всегда крайне болезненно реагирует, когда кто-нибудь намекает на его просчеты, и это просто не может не умилять.  
– В следующий раз – непременно, – чопорно отзывается Гарри и как бы между делом предлагает: – Поищешь нам что-нибудь в Провансе, ладно? Мордреду стоит попробовать тамошние вина, сам знаешь, молодой урожай в это время года как раз поступает в продажу...  
– Ты сделаешь из него алкоголика, – вздыхает Мерлин скорбно, но, что примечательно, не возражает даже, пока Эггзи сдавленно хихикает в кулак.  
Он по всей видимости собирается еще что-то добавить, но тут Гарри открывает дверь просторного кабинета и Мерлин оставляет все свои гнусные ремарки при себе, потому что работа, как ни крути, для них на первом месте.  
Кабинет оказывается пуст.  
– Вот дерьмо, – выдыхает Эггзи потрясенно, разглядывая разбитые мониторы и свисающие по стенам, словно дохлые змеи, мотки оптоволоконных кабелей. – Ушел, сволочь.  
– Не ушел, – качает головой Гарри, окинув взглядом разгром, а потом, когда Эггзи с недоумением оборачивается к нему, поясняет: – Нас опередили, мальчик мой. И, судя по следам борьбы, Ческе нужен был им живым. Полагаю, сейчас ему где-нибудь, медленно и с наслаждением, по одному отрубают пальцы, потому что у этого предприимчивого гения слишком много информации на британскую разведку, чтобы милосердно его пристрелить.  
Гарри стремительно обходит кабинет, замирая время от времени как гончая на месте, а Эггзи, стараясь не мешать, наоборот отступает к двери.  
– Следы совсем свежие, – замечает он осторожно, и Гарри кивает.  
– Им не больше часа, так что, будем надеяться, что наш неугомонный друг еще не успел слить парочку-другую баз МИ-6, – он вздыхает и разворачивается к двери. – Идем, Гэри. Собеседование в деканате отменяется. Мерлин, можешь сказать, кто его забрал?  
– Выясняю, но Ческе запихнули в синий фольксваген. Машина направляется на юго-запад, в последний раз ее зафиксировали камеры на заправке в нескольких километрах от города примерно полчаса назад, – моментально отзывается Мерлин в наушнике. – Маршрут уже в навигаторе, выезжайте. А я попробую выяснить, куда они двинулись дальше.  
– Спутник? – уточняет Гарри, выходя в коридор. Он сосредоточен куда больше, чем еще каких-то жалких пять минут назад, и Эггзи поспешно устремляется за ним следом, предвкушая азарт погони.   
Уже усаживаясь за руль и срываясь с места, он слышит, как Мерлин диктует координаты какого-то заброшенного склада, а Гарри довольно хмыкает, замечая, что кем бы ни были похитители Ческе, они просто кретины, что не додумались сменить машину. Наверное, даже в мыслях не держали, что кто-то будет наступать им на пятки.   
Или же наоборот радушно ждали гостей в костюмах.  
То, что это ловушка, Эггзи понимает сразу, как только они пробираются на чертов склад через крышу, и спасибо господу, что снаряжение «Кингсмен» позволяет им обоим спрыгнуть с шаткого мостика за считанные секунды до того, как его разносит из гранатомета.   
Выстрелы раздаются со всех сторон, и на секунду Эггзи теряется в этом грохоте; не понимает, где потолок, а где пол, зависнув на тросе где-то между.  
А потом ноги касаются земли, рядом сухо щелкает карабин страховки и сразу же – раздается автоматная очередь. Гарри действует куда увереннее него самого, что совсем не удивительно, и именно эти спокойные и скупые звуки приводят Эггзи в чувство. Он не собирается стоять в стороне и ждать, пока Гарри сделает всю работу за двоих, поэтому Эггзи тянется к кобуре и одновременно – к своему карабину. Ему не нужен этот гребаный поводок, ограничивающий движения, больше нет.  
Первая же пуля Эггзи разносит череп снайперу, притаившемуся за контейнерами, вторая – тому мудаку, который скрупулезно выцеливает Гарри, движущегося стремительно и почти неуловимо.  
– Пригнись, – командует Гарри, и в следующий момент автоматная очередь вспарывает воздух прямо у Эггзи над головой, а Гарри бросает сосредоточенно: – Вертушка, сейчас. Их слишком много...  
– А у тебя нет на затылке глаз, – подхватывает Эггзи азартно, впервые за долгое время снова переходя на «ты», и осекается, но Гарри, казалось бы, даже не замечает этого или – не придает значения.   
– Именно, – кивает он отрывисто и тихо говорит: – На счет три, движение начинаем по часовой.  
Эггзи разворачивается на пятках, перехватывает покрепче пистолет и молится лишь о том, чтобы не облажаться. Сделать все правильно, как его учили инструкторы «Кингсмен».  
Гарри выше, поэтому Эггзи прижимает локти к его ребрам и чувствует, что угадал: тяжелые руки Гарри опускаются к нему на плечи, и все вокруг сливается.   
– Береги голову, – советует Гарри с легкой усмешкой, и Эггзи, переполненный адреналином до краев, весело огрызается:  
– Лучше ты свою, ты же чертов маяк для них.  
Шаг, другой – Гарри, а за ним и Эггзи движутся по кругу, отстреливаясь с какой-то поистине дьявольской удачей. Противников много, но на их стороне нет такого преимущества, как бронированные костюмы, от которых пули попросту отскакивают.   
Эггзи за свою сравнительно недолгую карьеру кингсмена бывал во многих перестрелках, он знает, что нельзя ни в коем случае терять концентрации и отвлекаться, но так сложно держать разум трезвым, когда Гарри – сильный, гибкий, смертоносный, – движется с ним в унисон и прижимается всем телом. Эггзи чувствует себя гребаной миссис Смит из фильма, над которым они с Рокси до колик хохотали пару недель назад под пиво. Почти та же сопливая, претендующая на зрелищность сцена, только лишь вместо Брэда Питта – Гарри, которому голливудский красавчик просасывает по всем фронтам. Мерлин, сволочь такая, как в воду глядел, когда сочинял ему липовое досье, а может, новая фамилия и вовсе не была случайностью. В конце концов никому доподлинно не известно, что Мерлин посматривает на своих широкоформатных мониторах в свободное от работы и ехидных замечаний время.  
Усилием воли Эггзи заставляет себя не отвлекаться, осторожно выглядывает из-за плеча Гарри и снимает на раз-два еще парочку парней с короткоствольным оружием наготове.  
Ответные выстрелы становятся все реже, но тут где-то совсем недалеко разносит бочку с горючим, и ангар заливает алым заревом разгорающегося пожара.  
– Уберите Ческе и уходите оттуда, – командует в наушнике Мерлин встревоженно, а потом, оборвав сам себя, уже с явной паникой требует: – Нет, прямо сейчас уходите.   
– Не раньше, чем всех тут успокоим, – равнодушно отзывается Гарри, продолжая стрелять с двух рук.   
– Галахад, Мордред, я приказываю, покиньте ангар, – голос Мерлина почти звенит от напряжения. – Неизвестно, какое дерьмо там хранится. Возможно, гранаты или порох...  
– Мы еще не обнаружили Ческе, задание не выполнено, – возражает Эггзи, сбрасывая использованную обойму и перезаряжая пистолет. – А эти ребят осталось не больше пяти. Управимся за несколько минут.  
– Их осталось двое, – вмешивается Гарри, а потом раздается пулеметная очередь, и он с неподражаемым сарказмом добавляет: – Вернее, уже ни одного.  
– На выход, без возражений, – Мерлин, кажется, мысленно проклинает их на чем свет стоит, но от брани в наушник все же воздерживается. Видимо, бережет слова для личной встречи. – Ческе на куски разнесет, и вас вместе с ним, если не поспешите.   
И Эггзи уже было собирается наконец подчиниться приказу, он уверен, что им с Гарри и так достанется за этот самовольный демарш, да и умирать пока не слишком-то хочется, но тут Гарри опускает голову, и гневные крики Мерлина будто стихают. Доносятся до слуха как сквозь толстый слой ваты или толщу воды, превращаются в ласковый прибой и растворяются, потому что Гарри вдруг бездумно склоняется ниже и целует его.  
Губы у Гарри сухие и жесткие, какими Эггзи их и помнит; уверенные, настойчивые, жадные. От Гарри пахнет порохом, оружейной смазкой и смертью, и Эггзи, одурев от эмоций, впускает его язык в рот и тихо стонет.  
– Вы там совсем рехнулись? – возмущенно вскрикивает Мерлин в попытке привести их обоих в чувство. – У вас, блядь, земля под ногами горит, Гарри! Уходите оттуда, потому что если оставшееся топливо рванет, потрахаться вы уже не успеете. Ни сейчас, ни после...  
– Поздно, – перебивает его Гарри. Его растерянный взгляд мечется с Эггзи на несколько ящиков, к которым уже подбирается огонь, а потом он преувеличенно спокойно замечает: – Тут нет больше топлива, Мерлин. Только запас патронов.  
– Вот дерьмо, – мрачно резюмирует Эггзи, оборачиваясь через плечо, а в следующее мгновение Гарри сбивает его с ног и накрывает собой.  
Когда раздается первый залп, Эггзи вскидывает руки и обхватывает ими голову Гарри и его шею, молясь, чтобы длины задравшихся рукавов пиджака хватило. Пули градом врезаются в костюмную ткань, свистят совсем рядом, и от этой канонады у Эггзи закладывает уши. Мелкое стеклянное крошево и щепки от разлетевшихся ящиков впиваются в тыльные стороны ладоней, заставляя накрепко стискивать зубы, чтобы не заорать от обжигающей пронзительной боли, и Эггзи беспомощно шипит, но только лишь сильнее прижимает голову Гарри к своему плечу.  
А потом все заканчивается и наступает оглушительная тишина, в которой их сбитое дыхание кажется ревом иерихонских труб.  
– Ты в порядке? – Гарри наконец поднимает голову и смотрит на него встревоженно, подслеповато щурясь. – Эггзи, раскрой свой чертов рот и скажи, что ты не ранен!  
Эггзи видит, как движутся его губы, читает по ним свое собственное имя, потому что не может поверить ушам, а потом, когда Гарри нервно хлещет его по щекам – раз, другой, третий, – отмирает наконец и выдыхает:  
– Ты помнишь. Ты, мать твою, помнишь, кто я такой.  
Эта мысль оглушает Эггзи почище выстрелов, но Гарри, по всей видимости, не собирается ничего обсуждать прямо сейчас, потому что он выпутывается из рук Эггзи, поднимается на ноги и протягивает ему ладонь, одновременно с этим отрывисто бросая в наушник:  
– Мерлин, мы в порядке, – а потом, увидев, что за кровавое месиво у Эггзи вместо ладоней, осторожно перехватывает его за запястье и помогает встать. – Давай, Эггзи, пора уходить. В другом углу еще несколько ящиков.  
Пока они стремительно пробираются сквозь дым к выходу из ангара, Эггзи, отключив свой наушник с вконец озверевшим от злости Мерлином, пробует еще раз:  
– Гарри, скажи, что правда помнишь. Что я не спятил. Пожалуйста, Гарри, мне нужно знать.  
Гарри молчит в ответ, подает голос лишь на улице, жадно вдыхая чистый воздух.  
– Я помню, – сухо кивает он, открывая перед Эггзи пассажирскую дверь. – Садись уже.  
Эггзи покорно забирается в машину, и когда Гарри устраивается за рулем, почти благоговейно разглядывает его, развернувшись на сидении. Того, что израненная рука больно врезается в спинку, Эггзи попросту не замечает.  
– Я не хотел тебе врать, ты же понимаешь это? – спрашивает он, внутренне замирая. Теперь, когда Гарри вспомнил, Эггзи отчаянно боится, что ложь во спасение выйдет ему очень и очень боком, но Гарри лишь отмахивается:  
– Ты кингсмен. Все кингсмены врут, Эггзи. Я не сомневаюсь, что идея скормить мне байку про Гэри Смита принадлежала вовсе не тебе, – Гарри говорит спокойно, но Эггзи слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы повестись на это дерьмо. Гарри напряжен как струна, он зол и растерян, а еще – чертовски обижен, и понять, на кого именно, Эггзи пока не может.   
– Прости меня, – с горечью говорит он, откидываясь на спинку сидения и глядя прямо перед собой. – Я знаю, этого охренеть как мало, но я хотел все сделать правильно, а, кажется, как всегда облажался...  
– Замолчи, – Гарри резко обрывает его, выжав педаль газа в пол, а потом, чуть смягчившись, не поворачивая головы, продолжает: – Поговорим в Лондоне, потому что прогулка по ночной Праге не кажется мне такой уж хорошей идеей после того, что мы тут устроили.  
От неожиданности Эггзи давится воздухом и неверяще косится на Гарри, не понимая, как у него еще сил хватает на то, чтобы шутить. Или не шутить.   
– Мерлин, нам нужен вертолет, – тем временем говорит Гарри, быстро прикасаясь к дужке очков, и Эггзи, не удержавшись, ворчит:  
– И миллион долларов.  
От взгляда, которым его смеряет Гарри, моментально становится не по себе, поэтому Эггзи пристыженно ерзает на сидении, стараясь не задеть что-нибудь руками, а Гарри, стремительно потеряв к нему интерес, принимается обсуждать с Мерлином, где лучше посадить вертушку, чтобы успеть смыться до приезда полиции.  
Встреча с чешскими копами, как и мосты над Влтавой теперь, совсем не входит в их нынешние планы.


	10. Спираль молчания

Обещанного разговора в Лондоне не случается. Эггзи бы догадаться об этом раньше, и тогда бы он дожал Гарри еще в вертолете, перекрикивая гул лопастей и даже не смущаясь, что их может услышать пилот, но он терпеливо ждал, пока Гарри будет готов. Ждал, что Гарри сам затронет эту скользкую, с какой стороны ни глянь, тему, потому что Эггзи знает: Гарри Харт не привык убегать от проблем.  
Что ж, на этот раз Эггзи ошибся.  
Мерлин встречает их на посадочной площадке с каменным лицом и скрещенными на груди руками.  
– Вы охренели. Оба, – выплевывает он почти со злостью, когда Гарри легко спрыгивает из кабины и оборачивается. Даже пребывая не в самом хорошем расположении духа, он будто бы хочет убедиться, что Эггзи не нужна помощь, но Эггзи лишь отмахивается и осторожно спускается следом. опираясь на поручень перебинтованной рукой.  
– Могу сказать тебе то же самое, – обманчиво спокойно отзывается Гарри и, не позволяя Мерлину даже слова вставить, тихо, с расстановкой интересуется: – Зачем ты втянул Эггзи в это дерьмо?  
– Простая миссия, Гарри, даже идиот бы справился, – Мерлин явно тушуется от его напора, но позиций не сдает. – Никто не мог знать, что Ческе ищем не только мы.  
Гарри будто бы каменеет, его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, а потом он, едва сдерживая ярость, цедит:  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не о миссии, – и, черт возьми, Эггзи ни разу не видел Гарри таким злым. Даже тогда, в спортзале, когда он с остервенением уничтожал грушу, Гарри казался более спокойным чем сейчас.  
– А ты всерьез думаешь, что хоть кто-то был бы способен удержать его от тебя на достаточном расстоянии? – Мерлин тоже взрывается, а затем едко, почти ядовито уточняет: – Или мне нужно было вышвырнуть его из «Кингсмен» просто ради того, чтобы Эггзи тебе на глаза не попался? Прости, Гарри, но с теми, кто удостоился благодарности Ее Величества, так не поступают.  
Они оба – Гарри и Мерлин – ведут себя так, словно бы Эггзи их не слышит, не стесняются в выражениях вовсе, и Эггзи напряженно подбирается, надеясь, впрочем, что вмешаться не придется. Ему не слишком-то хочется очутиться меж двух огней, не вполне понимая, какой из них опаснее.  
Гарри тяжело дышит, сверля Мерлина тяжелым взглядом, а потом сухо кивает, словно бы соглашаясь с аргументами, и молча идет к особняку.  
– Мы не закончили, Галахад. Мне нужен отчет, – бросает Мерлин ему вслед, но Гарри лишь вскидывает руку в крайне неподобающем для джентльмена жесте, даже не потрудившись обернуться, и, точно ставя точку в разговоре, равнодушно парирует:  
– Пошел к черту.   
Вся ситуация – крайне неловкая, и Эггзи мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, только бы не стоять сейчас рядом с совершенно разбитым Мерлином, провожающим спину Гарри странным больным взглядом.  
– Он успокоится, – наконец говорит Эггзи, когда пауза затягивается, как в дурацкой драме, и Мерлин вздрагивает от неожиданности, словно бы забыл, что с ним рядом есть еще кто-то. Свидетель некрасивой и крайне непрофессиональной сцены.  
– Не думаю, – Мерлин задумчиво вертит в руках планшет. – Ты же знаешь Гарри…  
– Вот именно, – обрывает его Эггзи уверенно, хотя, видит Бог, в нем нет и сотой доли этой уверенности, – я знаю Гарри, Мерлин. Я чертову кучу раз доводил его до белого каления, а однажды даже провалил испытания в «Кингсмен». Он неплохо держится для человека, узнавшего, что ему врали все вокруг, а это уже вселяет надежду.  
– Мне бы твой оптимизм, – Мерлин скорбно качает головой, а потом, видимо, решив что-то для себя, устало вздыхает: – Зайди к леди Моргане и поезжай домой. Отчет сдашь завтра, все равно без рапорта Гарри от него толку не будет.  
Эггзи смотрит на него искоса, прикидывая, не ослышался ли, но – нет. Мерлин действительно впервые за все время их совместной работы не читает нудные нотации о важности документации, словно бы понимая, что не только у Гарри был тяжелый день.  
И в этом Мерлин, к сожалению, чертовски прав, хоть Эггзи и пытается делать вид, что в порядке. Внутри у него поселяется какая-то отчаянная тревога, гулкое ожидание чего-то дурного, несмотря на то, что все самое дурное уже произошло всего несколько часов назад.  
Шагая по аккуратно подстриженному газону, Эггзи почти уверен, что эта вспышка ярости, такая несвойственная Гарри, далеко не конец и уж совсем точно – не самая теперь большая их с Мерлином проблема.

* * *

Когда мама нерешительно стучится в дверь кабинета, Эггзи даже не думает воровато припрятать виски, несмотря на болезненное материнское отношение к алкоголю. Он пьет по-плебейски, прямо из горла, не потрудившись выудить из ящика письменного стола бокал, и сейчас ему в общем-то плевать, как это выглядит: и виски в одиночестве, и совершенно не джентльменское поведение.  
Ему слишком хреново, слишком много невеселых мыслей в голове, чтобы ввязываться в очередную бесполезную семейную ссору. Прошлый разговор с матерью был прекрасной демонстрацией ее отношения к Гарри, и Эггзи вовсе не горит желанием обсуждать это снова, особенно теперь.  
Так и не дождавшись разрешения войти, мама тем не менее не бросает затею, она толкает створку и, мягко прошагав по ковру, опускается в кресло напротив, делая вид, что не замечает бутылки.  
– Эггзи, я должна извиниться, – начинает она осторожно, а потом, заметив, что Эггзи и не думает ей помогать, продолжает уже смелее: – Я была неправа, а ты… У тебя железная выдержка, если ты можешь каждый день видеть этого… Видеть Гарри и притворяться, что почти его не знаешь. Роксана рассказала мне о том, что случилось. Рассказала о вас. Мне жаль, детка.  
Эггзи невидяще смотрит в пространство прямо перед собой и молчит; ему кажется, что если он раскроет рот, то уже не сможет остановиться, а мама закусывает губу, переводит взгляд на огонь в камине и тихо замечает:  
– Он дорог тебе, и я должна это уважать, – она качает головой и вздыхает. – Смерть твоего отца не делает Харта плохим человеком, и, к тому же, мне кажется, он уже все искупил сполна, даже если и был в чем-то виновен…  
– Но он не был, и ты это знаешь. Иначе бы не пришла, – перебивает ее Эггзи, не выдержав. – Только теперь это уже неважно, мам.  
Он прикладывается к горлышку, делает большой глоток – виски обжигает изнутри словно огнем – и, отставив бутылку на пол, осторожно устраивает перебинтованные руки на подлокотниках кресла.  
Мама смотрит с тревогой, но Эггзи не успевает даже толком этому удивиться, потому что в следующее мгновение она уже испуганно уточняет:  
– Он что?... – недосказанный вопрос повисает в воздухе тяжелым облаком, но Эггзи лишь мрачно усмехается и отмахивается.  
– Нет, Гарри жив. Пока, – а затем его словно бы прорывает наконец, и Эггзи почти равнодушно бросает: – Все кончено, мам. Он вспомнил. Спас мою задницу на миссии, пока я мотал сопли на кулак, а потом, когда мы вернулись в Лондон, наорал на Мерлина и свалил куда-то.  
От беспокойства, злости на себя и выпитого Эггзи стремительно переходит с нормальной речи на привычный с детства словарный запас. Манеры, которые Гарри так тщательно ему прививал, слетают с Эггзи словно шелуха, и он снова кажется себе растерянным мальчишкой из лондонского гетто, понятия не имеющим, как все исправить.  
Мама укоризненно вскидывает бровь, когда он снова тянется за отставленной бутылкой, но Эггзи, если начистоту, сейчас плевать, что она подумает.  
– Все дерьмово, мам, – обессиленно выдыхает он, а потом, подумав, поднимается с места и, подойдя к столу, достает из ящика два бокала и нераспечатанную пачку сигарет. Эггзи давно бросил, еще когда мечтал стать морпехом, но сегодня у него определенно есть повод тряхнуть старой привычкой, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
Он ждет, что мама возмутится, но Мишель Анвин иногда бывает чертовски хорошей матерью, потому что она отбирает у Эггзи пачку и, раскрыв ее, закуривает первой. Кажется, она действительно расстроена; может, и не так сильно как сам Эггзи, да и не совсем по одному с ним поводу, но мама определенно понимает, что новости о чудесном выздоровлении человека, которому бы лучше никогда не знать о содеянном требуют особого подхода к принятию.  
– Все дерьмовее некуда, – с горечью повторяет Эггзи и, разлив виски по бокалам, продолжает: – Понимаешь, мы даже понятия не имеем, как много он вспомнил, а сам Гарри не горит желанием пообщаться ни со мной, ни с Мерлином.  
– Его сложно осудить, – замечает мама, стряхивая пепел в камин. – Ты знаешь, я не питаю нежных чувств к этому твоему Харту и еще не совсем рехнулась, чтобы его выгораживать, но детка… У него сейчас в голове каша, и лучшее, что вы можете сделать – лучшее, что можешь сделать ты – набраться терпения и ждать. Не сбежит же он от вас, в конце концов.  
Эггзи мрачно усмехается.  
– Ты не знаешь Гарри. Он упрямый как осел, и если что-нибудь решит – хрен остановишь, – задумчиво тянет он, вспоминая печально памятный день. Тогда Гарри тоже отложил все разговоры на потом, а когда вернулся – говорить уже было не о чем.  
Гарри Харт – чемпион по уклонению от неприятных ему тем, но этим весьма саркастичным замечанием Эггзи с матерью уже не делится. Должны же остаться у «Кингсмен» хоть какие-то секреты от гражданских, в самом-то деле.  
– Тебе виднее, – кивает мама и, посмотрев на сигарету в своей руке так, будто бы впервые ее видит, рассеянно выкидывает окурок в огонь. Мама тоже бросила курить, сразу же, как только они перебрались с Александра Роуд в Кенсингтон, и, по всей видимости, возвращаться к старым привычкам не собирается.  
Она поднимается с кресла, так и не притронувшись к виски, и направляется к выходу из кабинета, по пути мимолетно сжав плечо Эггзи пальцами в ободряющем жесте. Эггзи благодарен ей за это – и за прикосновение, и за то, что она уходит.  
Он больше не злится и не обижается на нее, глупо и нелепо дуться на собственную мать как малолетний сопляк, просто сейчас Эггзи предпочел бы побыть в одиночестве, и мама, будто бы отчетливо это понимая, тихо выскальзывает из кабинета, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

* * *

Спустя почти неделю, полную безуспешных попыток связаться с Гарри, Эггзи почти отчаивается. Происходящее кажется ему настолько несправедливым – почему сейчас, когда все почти окончательно встало на свои места? – что Эггзи просто шатается по особняку «Кингсмен» мрачной тенью, и одного взгляда на него Мерлину хватает, чтобы отправить на задание кого-нибудь другого.  
– Эггзи, соберись, – требует он, указывая Эггзи на кресло в координаторской и принимаясь греметь чашками. – С Гарри все в порядке. Если бы с ним что-нибудь случилось, мы бы же знали, поверь.  
– Ты следишь за домом? – с надеждой спрашивает Эггзи, встрепенувшись и разворачиваясь вместе с креслом. Спина Мерлина кажется совершенно непоколебимой в своих словах, чего не скажешь о нем самом. Когда Мерлин возвращается к столу с двумя чашками премерзкого растворимого кофе, он выглядит растерянно и немного виновато и, покачав головой, сознается:  
– Только внешние камеры. Трансляцию с внутренних Гарри обрубил, черт бы его подрал, старого параноика, – Мерлин недовольно морщится. – Впрочем, на этот раз его паранойя в кои-то веки обоснованная.  
– Фу, Мерлин, за мной ты тоже подглядываешь в душе? – и хотя настроение у Эггзи препоганейшее, от шпильки он, как ни старается, удержаться не может.  
– Заняться мне больше нечем, кроме как наблюдать за тобой, тайком от мамочки надирающимся дорогущим пойлом, – с достоинством парирует Мерлин, и Эггзи задыхается от возмущения:  
– Так ты действительно подглядываешь, лысый ты извращенец! – он прикрывает лицо рукой, пристыженно прикидывая, что еще Мерлин мог увидеть, засидевшись с попкорном и реалити-шоу про агента Мордреда далеко заполночь, но Мерлин мягко успокаивает его.  
– Только тогда, когда считаю необходимым. Ты и Гарри, вы сейчас оба несколько не в себе, и я подумал… – Мерлин запинается, но все же договаривает: – Словом, не хочу, чтобы вы натворили глупостей, о которых потом будете жалеть.  
– Это называется сталкерством, ты в курсе? – сдавленно уточняет Эггзи, отпивая кофе и кривясь, а Мерлин качает головой и веско возражает:  
– Это называется дружбой, Эггзи. Когда люди беспокоятся о тех, на кого им не насрать. Другой вопрос, что у меня больше возможностей, чем у любого обывателя, чтобы…  
– Сталкерить, – заканчивает за него Эггзи почти весело, а потом, помрачнев, интересуется:  
– Как он? Ты его видел хотя бы?  
Мерлин устало снимает очки, трет переносицу и тоже прикладывается к своей кружке.  
– Мельком. Камера зафиксировала Гарри, когда он стоял у балкона, – говорит он, прихватив с пластиковой тарелки горелое печенье. – Небритый, в халате и помятый настолько, будто пил как сам черт всю неделю. Впрочем, почему будто? Скорее всего очень даже пил, у Гарри очень своеобразные методы справляться с депрессией.  
– Не могу его осудить, – Эггзи пожимает плечами и хмуро косится на печенье, не решаясь последовать примеру Мерлина. То, что Мерлин после него все еще жив – вовсе ни о чем не говорит.  
– Да уж, ты-то с пугающей педантичностью перенимаешь привычки своего наставника, – ядовито фыркает Мерлин, похрустывая ужасающей головешкой с явным наслаждением. – Если бы ты осуждал, после того как сам вылакал целую бутылку за пару часов после Брно, я бы удивился. А так – нет.  
– Все-то ты знаешь, Большой Брат, – ворчит Эггзи, прикрывшись кружкой, а потом, разом потеряв интерес к занимательной пикировке, серьезно спрашивает: – Мерлин, что мне делать? Гарри меня избегает, понимаешь? Я просто не знаю, что мне еще сделать, чтобы он хотя бы меня выслушал.  
– Оставить его в покое? – меланхолично предлагает Мерлин и, отставив кружку, устало поясняет: – Дай ему время, Эггзи, он только что вспомнил, как убил кучу народу, ему не до твоих нежных чувств сейчас.  
– Да причем тут… – Эггзи возмущенно вскидывается, а затем с видимым отвращением почти выплевывает: – мои нежные чувства? Мерлин, я не идиот, хотя иногда похож. Да, я сглупил в Чехии, когда спросил, помнит ли он меня, но он же, черт возьми, меня по имени назвал. Не «Гэри», Мерлин, ты же сам слышал! Я что, должен был спросить, не помнит ли он случайно, как порешил кучку религиозных фанатиков в Кентукки?  
– Успокойся, – перебивает его Мерлин строго. – Господи, только твоей истерики мне сейчас не хватало. Ты все правильно сделал, но остальное – уже не в твоих силах. Теперь Гарри либо выплывет, либо утонет, а нам остается только ждать.  
Мерлин делает короткую паузу, а потом с какой-то странной усмешкой добавляет:  
– И имей в виду, я склонен сделать ставку на то, что совсем скоро к нам вернется прежний Галахад, потому что Гарри – чертовски живучий сукин сын.  
– А Форксвуд на что делает ставку? – осторожно интересуется Эггзи и, осознав, что Мерлин только что сказал, с беспокойством уточняет: – Ты уверен, что он вообще допустит Гарри до полевой работы после всего, что случилось?  
– А Форксвуд в этой партии пасует, – спокойно качает головой Мерлин и вздыхает: – У него не то чтобы хорошие карты на руках: он не знает Гарри как я, а познакомиться поближе нет никакой возможности, потому что твой мудак-наставник его к себе на пушечный выстрел не подпускает.  
И, видя, что Эггзи почти было раскрывает рот, закатывает глаза:  
– Опережая твой следующий вопрос, меня тоже, – Мерлин досадливо морщится. – Гарри Харт никогда и ни для кого не делает исключений, когда вожжа попадает ему под хвост, можешь мне поверить. Если он решил прикончить свою печень в одиночку, то так тому и быть, пока он сам не передумает.  
И Эггзи остается лишь кивнуть, потому что возразить ему ровным счетом нечего. Может, он и не знает Гарри чертову кучу лет, как Мерлин, но вполне себе имеет представление о его бескомпромиссном характере.  
Компромиссы, как ни странно, Гарри умел находить только с Эггзи, с самого дня знакомства, но нынешняя ситуация – явно не тот случай. На этот раз никаких поблажек не будет, потому что свой лимит доверия Эггзи, кажется, превысил, а значит, действительно остается только ждать.  
Ждать, какой приговор им с Мерлином, облажавшимся по полной, да и себе самому – тоже, вынесет Гарри, и надеяться на его благоразумие.

* * *

В последнее время Эггзи почти свыкся с мыслью, что жизнь повернулась к нему задницей, но насколько необъятной, понимает лишь через пару недель, когда растерянно сидит на краю широкой кровати в комнате матери и наблюдает, как она аккуратно заполняет чемодан вещами.  
– Тебе не нужно сбегать от меня, – осторожно начинает Эггзи, и господи боже, ему давно не было так стыдно за себя. – Я понимаю, что пора завязывать с этим дерьмом, ма. Я же вижу, что ты злишься на меня из-за…  
Язык так и не поворачивается продолжить, потому что, черт возьми, его мать достаточно насмотрелась на пьянчуг, когда жила с Дином, чтобы теперь не осознавать, что происходит. Эггзи и сам прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что у него серьезные проблемы с алкоголем, но отъезд матери – последнее, что поможет их решить.  
Однако мама изумленно вскидывает брови и обрывает его:  
– Детка, не говори ерунды, – она задвигает ящик комода, пересекает комнату и присаживается рядом с Эггзи, а затем успокаивающе ерошит волосы у него на макушке. – Я не злюсь, ты уже слишком взрослый мальчик, Эггзи, чтобы ругать тебя на припрятанные бутылки. Я просто даю тебе пространство и еще – не хочу расстраивать Молли. Ей не нравится, что ты такой грустный, а тебе сейчас не до ее детских обид.  
– Да уж, детских обид мне уже вполне достаточно, – ворчит Эггзи и неожиданно даже для себя с облегчением выдыхает.   
Камень с души падает с громким грохотом, потому что больше всего на свете Эггзи боялся, что мать убегает от него. Сбегает, потому что слишком сильно обстановка в доме сейчас напоминает ей о жизни с Дином, пусть Эггзи и не творит херни, а просто методично надирается у себя в кабинете.  
– Мы вернемся через пару недель, детка, – мягко продолжает мама. – Подышим морским воздухом, отдохнем от города. И, к тому же, Роксана говорила, что у ее тетушки двое внуков, примерно одного с Молли возраста…  
– Вы едете к тетке Рокси? – от изумления Эггзи распахивает рот, моментально забывая, что еще несколько минут назад был готов чуть ли не силой отбирать у матери чемодан, лишь бы она осталась.  
Мама лишь загадочно кивает, но подробности оставляет при себе. Впрочем, Эггзи уже и так понятно, что поездка – отнюдь не случайная, и маме бы такая мысль и в голову бы не пришла, если бы не Рокси. Его подруга – без сомнения – крайне напористая и своенравная особа, однако Эггзи благодарен ей за это, потому что отъезд семьи на какое-то время освободит его от ежедневной повинности держать лицо даже в стенах собственного дома.   
И Эггзи будет дураком, если не воспользуется возможностью наконец по-настоящему привести мысли в порядок и продолжит жалеть себя.  
В первый же вечер, проводив мать и сестру, Эггзи отправляется не в кабинет, а в холл. Он подзывает к себе Джей Би и, прихватив собачьи печенья, берет курс на Кенсингтонский парк.  
Пока пес, ошалевший от счастья, носится по лужайке и со всем тщанием обнюхивает каждый куст, Эггзи оккупирует старую садовую скамейку неподалеку и достает сигареты.  
Дурные привычки имеют обыкновение возвращаться с легкостью, и если бы Гарри мог его сейчас видеть, он бы попенял Эггзи на то, что настоящие джентльмены не смолят в общественных местах и к тому же не стряхивают пепел под скамью.   
Но Гарри не может его видеть, и более того – Гарри с ним не разговаривает с того самого дня, когда свалил по-английски с вертолетной площадки «Кингсмен» после возвращения из Брно.  
Эггзи видит его раз или два в резиденции, но стоит ему попытаться догнать Гарри, тот моментально испаряется словно дым, будто и не было его вовсе. От Мерлина Эггзи знает, что Гарри вернулся к работе – исключительно дипломатические миссии, никакого оружия при себе, – и даже соизволил пообщаться с доктором Форксвудом, крайне обеспокоенным его состоянием. Однако самого Мерлина, как и Эггзи, Гарри старательно избегает, игнорирует совещания и личные инструктажи, ограничиваясь парой сухих фраз, брошенных нехотя в наушник.   
Это похоже на гребаную спираль молчания, на каждом из витков которой вопросов и стремных мыслей становится все больше, Эггзи с ума сходит от этой неизвестности, не понимая, как много Гарри вспомнил и что творится у него в голове.  
Гарри словно отгораживается от всех, кто хотел бы ему помочь, кто просто хотел бы быть с ним рядом, и Форксвуд, когда Эггзи припирает его к стенке, долго отговариваясь врачебной тайной, наконец все же сознается, в чем, черт возьми, дело.   
– Мистер Харт восполнил пробел в своей памяти полностью, Мордред, – вздыхает он нехотя, а потом с еще меньшим энтузиазмом продолжает: – И поверьте, лучше бы там и дальше оставалось слепое пятно.   
Больше Эггзи ничего выбить из него так и не удается, но теперь он хотя бы знает, что Гарри нормален, что у него нет шизофрении или чего-то подобного. Воспоминания Гарри Харта линейны и не наслаиваются друг на друга, однако он не спешит продолжить ни одну из двух своих биографий с последнего абзаца. То ли не может решиться и выбрать, то ли не желает возвращаться ни к одной из них, предпочитая что-то третье, где нет места Эггзи.  
Гарри не предоставляет ему права выбора, как делал всегда, в этот раз – нет, он все решает сам. Не дает Эггзи ни единого шанса поговорить и разобраться наконец, в чем причина такой холодности и отстраненности.   
Даже приговоренным к казни всегда дозволялось высказать последнее желание, а Эггзи чувствует себя казненным с кляпом во рту.  
Сейчас он как нельзя более отчетливо за последние недели понимает, что как раньше – уже не будет. Да и никак не будет, если уж быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, потому что Эггзи почти уверен: Гарри больше не захочет видеть его рядом с собой и просыпаться в одной постели по утрам, все его поведение кричит об этом.  
Единственное, чего Эггзи не может взять в толк: почему? Гарри сам сказал ему, что все кингсмены лгут; ясно дал понять, что Эггзи все сделал правильно.  
Да что там, Эггзи голову готов дать на отсечение: Гарри поступил бы так же, Гарри врал бы и изворачивался, делая вид, что ничего не было.  
И тогда вопрос – какого хрена? Какого хрена Гарри наказывает его и себя самого, бегая от Эггзи, словно от прокаженного?  
Эггзи мрачно сминает выкуренную чуть ли не фильтра сигарету о траву, поднимается со скамейки и, свистнув Джей Би, бредет в сумерках на свет фонарей центральной аллеи. Цокот когтей по мощеной дорожке умиротворяет, и Эггзи не замечает вовсе, как ноги несут его от парка вовсе не к дому, а совсем в другую сторону.  
В себя Эггзи приходит лишь на Станхоуп Мьюс, трясет головой, не понимая, как снова очутился здесь, сам того не желая, а затем вскидывает голову и смотрит на распахнутые балконные двери.  
В кабинете Гарри горит свет, легкие шторы колышутся, то ли от ветра, то ли от неловкого касания руки, когда Джей Би громко и заливисто лает, обнюхав порог Гарри. Звук отражается от стен ближайших домов с такой силой, что кажется, будто в тупиковом переулке не один мопс, а по меньшей мере сотня, и все они желают поприветствовать старого знакомого. Эггзи, дернувшись от неожиданности, громко шикает на пса.  
Занавески снова вздрагивают, теперь уже совершенно точно от прикосновения, потому что Эггзи видит тень человека, и ему внезапно хочется, как и Джей Би, завыть от горечи, однако вместо этого Эггзи решительно шагает к двери и принимается колотить в нее что есть силы.  
Внутри поднимается жгучая ярость пополам с обидой, потому что Гарри, гребаный ублюдок, мог хотя бы милостиво послать его нахер словами, а не игнорировать начисто. Равнодушие и неизвестность ранят Эггзи куда больше, чем ранил бы категоричный совет проваливать ко всем чертям.  
– Гарри, ты не сможешь бегать от меня вечно! – кричит он, наплевав на то, что кругом могут спать соседи, или же, того хуже – не спать и наслаждаться этим поистине увлекательным концертом. – Открой, трусливый ты мудила, иначе я выбью дверь!  
Разумеется, Эггзи не собирается делать ничего подобного, он еще не настолько спятил, чтобы вламываться к опытному кингсмену без приглашения, однако призрачная надежда, что Гарри не пожелает выносить свои частные дела на суд широкой публики в лице ближайших соседей, заставляет его раз за разом выкрикивать угрозы вперемежку с ударами в створку.  
Спустя полчаса Эггзи уже почти умоляет его спуститься и поговорить по-человечески, но Гарри продолжает хранить гробовое молчание, а через несколько минут наверху гаснет свет и хлопают балконные рамы.  
Гарри так и не открывает ему, и Эггзи, устав от безуспешных попыток, опускается на порог, намереваясь просидеть здесь до утра, если понадобится. Хоть до страшного суда, на самом деле, если есть хоть малейшая возможность встретиться с Гарри наконец лицом к лицу.  
Однако это глупо и по-детски, Эггзи отчетливо понимает, что Гарри не желает его видеть, и слышать – тоже, судя по тому, с каким громким стуком захлопнул балкон. Все бесполезно, и Эггзи пора бы уже с этим смириться, черт возьми. Он сам говорил, что Гарри упрямый осел, так что, как бы он ни старался, Гарри не станет с ним говорить.  
Оставшиеся полпачки сигарет несомненно скрашивают эту дерьмовую ночь, и Эггзи с чувством глубокого удовлетворения складывает внушительную гору окурков прямо у Гарри перед дверью, хоть в начале переулка и есть урна, и обещает себе, что эта пачка – последняя. Агенту «Кингсмен» не нужна блядская одышка, даже если никотин для Эггзи – словно бы сраная таблетка с эффектом плацебо, волшебным образом успокаивающая нервы.  
Эггзи может страдать, сколько ему влезет, пока не треснет по швам от гребаного ощущения несправедливости и собственноручно проебанной возможности быть рядом с Гарри, но для этого совершенно необязательно разрушать себя.  
Он уходит, засунув дремлющего Джей Би за пазуху, когда занимается рассвет.


	11. Мы так похожи, мороз по коже

К тому времени, как возвращаются мама с сестрой, Эггзи почти успокаивается и приходит в себя. Он много работает и подолгу гуляет с Джей Би вечерами, наматывая несчетные мили по Кенсингтону со старым добрым индастриалом в наушниках. Пару раз раз встречается с приятелями из Камдена, убеждая себя, что нужно вылезать из скорлупы костюма и хороших манер время от времени, и едва не закончив последнюю из дружеских посиделок в полицейском участке, приходит все же к выводу, что нет, не нужно. Ему больше не о чем разговаривать с людьми, с которыми он вырос и побывал не в одной переделке, и индастриал кажется куда лучшим развлечением, чем дешевое пиво в засраном баре. Он изменился, а его приятели остались прежними, не понимающими, как и сам Эггзи еще совсем недавно, что дорогие шмотки и просторный дом в центре Лондона не могут сделать человека счастливым.  
Эггзи просыпается каждое утро с мыслью, что жизнь не останавливается и мир не сходит с оси из-за того, что Гарри Харт не желает ничего о нем знать; несколько минут лежит в постели, разглядывая высокий потолок, а потом выбирается из-под одеяла и шагает в новый день, где Гарри, если им случится встретиться, даже не кивнет в знак приветствия.  
Мерлин, словно бы догадываясь о волевом решении Эггзи не распускать больше соплей, в рамках борьбы с ранним алкоголизмом наливает ему теперь исключительно чай или кофе, неизменно отвратительные, и по-прежнему пытается накормить несуразным кривоватым печеньем. Эггзи начинает подозревать, что это печенье готовит его матушка, иначе бы зачем Мерлину давиться этими углями? Впрочем, выяснить, прав ли он, Эггзи так и не решается. Чем черт не шутит, а вдруг это вовсе не матушка, а сам Мерлин питает неуемную страсть к кулинарии, будучи при этом совершенно криворуким профаном и вообще сущей катастрофой на кухне. Если честно, Эггзи не слишком бы удивился, в конце концов у каждого свои методы борьбы со стрессом, а печенья стали появляться в координаторской примерно тогда же, когда Гарри начал проявлять к нему самому повышенный интерес.  
В общем, примерно тогда, когда Мерлин начал откровенно ссать, что вся их тщательно продуманная легенда пойдет Джей Би под хвост, если Эггзи проколется. В конечном итоге он оказался прав.  
– Сегодня вы вылетаете с Ланселотом в Рио-де-Жанейро, – говорит Мерлин, устраивая на столе кружки и опускаясь в кресло. – Ерунда, а не задание, на самом деле, но мне будет спокойнее, если Ланселот пойдет не одна.  
– А ты совсем не палишься, да? – хмыкает Эггзи весело, отхлебывая чай. Он морально готов к извечным помоям, которые Мерлин гордо именует вершиной вкуса, но чай, неожиданно, оказывается довольно неплохим «Эрл Греем», и Эггзи торопливо присасывается к кружке, потому как позавтракать дома он не успел.  
– А ты совсем не напрашиваешься на то, чтобы полететь в одиночку вместо Роксаны? – в тон ему отзывается Мерлин, а потом уже серьезнее добавляет: – Я умею учиться на своих ошибках, Эггзи. В прошлый раз на пустяковой миссии вы с Галахадом могли погибнуть, так что это не обсуждается.  
– Так точно, сэр, – вполне бодро, но крайне ехидно гаркает Эггзи, приканчивая содержимое своей кружки и поднимаясь с места. – Я могу идти?  
– Вали уже отсюда, – Мерлин закатывает глаза и машет рукой в сторону капсулы подземки. – Вылет в пять.   
И когда Эггзи уже отходит от его стола, Мерлин, развернувшись к мониторам, тихо добавляет:  
– Ты молодец, Эггзи. Отлично держишься, продолжай в том же духе.  
Эггзи лишь невесело хмыкает в ответ, не решившись ввязываться в дискуссию.  
Насколько он не молодец и насколько он, черт возьми, хреново держится, Эггзи понимает спустя всего-то несколько часов, когда позорно набрасывается на Рокси с расспросами прямо в самолете.  
– С тобой он тоже ведет себя словно ебаная древняя мумия, давно скукожившаяся в своем бальзаме? – первым делом интересуется он, когда Рокси устраивается в кресле напротив с бутылкой минеральной воды.  
Два дня назад Рокси была на миссии вместе с Гарри, какой-то прием в австрийском посольстве, на котором они изображали отца и дочь, и теперь Эггзи сгорает от нетерпения, желая понять, одному ли ему посчастливилось оказаться персоной нон-грата для Гарри Харта.  
– А я все думала, как же тебе описать эту снулую камбалу, которая лениво булькала со мной рядом весь вечер и периодически пугливо закапывалась в ил, – преисполненным сарказма голосом замечает Рокси и щурится. – Потому что вот она – явно не тот сэр Галахад, которого я знаю.  
– В смысле? – Эггзи недоуменно вскидывает брови и даже подается вперед, чтобы не упустить ни слова.  
Рокси безнадежно машет рукой.  
– В самом прямом, – она задумчиво прикусывает губу и вздыхает. – Гарри осторожничает, и не мне тебе объяснять, что раньше за ним никогда такого не водилось. Он даже стандартный набор с собой не взял, не говоря уже о нормальном оружии.   
– Ну, Мерлин рассказывал, что Гарри отказался от всех миссий, где может понадобиться пустить пушку в ход,– Эггзи пожимает плечами, однако Рокси смотрит на него в упор и резко перебивает:  
– Но печатку, хотя бы ее он мог взять, правда ведь? А Гарри как мальчишка трусит прикоснуться к любому оружию, мать твою, – она прикрывает глаза, а затем тихо добавляет: – Если так пойдет и дальше, его отстранят. Галахад беззащитен на миссиях, он уязвим, потому что, случись какая-нибудь задница, ему просто нечем будет обороняться.  
– Знаешь, у меня тоже были бы проблемы с оружием, если бы я, будучи не в себе, прикончил почти сотню человек, – мрачно парирует Эггзи, но продолжить он не успевает, потому что в наушнике раздается голос Мерлина:  
– Ланселот, Мордред, начинаем инструктаж, – он сосредоточен, и Эггзи подозревает, что их с Рокси разговор Мерлин слышал от первого и до последнего слова, чертов лысый сталкер, потому что он ехидно продолжает: – Сплетничать о коллегах будете за чашечкой чая и в Лондоне, а сейчас пора работать.  
И поспорить с ним, как ни крути, весьма сложно, поэтому Эггзи поудобнее устраивается в кресле и, коснувшись дужки очков, выводит на стекла план здания, куда им с Рокси предстоит пробраться.

* * *

Сообщение от Мерлина будит Эггзи уже после полуночи, как раз тогда, когда ему снится старый рояль и истершиеся нотные тетради, которые Гарри перебирает, любовно оглаживая кончиками пальцев. Эггзи полузадушенно воет, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, пытается сделать вид, что никакой смски в глаза не видел, а затем, сдавшись, снова заглядывает в экран телефона, без всякого воодушевления смотрит на набор точек и тире, со вздохом поднимается с постели и принимается одеваться.  
Нужно быть гребаным Мерлином, чтобы в час ночи сорвать его по неизвестному адресу, прислав координаты гребаной азбукой Морзе, мрачно думает Эггзи, в темноте натягивая штаны. И нужно, черт возьми, хорошо знать самого Эггзи, потому что мало кто, будучи вытащенным из кровати, не только в два счета расшифрует послание, спасибо кадетскому корпусу морской пехоты, но и потащится неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем.  
Эггзи со стоном набирает сообщение водителю «Кингсмен» о том, что ему нужен кэб, и тихо проклинает Мерлина на чем свет стоит, потому что ну в самом деле! Неужели у него настолько неотложное дело, что нельзя было подождать до утра, мать его? Эггзи только пару часов назад вернулся домой из Рио со сраного, в кои-то веки, действительно дипломатического задания и сейчас больше всего мечтал нормально выспаться, а не тащиться на другой конец Лондона.  
Иногда Эггзи кажется, что его координатор и, что уж греха таить, друг – сущее чудовище.  
Тихо, стараясь не разбудить маму и сестру, Эггзи пробирается по дому, замирая перед особо скрипучими половицами – и когда он уже, черт возьми, вызовет мастера наконец? – и, прокравшись мимо громко сопящего на пуфике Джей Би, выходит на крыльцо. Кэб уже ждет у парадного подъезда, и Эггзи, в последний раз скорбно вздохнув, зябко ежится от ночной прохлады и ныряет на заднее сидение.  
Когда он называет адрес, мистер Андерсон, сегодняшний дежурящий бедолага-водитель, весело приподнимает бровь, обернувшись к Эггзи:  
– Не поздновато ли для дружеских визитов, сэр Мордред? – хмыкает он, плавно трогаясь с места, и Эггзи недоуменно подается вперед:  
– Вы знаете, что это за адрес? Мне прислали его, ничего не объяснив.  
Мистер Андерсон, ловко вливаясь в поток машин – и откуда их столько посреди ночи? – усмехается:  
– Разумеется, знаю. Я знаю адреса всех агентов «Кингсмен». Конкретно по этому находится дом сэра Мерлина.  
– Если ему просто не с кем выпить вечернего чаю, я его убью, – мрачно ворчит Эггзи, нащупывая в кармане толстовки пистолет. Он, как настоящий кретин, выбрался из кровати, в рекордно короткие сроки собрался, впотьмах искал пушку и гранату, и все для чего? Чтобы прокатиться в гости к Мерлину, мать его.  
Впрочем, как бы Эггзи ни злился, он отлично знает: Мерлин бы не позвал его без причины, и притом довольно весомой. Видимо, случилось что-то, с чем сам он не справится, вот только Эггзи уже сомневается, что для решения проблемы им понадобится оружие, потому как стреляет Мерлин все же если не лучше него, то уж точно быстрее.  
Когда Эггзи, перебрав в голове сотню разных вариантов, наконец стучит в дверь небольшого, но крайне уютного даже на вид особняка, ему кажется, что он готов ко всему, но нет.  
К тому, что на пороге Мерлина его встретит недовольная и встрепанная, с влажными волосами и завернутая в длинный банный халат Рокси, жизнь Эггзи не готовила.  
– Ну наконец-то, – она втаскивает Эггзи в дом стремительно, будто боится, что он сейчас передумает и сбежит к чертовой матери. – Имей в виду, я не собираюсь страдать в одиночестве, поэтому либо ты сейчас его забираешь, и мы все отправляемся спать, либо у тебя ни хрена не получится, и тогда кухня в нашем распоряжении. Но меня, как ты понимаешь, больше устраивает первый вариант.  
– Забираю кого? – растерянно вклинивается в ее словесный поток Эггзи, и Рокси раздраженно фыркает:  
– Гарри, разумеется. Кого же еще.  
И Эггзи опирается на комод, чтобы не упасть. Подозрение, что он продолжает спать и видит какой-то абсурдный и бессмысленный сон, усиливается с каждым мгновением, потому что все это просто не может происходить.   
– Ладно, я сделаю вид, что меня совсем не удивляет факт твоего присутствия в доме Мерлина среди ночи и в халате, – вздыхает Эггзи обреченно, а потом еще более скорбно интересуется: – Но Гарри-то что здесь забыл?  
Рокси раздраженно фыркает, откидывает со лба влажную челку и крайне ехидно щурится:  
– Знаешь, у меня меня был такой же вопрос, когда он часа полтора назад ввалился к нам, весело звеня бутылками, – заявляет она и, устремив задумчивый взгляд Эггзи за спину, замечает: – Причем, меня-то вопрос продолжает мучить, а вот кое-кто уже по-моему вполне в курсе дел.  
Эггзи быстро оборачивается и не удерживается от смешка, в то время как Рокси недовольно цокает языком. Зрелище, надо сказать, и впрямь впечатляющее: Эггзи еще ни разу не видел всегда собранного и чрезвычайно занудного Мерлина таким пьяным, даже в ночь, когда они узнали, что у Гарри дыра не только в голове, но и в памяти.  
– Какого черта ты прислал мне сообщение? Ты что, позвонить не мог? – интересуется у него Эггзи, заботливо подставляя плечо. Он сознательно откладывает серьезные вопросы на потом, сейчас ему необходимо понять, за каким хреном Мерлин вообще его позвал, не третьим же собутыльником, в самом деле. Гарри бы не допустил этого, он вообще не слишком-то стремится с Эггзи даже видеться, не то что распивать виски в теплой компании.  
– Не мог, он следил за мной, – Мерлин качает головой, а затем, сделав театральную паузу, во время которой Рокси тяжко вздыхает, заговорщически шепчет: – Я писал ее в кармане и вслепую.  
Прикидывая, что если наутро Мерлин вспомнит их разговор, то сам он определенно станет опасным свидетелем, Эггзи хмыкает и уточняет:  
– Но «SOS» азбукой Морзе, Мерлин, серьезно? – от идиотизма всей ситуации Эггзи отчаянно хочется заржать, а потом развернуться и уйти отсюда к чертовой матери, однако он усилием воли берет себя в руки и выжидающе смотрит на Мерлина.  
– Это была моя печень. Она заебалась и запросила подкрепления, – с непревзойденным достоинством отзывается тот, а затем доверительно продолжает: – Не понимаю, как я еще не спился окончательно за все эти годы, потому что дружить с Гарри Хартом и не стать алкоголиком – решительно невозможно.  
– Но ты же сумел, – Эггзи успокаивающе передает Мерлина с рук на руки уже вовсю хихикающей Рокси, казалось бы забывшей начисто, что ситуация ее напрягает, а Мерлин, грустно и как-то безысходно вздохнув, отмахивается:  
– А кто сказал, что я не алкоголик? – и утыкается носом ей куда-то в шею.  
Эггзи закатывает глаза, уже мысленно прикидывая, какие кары обрушит на голову Рокси за то, что она не поделилась с ним своими крайне занимательными новостями, заставляя Эггзи чувствовать себя слепым идиотом, и спрашивает осторожно:  
– Ладно, где, ты говоришь, Гарри?  
– В кабинете, второй этаж, первая дверь налево, – вместо Мерлина отвечает ему Рокси, а потом неожиданно мягко напутствует: – Удачи.  
И да, Эггзи уверен: удача ему очень и очень пригодится, учитывая, что Гарри, скорее всего, не очень-то будет рад его видеть.  
Однако Эггзи оказывается неправ. Гарри настолько рад его видеть, что даже страшно. Тянет к себе за шею, когда Эггзи осторожно, будто к дикому зверю, подкрадывается к нему, сидящему в кресле.   
Гарри безропотно, хоть и неловко поднимается на ноги, стоит только Эггзи намекнуть, что пора ехать домой, идет за ним словно крыса за гамельнским дудочником, наваливается на плечо всем своим весом, когда перед лестницей Эггзи приобнимает его за пояс.  
Гарри будто бы потерян в реальности и не вполне осознает, кто его ведет, зачем и куда. Или же наоборот, слишком хорошо понимает, потому что уже на улице, когда Эггзи безуспешно старается усадить его в служебную машину, Гарри смотрит на него неожиданно трезво, а затем невесомо касается уголка губ Эггзи своими губами.  
Эггзи будто бы огнем изнутри опаляет, он уже не понимает вообще ни хрена, однако поздно: взгляд Гарри снова мутится, и он наконец послушно забирается в темный салон.  
– На Станхоуп Мьюс, пожалуйста, – просит Эггзи водителя, устраивая голову Гарри на своем плече, и вздыхает. Тот что-то бормочет невнятно, цепляет пальцами ткань толстовки и дышит Эггзи прямо в шею, а потом отрубается прямо в кэбе.  
Гарри выглядит беззащитным во сне, черты лица чуть смягчаются, и лишь подрагивающие в беспокойстве ресницы выдают его: Гарри явно не снится пастораль, скорее, кошмары или темное ничто.  
Эггзи осторожно ведет ладонью по его растрепавшимся волосам, и ему страшно представить, сколько же Гарри с Мерлином выпили, если даже бывалого Гарри Харта эта убойная доза свалила с ног.  
– Вам помочь, Мордред? – участливо интересуется мистер Андерсон, притормаживая в знакомом тупике, и Эггзи некстати вспоминаются давние слова Персиваля о том, что их отношения с Гарри вовсе не были секретом для других кингсменов. Отчего-то Эггзи уверен, что уже сегодня, в крайнем случае, завтрашним утром, какая-нибудь предприимчивая паскуда снова начнет принимать ставки.  
– Спасибо, но я справлюсь сам, – он качает головой, нашаривая в кармане пиджака Гарри ключи, а затем осторожно касается его плеча: – Давай, просыпайся, Гарри. Пойдем домой.  
Эггзи сам не понимает, как у него это вырвалось, но тут же закусывает губу от горечи. В его словах – слишком много несбывшейся правды, но Гарри неожиданно открывает глаза, сонно моргает и улыбается.  
– Эггзи, – тихо говорит он, а потом повторяет имя снова и снова, пока Эггзи, чуть ли не взвалив Гарри к себе на плечо, медленно бредет к крыльцу и возится с замком.  
Лестница кажется поначалу непреодолимым препятствием, но и она оказывается позади в конце концов, так что спустя каких-то десять минут Эггзи уже устраивает Гарри на кровати, стянув с него пиджак и ботинки.  
Нужно бы поехать к себе, вернуться домой, лечь в постель и забыть навсегда о сегодняшней ночи. Сделать вид, что ничего и не было, потому что утром Гарри определенно будет зол как черт: на себя, на предателя-Мерлина и на Эггзи, – а злость Гарри Харта никогда и никому ничего хорошего не предвещает. Гарри будет в ярости, что Эггзи видел его таким, слышал, как Гарри счастливо – счастливо, блядь! – шепчет его имя в темном салоне кэба, но он все же остается.  
Эггзи готов ко всему, потому что утро – единственный шанс припереть к Гарри к стенке и заставить наконец поговорить обо всем, что происходит. Потому что дальше так продолжаться определенно не может.  
Подумав, Эггзи достает телефон и, подойдя к окну, быстро набирает сообщение матери, чтобы та не беспокоилась за него, когда проснется, а потом, оглядев спальню, в несколько шагов пересекает ее и устраивается в кресле.  
Прилечь рядом с Гарри на кровати у него не хватает духу.

* * *

Гарри просыпается ближе к утру, когда за окном уже начинает заниматься серый лондонский рассвет, и, осторожно поднявшись с постели, крадется к двери спальни. Эггзи, застывшего в кресле словно каменное изваяние и ловящего каждый шорох, он не замечает, и тот спешит исправить ситуацию.  
– Куда-то собрался? – Эггзи устало трет припухшие веки кончиками пальцев и, потянувшись, поводит затекшими за несколько часов плечами.  
Гарри застывает, стремительно оборачивается, точно воришка, застигнутый на месте преступления, и, беспомощно разведя руками, выдыхает:  
– Эггзи...  
У Гарри растерянный взгляд, будто он поверить не может своим глазам, будто последним, кого он ожидал увидеть ранним утром в своей спальне, был Эггзи, но Эггзи неожиданно даже для самого себя плевать на это смятение, он глубоко вдыхает, так, как их учили в морской пехоте перед долгим погружением, и усмехается:  
– Здорово. Ты еще помнишь, кто я такой, а я уж думал, у тебя снова амнезия, мать твою, потому что что ты так смотришь на меня, Гарри, будто впервые увидел.  
Получается чересчур резко, но Эггзи не жалеет об этом, за последние недели ему до черта надоело сдерживаться и запихивать в задницу свою злость и свою обиду.   
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Гарри, кажется, даже не удивляется его тону, лишь поджимает губы и нервно ослабляет узел безнадежно смятого за ночь галстука, будто бы ему не хватает воздуха, и Эггзи не удерживается от ехидного замечания:  
– Вообще-то я привез тебя домой, – и выразительно разглядывает Гарри с головы до ног, оставляя на его откуп размышления о вчерашней, ни хрена не веселой вечеринке.  
Гарри, едва уловимо поморщившись, кивает, принимая объяснения.  
– Спасибо, но это было необязательно. Я бы справился сам.  
– Да уж конечно, – Эггзи громко фыркает, закатив глаза, однако Гарри весьма категорично возражает:  
– Послушай, я в конце концов не…  
Наверное, он хочет сказать, что не нуждается в помощи Эггзи – ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще, или же заявить, что он не беспомощный младенец, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, но Эггзи смотрит на Гарри: покрасневшие глаза, растрепанная челка, шрам на виске и новые, незнакомые морщины, – и его прорывает. Сколько можно трепаться о всякой ерунде, когда слон – вот он, занял своей тушей всю комнату, а они оба старательно обходят его по стенке и расшаркиваются друг перед другом, словно бы это может поправить ситуацию, сделать ее менее дикой и чудовищно несправедливой.  
– Ты не – что? – холодно интересуется Эггзи, перебивая его. Гарри изумленно вскидывает брови, словно бы недоумевая, как его вообще можно прервать, раньше Эггзи почти никогда не позволял себе такой грубости. Но то было раньше, а теперь Эггзи просто крышу сносит от этой отстраненности, и он продолжает, выплевывая слова, будто какую-то редкостную гадость, по недоразумению попавшую ему в рот: – Ты не выкинул меня из своей жизни, будто меня и не было в ней никогда? Не надрался с Мерлином до зеленых чертей так, что он испугался за свою печень и выдернул меня из кровати? Слушай, Гарри, если ты хочешь от меня избавиться, тебе придется послать меня нахер. Словами. Чтобы я услышал и понял. Потому что иначе я не уйду, я останусь здесь и буду ходить за тобой по пятам, пока ты, мать твою, не объяснишь мне, в чем твоя проблема, – Эггзи делает короткую паузу, а затем веско заканчивает: – В чем наша проблема, Гарри.  
– Эггзи, пожалуйста, не нужно, – Гарри вскидывает руку, словно бы пытаясь отгородиться от всего, что услышал. – Не усложняй и без того сложную ситуацию.  
Впервые за последние недели Эггзи видит на его лице что-то кроме равнодушия, Гарри кривится будто от зубной боли и отворачивается. Слишком открытый, слишком искренний, Эггзи и забыл, что он умеет быть таким.  
– Это ты ее усложняешь, а я просто пытаюсь понять, что я сделал такого, что ты игнорируешь сам факт моего существования, – Эггзи с горечью качает головой, сверля спину Гарри прожигающим взглядом, а тот, как ни странно, молчит в ответ, так что приходится попробовать снова: – Ну скажи уже хоть что-нибудь, Гарри. Разумеется, кроме дурацкого клише про «дело не в тебе», потому что если ты скажешь это, я тебе врежу.  
Эггзи даже не врет, он действительно готов пойти на все, даже влезть в чертову драку с известным концом, лишь бы уже раз и навсегда прояснить, что случилось. Гарри не выглядит особенно счастливым, спокойным – тоже, избавившись от него, поэтому в глубине души Эггзи все еще надеется, что можно во всем разобраться и попробовать снова, уже в третий раз. Не с чистого листа, конечно, но проделав трудную работу над ошибками, однако, Гарри, похоже, и не думает искать компромиссы.  
– Но дело действительно не в тебе, – говорит он спокойно, а затем устало добавляет: – Ты ничего не сделал.  
И это уже действительно слишком, так что Эггзи снова срывается почти на крик:  
– Тогда в чем? Мне нужно знать, понимаешь? – он тяжело дышит, вскакивает с кресла и решительно подступает к Гарри со спины, собираясь дернуть его за плечо и развернуть к себе. Разговаривать со спиной не слишком-то приятно, это бесит, черт возьми, но Гарри его опережает; Гарри смотрит на него в упор, обернувшись через плечо.  
– Во мне, Эггзи, – просто говорит он, а потом задумчиво, будто одного раза недостаточно, повторяет: – Дело только во мне.  
– Переосмыслил наши отношения и решил, что зря связался с сопляком и лжецом вроде меня? – язвительно уточняет Эггзи, прищурившись. Он почти уверен, что Гарри кивнет, даже если это неправда, даже если это и не настоящая причина, просто, чтобы отделаться от него наконец, но Гарри неожиданно сжимает губы в тонкую линию, будто бы злится, и со вздохом начинает:  
– Да причем тут… – а потом обрывает сам себя и, опустив взгляд в пол, очень тихо признается: – Я же сказал, что дело во мне. Я во всем виноват. Ты знаешь, что я сделал в V-день. Чудовищные, страшные вещи.  
Он замолкает, снова отворачивается и, с силой ударив кулаком в подоконник, интересуется отстраненно:  
– Как ты можешь вообще на меня смотреть после этого? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, лихорадочно, будто сам себе, твердит: – Все эти люди в Кентукки, я убил их. Мне нравилось их убивать, а теперь, когда я это помню, я опасен, Эггзи, как ты этого не понимаешь. Я могу сорваться в любой момент и не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, когда это случится.  
Гарри замолкает, а Эггзи кажется, что на него обрушился потолок. Слова Рокси о страхе перед оружием внезапно обретают новый смысл, и Эггзи хочется хорошенько врезать себе. Чертов идиот, пока он разводил ебаную драму и искал чертовы скрытые мотивы, все было на поверхности: Гарри просто хотел защитить его от себя и с ума сходил от чувства вины.  
– Если случится, - тихо роняет Эггзи наконец. – Если, мать твою. Почему ты так уверен, что будет рецидив? Ты ведь, черт возьми, не от любви к искусству поубивал этих психов в Кентукки. Сим-карты Валентайна заставили тебя.  
– А я и не уверен, я просто знаю, – Гарри хмуро пожимает плечами. – Нельзя так просто дать волю низменным инстинктам, поддаться неконтролируемой жестокости и остаться после этого нормальным. Впрочем, Форксвуд утверждает обратное, но ты ведь догадываешься, куда я хотел бы засунуть ему эту революционную мысль?  
Эггзи пораженно выдыхает и вскидывается:  
– Ты проходишь терапию?  
– Если так можно назвать ежедневную и совершенно бесполезную трату моего времени, то – да, – ровно отзывается Гарри. Он смотрит куда-то в сторону Глоустер Роуд и вид у него такой безучастный, что у Эггзи впервые за долгое время возникает желание как следует ему вмазать за показное равнодушие.  
– Просто прекрасно, – вместо рукоприкладства резюмирует он. – Ты встречаешься с доктором Форксвудом, работаешь бок о бок с Рокси и напиваешься с Мерлином. Общаешься со всеми кроме меня, и я должен тебе поверить, что ты считаешь себя опасным? Гарри, не держи меня за идиота…  
Эггзи собирается было вывалить на него все свои накопившиеся за последние недели тревогу и непонимание, высказать все, что думает по поводу такого отнюдь не взрослого поведения, черт возьми, но не успевает. Гарри обрывает его на полуслове, тихо заметив:  
– Они смогут защититься от меня. Мерлин и Роксана – кингсмены, умеющие за себя постоять, а у Форсвуда приличная охрана, – и потом, выдохнув, добавляет почти обреченно: – Ты – не станешь, и мы оба это знаем. Тебе опасно находиться рядом со мной, Эггзи. Ты можешь пострадать, а я этого не хочу. И не хочу, чтобы ты снова увидел меня таким, как в Кентукки.  
– Снова? – с притворным изумлением уточняет Эггзи. Голос насквозь фальшивый, и Гарри, разумеется, не ведется:  
– Не изображай удивление, я абсолютно точно уверен, что ты видел записи из церкви.  
Эггзи тяжело дышит, в точности как если бы только что пробежал марш-бросок, а затем прижимается к Гарри со спины и поднимает свои ладони к его лицу.  
– Я убил Артура вот этими руками, – равнодушно говорит он, выравнивая дыхание. – Сначала подменил бокалы, чтобы он подавился своим гребаным ядом, а потом проткнул его шею и вытащил чип.  
– Он сам напросился, – парирует Гарри напряженно, не понимая, куда Эггзи клонит, а тот невозмутимо продолжает:  
– А несколько сотен богатых и влиятельных снобов тоже напросились? Я предложил Мерлину разнести их чертовы головы, а потом смотрел на их трупы и не чувствовал ничего, кроме удовлетворения.  
Гарри молчит. Он, кажется, просто не знает, что ответить на такое признание, но Эггзи все не успокаивается. Ему нужно убедить Гарри, что проблема только в его вывернутых набекрень мозгах, а не в реальной действительности.  
– Идем, я хочу тебе кое-что показать, – просит Эггзи, прижавшись лбом между его лопаток, и Гарри неожиданно легко подчиняется, позволяет привести себя в кабинет и усадить в кресло.  
Эггзи открывает крышку ноутбука, по памяти вводит пароль, надеясь, что Гарри так и не сменил его, и спустя несколько секунд «Оксфорды, но не броуги» открывают ему доступ к архиву записей «Кингсмен».  
– Смотри внимательно, – требует он, запуская первый файл из бункера и упираясь ладонями в стол, перекрывая Гарри пути к отступлению. Изображение трясется, но на нем без труда можно разобрать, сколько всевозможных способов убить человека успел выучить Эггзи за свое короткое обучение. Кровавых и жестоких, иногда даже чересчур.  
Когда запись заканчивается, Эггзи тянется к тачпаду, чтобы включить следующий файл, но Гарри перехватывает его руку и, повернув голову, заглядывает в глаза:  
– Что ты хочешь доказать, Эггзи? – у него спокойный голос, только пальцы чуть подрагивают, и Эггзи покрепче сжимает их своей ладонью.  
– Я тоже делал страшные вещи, вот что, – второго шанса может и не случиться, поэтому Эггзи подбирает слова со всей осторожностью, на какую только способен сейчас. – Я тоже не святой, понимаешь, Гарри? Уж поверь, в бункере сим-карты Валентайна не задурили мне башку, я сделал все это сам, потому что хотел, и, как видишь, нормально с этим живу. Не боюсь кого-нибудь прибить ненароком, знаешь ли.  
– Ты был на задании, – роняет Гарри как-то почти растерянно, но Эггзи качает головой:  
– Я даже агентом не был. Я же провалил испытание, помнишь? – он набирает побольше воздуха и решительно припечатывает: – А вот ты, ты – был. Все, что ты сделал в Кентукки – было твоей работой, и ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Ты не опасен Гарри, или, по крайней мере, не опаснее, чем любой из рыцарей «Кингсмен», так что прекрати наказывать себя.  
Гарри переводит взгляд с Эггзи на застывший стоп-кадр, а потом плечи его неожиданно расслабляются.  
– Ты правда думаешь… – начинает было Гарри, но Эггзи, с силой сжав руки в кольцо на его плечах, уже в который раз за утро перебивает:  
– Я уверен. Доктор Форксвуд сказал Мерлину, что ты в норме, – а потом утыкается носом в шею, вдыхая полузабытый аромат сандала, причудливо перемешавшийся с потом и вчерашним виски. – Нет смысла сидеть и караулить обезвреженный часовой механизм, когда его можно просто выкинуть в мусорный бак и забыть навсегда.  
Гарри задумчиво молчит, и Эггзи, стискивая его еще крепче, отчаянно боится, что сейчас Гарри примется рассуждать о безответственности и халатности, о неизученности возможностей и уязвимых участков человеческого мозга, но Гарри накрывает запястья Эггзи своими теплыми ладонями и мягко, почти нерешительно интересуется:  
– В таком случае, с какого места ты предпочтешь продолжить – с ключей от дома или с прогулки по ночной Праге?  
Эггзи знает, что вряд ли дождется от Гарри нормальных извинений или хотя бы скупого согласия с собственным поражением в споре. Гарри не из тех людей, которые легко признаются в своих ошибках, но ему вполне достаточно и этого: виноватого взгляда, отражающегося в глянцевой поверхности потухшего монитора и вопроса, которого Эггзи одновременно боялся и ждал с нетерпением.  
– Без разницы, – глухо отзывается он, пряча глупую счастливую улыбку в изгибе шеи Гарри, а потом, подумав, все же добавляет: – Хотя первый вариант мне определенно нравится больше, потому что в противном случае нас, вне всяких сомнений, арестуют за нарушение общественного порядка.  
– И когда ты только успел стать таким умным, – Гарри неожиданно тихо смеется, захлопывает крышку ноутбука и осторожно выбирается из кресла.   
Ради разнообразия – не для того, чтобы в очередной раз сбежать, а для того, чтобы остаться.


End file.
